The Curse Of Terence Petalsnout
by FeloniousFolts
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to live out his school life free from the negative notoriety and the constant dark shadow above his head that wearing the green and silver badge brought him. Can he ever hope to be seen as just Terence rather than a Slytherin?
1. The Curse Of Simon Petalsnout

Note: This story in many, many ways completely rewrites aspects of the plot and future events contained in the books "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" onwards. This was in no way meant to be disrespectful to the great J.K Rowling, it is just a bit of fanfic I enjoyed writing in my spare time which I hope somebody might enjoy.

"All aboard ladies and gents, the train for Hogwarts leaves in ten minutes." came the cry from the old platform officer of 9 and 3/4 as he glanced toward his silver pocket watch and pursed his lips toward his whistle. Hundreds of cloaked students herded like cattle into the old red doors of the steamer, pushing frantically to obtain a carriage with all their friends.

Terence Petalsnout had seen it all before of course having made the arduous journey five times previously and never had he been more phased than his first time all those years ago, being pushed and shoved like a dog between the shoulders of the taller students as they virtually stepped on him to get into the train before he did.

Now of course, he knew that it was best just to wait until the ruckus had died down and find a nice quiet carriage to sit and read a book in his own company. Not so much a loner, just never one to put him self out there. Unaware of the quiet popularity he held amongst many of the girls in his year due a rather handsome face that was so often hidden behind his scruffy mane of unkempt hair, even now he had failed to notice the occasional longing look he was receiving from the female students he past as he backed away from the platform and leaned against the old brick surface of the station wall.  
He brushed aside his chestnut hair from his eyes and stared into the foray. He spotted a few acquaintances from the past years scrabble in front of him but didn't feel like calling out to them and just watched the scene with a look of bewildered amusement on his face.

It was only then that he noticed another student had joined him at his side having almost sneaked up on him over the endless chatter and yells from the bustling crowd. The boy glowered up towards him with a look of disgust and arrogance on his face, his thin lips curling at the side in a permanent look of hate. His medium length silvery blond hair sharply cut and swept backwards.

Terence stared back at Draco Malfoy and cocked his head. "What do you want, mate?" he inquired casually, studying the angry lines on the boys face.  
"Don't think I've forgotten about last year." barked the shorter boy his teeth clenched, grinding in the last word and wringing his fists at his side. "Ah that." replied Terence instantly returning his gaze to the heavy crowd with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he thought back over the last year.

It was half way through the first term of his fifth year when Terence had been walking through the school courtyard, the light breeze whistling like a choir past the old stone pillars and out over the moor that surrounded the grand castle.

He had reached the middle of the yard when he heard a cry of anger emerge from the corner to his left. "What did you call me?" demanded the voice in a tone of disgust, it had originated from a younger female student with long bushy brown hair which was tied back, she was dressed in the school's scarlet hemmed robes of Gryffindor house.

She was standing alone facing Malfoy and his two goonish sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle with her face on the verge of tears and mouth quivering with rage.

"You heard me Granger, your filthy muggle father had no right to turn up at the station with you, it's a dark day when the secrets of the wizarding world are disclosed to its filthy mud-blood students let alone their awfully dull parents. I bet Mummy and Daddy were so proud that their precious little Hermione had managed to claw her way into a world she doesn't belong, I bet they think they've been accepted - the fools. It'll be a long time before pure bloods like me will allow outsiders like your filthy family to feel at home here. It makes me sick." rattled off Malfoy pointing directly into her face and clicking his tongue as a sign of disapproval. His two pillars of confidence just chuckled by his side and gathered in around her once more.

"How dare you say that about my parents, they've done nothing wrong. How can you been so cruel about people you've never even met, you know nothing about them." cried Hermione tears forming in the corners of her hazel coloured eyes.

"I don't need to know them dear, I've meet my fair share of Muggles to know that they should all be banished from this planet. Personally I think they should all be strung up in the street, it's no better than they deserve... why should your parent's be any different?" With this statement the expression on the girls face filled violently red in a hate fuelled rage as she brandished her wand from under her robes and shoved it into the face of the smirking malcontent.

"Say one more word Malfoy and I swear I'll make you regret it."

Terence could tell from the pressure in her voice that she meant every word and had to admit that he was impressed, the sight of Malfoy alone usually sent a shiver of fear down the spine of many a student at this school let alone when the two giants of delinquency were stood beside him.

"Don't you dare point that thing at me you stupid girl." growled Malfoy as he and his gang took a step back, reaching into their robes for their own wands. "You so much as utter a spell and I'll make sure your parents rot in Azkaban for raising such a despicable child."

Terence had seen enough, he knew full well that despite the conviction and best efforts of this one girl she was no match on her own against three dirty fighters such as the ones involved. He paced onward towards the four and stood next to the girl. "Hang about fellas, what's this? Three against one… tisk tisk, it's hardly the height of fairness I think you'll agree." he held up his hands between the two sides, "Why don't we just all calm down and go our separate ways?"

The girl glanced up towards the boy next to her and her face immediately softened, her resolve to hurt the boy in front seemed to wane on his words of peace as she began to lower her wand, glancing back at Malfoy in deep dislike. Draco on the other hand had no such idea and instantly took the opportunity to produce his wand and hold it up at the two of them, his cronies doing the same leaving the three of them highly advantaged with the other side disarmed.

"I don't think so." exclaimed Malfoy as he cast a triumphant look towards both of the boys stood at his side "I think it is you who should listen to us, do you really think I care who you are? My father would have you expelled for so much as laying one finger on me. So why don't you piss off and mind your own business as this has nothing to do with you." ordered the snivelling little runt as he twisted his wand toward Terence's face.

Terence just chuckled to himself and casually put his hands into his pockets. "Oh calm down girls, this isn't really the time or place for this is it? Out in the open on school grounds... even you should know by now Malfoy sunshine that you'd be instantly suspended if anyone saw you using magic on a student and besides it's not like I can just walk away can I? I'm involved now and I have no idea what you're going to do to this girl the moment my back is turned, so how can I in good conscience just walk away hmm?" replied Terence standing at ease with his hands still held in his pockets.

He gave the girl at his side a nudge with his shoulder and smiled towards her as she looked at him. She smiled back and nodded. Terence hadn't notice before but the girl that stood beside him was really rather pretty but why at such a tense moment this thought happened to pop into his head he couldn't fathom.

"Well you don't really have a choice now do you?" said Malfoy taking a step closer towards them with a look of pure outrage in his eyes, "Because yes I may be suspended for using magic but my father would instantly talk the school out of my punishment… but you on the other hand would be in no favour with my father, I'm sure you've heard of him, Lucius Malfoy? He would make your life a living hell for attacking me... and on school grounds none the less... I also don't see how you can be so relaxed being as you are both now un-armed and I am a dead aim with this wand which is pointed right at your face."

Terence could sense that Malfoy's restraint was lingering right on the edge and a curse would not be far off from being uttered by the little git.

"Well unfortunately for you Malfoy my boy you are wrong on two points there." replied Terence sensing the look of uncertainty in the boy's eyes. "One, I ain't scared of your jumped-up father, he could have the whole ministry under his thumb for all I care and I still wouldn't give a toss because I don't back down to sly little murderer lovers like your daddy." Terence took a step towards Malfoy who was now almost boiling with rage, his eyes erratic and his nostrils flared. Hermione had now taken a step aside standing behind Terence unwittingly clinging onto the back of his robes.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" screamed Malfoy his hand shaking with anger, sparks protruding from the end of his wand.

"And secondly..." continued Terence a smile pasted across his lips "I'm not un-armed." and that instant before Malfoy had a chance to react a bolt of golden coloured light pierced through the cloth of Terence's robes burning a hole in his pocket along the way, striking Malfoy in the dead centre of his chest and sending him flying back 10 feet into the air and landing with a graceful bump 50 yards across the grass of the courtyard unconscious.

Still with his hands in his pockets he then turned his attention to Crabbe and Goyle who in the commotion of Malfoy's flight had now lowered their wands and had only just realised that fact.

"Right fellas I suggest you two pick up your mate over there and sod off out of it before I'm forced to do that again, alright?" ordered Terence in a firm voice matched with a stare its equal.

Crabbe instantly bowed his head in forgiveness before being followed by a shaken Goyle as they sprinted toward their fallen comrade before scooping him up an arm full each and legging it into the school building.

A silence spread across the yard like a library, only the sound of the birds circling up above could be heard, then the whistling of the wind returned as if it had been absent during the confrontation for dramatic effect. Chuckling once again to himself Terence watched them leave and then started to walk in the same direction himself when he heard a voice behind him pipe up that made him stop.

"Erm... I... thanks for that."

Terence had almost forgotten about the girl he had helped and turned around on the spot to see her standing with her hands behind her back and looking nervously around her.

"Oh that's alright... err... Hermione right?" replied Terence wondering why the girl had suddenly lost all her nerve and now couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Yes... that's it. I... I'm really grateful for what you did, I… I've got to be honest I was in over my head there and maybe reacted a bit rashly." she confessed still looking anywhere but his eyes.

Sensing her distress he placed one hand on her shoulder and gave her another playful nudge before replying. "Hey I don't blame you mate, that guy is such a slimy little worm and what he said about your parents was unforgivable. I'm just sorry you didn't get to curse him yourself."

Hearing this reply the girl then looked up at him in shock and asked "Yeah... but... but don't you think I was a bit too headstrong, I mean I should really learn to control myself." said the girl now looking back at the boy with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Ha, hardly... self control is over-rated I say." joked Terence trying to ease the girls concerns "If you can't get angry every once in a while and speak your mind when you want to then you'll become a push over… and besides, what that little sod said was completely out of line, I would have done exactly the same thing."

Hermione smiled back at him and laughed at herself, "Thanks... I needed to hear that." she shuffled her feet awkwardly and then glanced toward the boy's hands which were still inside his torn robe pockets. "But how did you…?" she questioned nodding towards his robes.

"Oh that." laughed Terence taking out his wand and flipping it in the air before catching it again, "I've always carried my wand in my front pockets... never know when you're going to need it. Silent incantations seems to be the only thing I can do fairly well, that's where the element of surprise came into it... did you see his face?..." but Hermione didn't reply she was looking in shock at his hand which was bleeding heavily, his fingers covered in vicious looking burns.

"Your hand!" she cried grabbing hold of his arm and stretching it out.

"Oh that... yeah that's happened before believe it or not, should really get a wand without so much bite on the after shock, inside my pocket I didn't stand much chance to be honest... but it's nothing to worry about." excused Terence but not moving his arm away from her gentle grasp.

"But it's... look at it." she replied, like a mother tending to a son's scrapped knee, "It'll get infected if you don't get it seen to, you have to go to the infirmary at once." with that she took out her wand and pointed it at his hand. "Aguamenti." she muttered and a cold stream of water poured out from the end of her wand over his burns and although it stung like crazy Terence didn't seem to care, he just smiled and looked and the girl in front of him frantically tending to his wound.

He noticed the way a few strands of hair loosened from her hair band had fallen forward and danced across her face as she moved, he watched her lips pout in disapproval as she spoke to herself, muttering about his lack of concern for his own wellbeing. For some reason right now taking his eyes off her seemed to be the one thing in the world he was incapable of doing.

Hermione still carefully tending to his burns then looked up and noticed he was staring at her and instantly let go of his hand and backed away in embarrassment. "Oh...err...sorry I erm... you should really go and get that looked at, it isn't in too good a shape and I'd hate for you to be in pain because you helped me." she spoke quickly but softly again resorting back to avoiding his gaze, her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Terence smiled again and sincerely appreciated her concern. "Ok then Hermione I'll make sure to do that." he said whilst picking up his wand and shoving it back into the other pocket.

"Promise me." replied Hermione forgetting her self again and looking back into his eyes with a forceful look.

"Ok, ok I promise." chuckled Terence as he placed his hand over his heart and smiled back. "Well I'd better be off, I'm sure I'll be in for a long talk with Snape when I get into Potions class... that is if Malfoy has come to yet." concluded Terence as he motioned towards the school building.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I completely forgot the trouble you'll be in because of me." Hermione now looked pained and genuinely guilty about the whole event, "I'll take the blame, no one can prove it was you can they?"

"No don't worry about it, I was the one who acted and it wasn't your fault... besides it's not like I haven't had these talks with Snape before, it'll be good practice for the next time I'm hauled up in front of the Ministry for using magic in a public place or something... I'll see you later Hermione... and try not to let that Malfoy get to you, you're a far better person than he'll ever be, it's pointless to show him that he's gotten to you as he'll never let up, ok?" and with a wave of his hand he turned and started back toward the cold school building.

Hermione just stared at his back as he left before finally plucking up the courage to shout back. "Thanks again Terence." without turning round he gave a playful wave behind his back and disappeared up the school steps, it was only after he had made it to the classroom door that he pondered to himself "I didn't tell her my name?"

The loud whistle of the train burst into voice as the last of the stragglers hobbled onto it leaving the platform behind.

Having left Malfoy earlier spluttering with anger Terence was now walking down the long line of carriages glancing into each one looking for a quiet place to sit and read. He squeezed past a group of girls who were whispering and giggling in his direction but he didn't take much notice, he only broke his concentration when he spotted three people… two boys and a girl entering one of the carriages up ahead.

One of the boys had round glasses on and a scar on his forehead, he knew this boy was Harry Potter from the stories written in the Daily Prophet but the other boy he wasn't so familiar with, he was a bit taller than Harry but slightly shorter than himself and had wrinkled old robes that looked two sizes too big for him, his freckled face was topped with a wild amount of red hair that was all over the place.

He was struggling to push his luggage into the compartment they had just entered. The girl behind them he instantly recognized, with her long brown hair now loose and her neat robes flowing behind her, it was Hermione.

He watched her prod the tall boy in the back trying to make him hurry up and frowning in disapproval before finally pushing him into the carriage sending him flying into the seat near the door, she then glanced down the carriage and froze when she spotted Terence, her face became red and she smiled towards him and lightly waved her hand, he waved back and returned her smile.

He then motioned towards the blond haired boy at the entrance of the carriage behind her, it was Malfoy he was shouting at his two subordinates who had managed to wedge him in between themselves and the door as they all tried to enter the carriage at once, he squirmed like a child until he popped out like a cork into the hall of the train and landed on his rear, he quickly stood up and tried to pretend that nothing had happened before walking into the compartment and screaming at his bodyguards.

As Terence approached the girl he place one had on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Remember there are teachers on this train, so if he starts acting up again instead of using your wand just lamp him in the face that'll shut him up." he patted her arm as she laughed and smiled at him, he then made his way down the corridor but not before noticing the glare he received from the disgruntled red haired boy who was now sat near the window watching him and Hermione converse.

Terence paid no mind to it and carried on walking until he found a nice quiet carriage with no one inside, he opened up the door and sunk himself into the chair by the window and pulled out a book, he stared out the train and watched all the parents waving their children goodbye and blowing kisses or shouting out last minute reminders.

He felt a mixed twinge of pain and jealousy in his heart as he realised he had never known what it was like to be seen off by his parents from the station as his mother died giving birth to him 17 years ago and his dad was always away working for the Ministry of Magic on what his father called "private official business."

Terence couldn't recall a time when his dad had spent more than one week with him before flying off again for months on end to some other part of the country or world. It wasn't that his father didn't care but without the help of his mother to support the family his Dad was forced to work extra hard so that Terence never went without the essentials in child hood, he knew his dad loved him and that he only ever wanted the best for him but he couldn't help selfishly feeling a little let down every time he was reminded of the normal childhood he had never had.

The train rumbled away from the station and made its way across the Kent country side on its way to Hogwarts. The afternoon sun crashed into his carriage and bathed Terence's face in a relaxing warmth as he leaned his head back and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing he knew Terence was now wide awake but over 3 hours had passed since he had nodded off, he rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his un-opened book, with a heavy sigh he tossed it onto the empty seat in front of him and looked out the window, the hills had grown tall and the sun higher in the cloudless sky. He could spot a coastal line far off in the distance and the sound of chatter and laughing filtered through his ears from the other carriages.

He was then made aware of the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from the hallway of the train sounding hurried and frantic. He glanced away from the window and saw Professor Thomas Flutewell the Muggle Studies teacher hurriedly walking past the carriage, it was only when he spotted Terence that he halted and crashed open the compartment door. Out of breath and with a frantic look on his face he babbled,

"Terence... thank god I've found you. It's your father Simon, he's... he's been attacked whilst out working for the Ministry... it looks like "you-know-who" was involved."


	2. For The Good Of The Boy

Terence sprang straight out of his seat when the words finally sank in. "My father… attacked?" sputtered Terence stumbling forward towards Thomas.

"Yes my boy, I'm afraid so." came his reply his face deep with concern. "I don't know the full details but we have someone from the Ministry on the train right now who wants to talk to you about it."

"But how is my father, is he alive?" Terence placed a hand on the man's shoulder and tried to read a reply from his expression. Thomas simply averted his gaze but softly placed his hand on top of Terence's. "I'm so sorry my boy, I honestly don't have a clue. I've just been sent as the messenger… but I'm sure he's just fine. Not one to just give up without a fight your father." And with this Thomas moved away from Terence's grasp and quietly opened the carriage door and motioned for Terence to follow him. Terence still had so many questions flying about his head but knew that this man honestly didn't have the answers. So slightly unsteady on his feet he proceeded to follow the professor out of the door and down the hall of the train. He was being led toward the back end which was only a further 10 carriages down but it felt like it took them ages to arrive as he followed the teacher oblivious to the laughter and chatter going on around him. He just couldn't focus properly with all the images of his father in his mind and all the questions he so badly needed answers for.

Finally Thomas came to a stop at the last carriage at the end of the train. It had no windows and just an old brown door with the words "Private" etched just above the middle of the frame, next to it was a simple wooden chair bolted to the floor of the train, a soft red cushion on the seat. Thomas motioned toward the chair. "Here we are lad, the man you've come to see will call you in when he's ready. Trust me everything will be explained when you get in there." After taking a seat Thomas then squatted down in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Look I know your father from back when I used to work at the Ministry. He's a tough nut to crack, so don't go in there assuming the worst, it'll do you no good. I've heard stories about your Dad that you wouldn't believe, probably the most famous Death Eater hunter of them all. Have faith in him alright." And with a pat on the shoulder Thomas smiled and then wandered back down the hall reprimanding two young students spitting out the train window.

Terence just sat there in silence with his arms crossed deep in thought. Now he had been given the chance to calm down what Professor Flutewell had said made sense. Even though he never really discussed his father's job with him he did know that it was part of the Ministry's Department that dealt with the handling of known Death Eaters, his father was an Auror. On more than one occasion he could remember being shown newspaper clippings, with his father proudly beaming out from the pictures with numerous known Death Eaters bound at his feet with headlines such as "5 against 1 not a problem for the Ministry", "Simon Petalsnout does it again" and "The Ministry's grip around the Dark Lords throat tightens" his father was well known for being one of the Ministry's best men at apprehending Death Eaters and dark wizards, a master of defence against the dark arts and equipped with a sharp mind his old man was revered as a person not to be messed with.

But what was taking them so long? He couldn't understand why he was now being made to wait around like a patient at the dentist when his Dad could be critically injured or even worse dead. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as he contemplated what he may be about to find out, when he suddenly heard a faint noise from the carraige behind him. It sounded like people arguing but he couldn't be sure. He slowly got down in front of the door and pressed his ear up to the wooden panel. Listening intently he could make out two people's voices. The first sounded familiar, if he was not mistaken it was the voice of Hogwarts Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. "Robert my good man, surely you can see sense on this matter. The truth must be told for the good of the boy, we can't just send him out there none the wiser after what has happened." The other voice which he assumed was Robert sharply replied,

"Albus I understand that you are concerned for the well being of your students, it's a natural stance to take but you know full well that I have been put in charge of this matter by the Minister since the boy's birth and my decision is final. It is not the right time to disclose that information to him, not just because of the repercussions it could have to his safety but in all honesty it's not certain the boy can be trusted yet. Maybe when he's older yes but the boy's mind can still be shaped if he manages to find out the truth himself. The fewer people who know about the situation the better and I hope you'll respect my decision."

"Of course, I understand it is of course a delicate matter but the fact remains that things will need to be explained clearly to the boy, you can't leave him with questions un-answered when Simon is in the state he is."

"Yes… yes you're right. I will handle this matter but I will only divulge as much as I feel is needed for now, so if you please."

"Certainly, I would appreciate it if you could contact me later so we can discuss this matter in greater detail."

"Of course Albus, you have my word."

And with that a cracking sound came from within the carriage and then silence. In Terence's confusion he almost didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching the door his ear was placed against and quickly sprang back to his feet and smoved back towards the train window behind him.

The carriage door opened and he was greeted by a short tubby man in his 40's. Dressed in a grey suit and grey hair slicked back, a long grey moustache curled at the edges and perched on his nose was a pair of tiny black round spectacles. The man had a hardened face and looked like your typical stern business man. Terence vaguely recognised the man from somewhere but he couldn't place exactly where. As the man's eyes landed on Terence leaning against the window his expression softened and his thin lips cracked into a greeting smile, his eyes full of concern and worry. "Ah Terence, I see Thomas managed to find you, thank goodness." then the rounded man strode forward and clasped a hand on his shoulder. He softly pushed him towards the carriage door. "Please come in boy, I'm sure you're full of concern right now."

Terence slowly nodded and started towards the doorway, as soon as he entered the carriage he stopped still in awe. From the outside the carriage could be no more the size of a tiny room but now inside his eye's were meet with a grand old office at least 10 times the size it appeared to be from the outside. He slowly entered and looked around the room. Despite the size it was rather stuffy probably due to having no windows. The walls where a dark brown wooden panel and the floor a lush crème marble dotted with gold Hogwarts school crests, each one representing a different house. Towards the back was a massive bookcase at least 9ft high and the ceiling even higher was dotted with candle chandeliers. In the middle of the room sat an old but grand wooden desk its panels rich in detail with carvings of many types of mythical creatures. A sizeable chair was behind it with a soft padded back which also had the school's four house crests stitched onto it this time in red. On the desk lay just a small lamp, a blank piece of parchment and an ink well.

"As you can see the school has always made sure that there was a place on the train where matters could be discussed privately." came the man's voice behind him. He then walked around Terence and stood in front of him with his hand outstretched. "My name is Robert Burtleton head of the Ministry's Department of "Dark Arts Offences" we basically deal with all reported acts of spell violation related to the dark arts, then since the supposed reappearance of he who should not be named we have also been dealing with known reformed death eaters. I'm your father's boss."

"My… my father?" was all Terence could blurt out as he took hold of the man's hand and shook it. Still trying to come to terms with where he was and the situation at hand he must have look a little overwhelmed. Clearly sensing this Robert instantly motioned for Terence to take a seat on the chair in front of the desk. "I understand you are deeply concerned my boy so I'll tell you straight away that your father is still alive but he has been very badly hurt." explained Robert as he made his way around the desk and sat himself down on the other chair.

Terence wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or concerned but did feel a slight weight of worry lift off him with the mention that his father was not dead. "How did it happen?" inquired Terence sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well…" started Robert perching his elbows on the table and interlinking his fingers. "Your father was sent out to asses a situation involving possible Death Eaters on behalf of the Ministry." suddenly upon mention of this a look of guilt came to the old mans eyes, "I admit it was my decision to send your father out there alone but I assure you at the time it was considered a very low risk affair and if I'd know the extent of the danger which it turned out to be I would have never have chose to do so."

Terence just silently nodded to this as he did understand that his father's job was always a high risk position and he wasn't looking to lay the blame at anyone's door. Nodding back the man continued. "We had received word from an reliable informant that reported cases of missing people within the area could have possible links to Death Eater activity, it was very thin at the time but we didn't want to take any chance so we sent your father to investigate and report back with any findings." Robert then paused as if reliving the situation as it unfolded. "But after two weeks we didn't receive any word back from your father or any updates on the case, it was as if he had just disappeared. We sent a further two more to investigate into his disappearance, they had received information that your father was last seen meeting with our informant in a local inn in the middle of town. The Inn keeper said that your father left at two in the morning the following day with the same man but had left his bill unpaid so he assumed he would be coming back… but he never did. Your father was found two days later in the ditch of a field outside town badly beaten and completely paralysed from some sort of curse. It looks as if they wanted your father to suffer so they left him to die out there from his wounds but never planned on him being found so quickly. It was lucky we did to tell the truth, it was only after an old lady walking her dog came across your father early Tuesday morning, I dare not think of "what if" we'd never found him. Your father is being cared for by specialists within the Ministry I can assure you he is being given the best treatment available but… so far we are unable to undo the curse, it is something no one has ever come across I'm afraid and without knowing the method it's proving awfully hard to put right but we will, don't you fret lad, if it takes us all we've got we will get your father back with us again." The man smiled and placed his hand on Terence's across the table, Terence just sat there in total stunned silence letting it all sink in, it gave him a sick feeling to think of what pain his father must have gone through and the fact he had been left to die like a dog in some gutter in the middle of nowhere. "Can I see him?" were the only words he could muster as he looked back across the table at Robert.

"I'm afraid… and I know you'll hate me for this but you can't."

Suddenly jolting back to life and removing his hand away from the table Terence shot back, "Why not, he's my father he could still…." he couldn't manage to finish the last part of his sentence and instead looked down at his feet trying his best to stay calm. "I know, I know it really isn't fair Terence I understand that but you must realise that we do have reasons and these reasons concern you." came back the man's reply staring straight at Terence.

"Me?" replied Terence looking straight back at him, "What have I done, you can't expect me to just let you keep me from seeing my father with no good reason?"

"No you don't understand Terence the reason is purely based on your safety my boy… we have reason to believe that you may also be in danger from the same group that attacked your father."

"What do you mean, why would I be in any danger? I have nothing to do with my fathers work." Terence had started to lose his cool and became restless sitting back listening to this man giving him half baked answers that came in drips and drabs. The man also sat back in his chair and remained silent it was as if he was struggling on how to handle what to tell him next. "The thing is Terence… We have reason to believe that the attack on your father may have had something to do with you."

Terence stood straight up and banged his hands on the table, "What do you mean, how could I possibly be involved. I'm just a normal student for heavens sake I'm hardly worth beating my father to a pulp over… this is making no sense." Terence leaned forward and peered at the mans face as if willing the answer to come forth but the man simply sighed and took off his glasses. "You'd better sit down Terrence because what I'm about to tell you next is probably going to come as quite a shock." The man rose to his feet and paced back and forth behind the desk. Terence uncertain of what to do just sat back down and stared silently at Robert waiting for him to continue. "I'll tell you now boy that I have orders that must be followed and there are things that I simply cannot tell you at this present time… no if or buts that's just fact, you can't squeeze blood from a stone but what I will tell you is more a show of good faith as I am asking you to trust me." Robert then turned to look at Terence as if waiting on an answer but receiving nothing sighed once again and continued "What do you know about your mother Terence?" he stopped pacing and looked at the boy.

"My mother… not much…. hardly anything. My father doesn't like talking about her… it's as if the thought brings him too much pain… I didn't like seeing him like that so after a few years I just stop asking. All I do know is that her name was Margaret and that she died giving birth to me." Terence then sadly laughed at himself in realisation. "Heck she's practically a stranger, weird isn't it… it's hardly normal. I've spent the past 16 years of my life knowing absolutely nothing about the woman that gave birth to me… sure I've been curious, I've always wanted to know more… but… when I see that look on my old mans face it's as if it's tearing him up inside as if he's reliving the memory over and over again…" Terence sighed heavily, "what right do I have to put him through all that for information that has no use anyway. I'll still never know what she was really like, a few facts here and there aren't going to make a blind bit of difference… Why do you ask?" replied Terence coming to from the depths of his memories.

Robert looked away and turned to face the book shelf, he seemed deep in thought but eventually spoke up. "Terence… your mother… your mother was a Death Eater."


	3. Questions Unanswered

"Death Eater?" the words felt unreal to Terence's ears, his mind twisted in turn with his stomach as the meaning of them sunk deep within his conscience and weighted on him like an anchor.

"I understand that this is not something you can or want to believe." finished Robert now gauging the reaction of the dumb struck boy now slumped like a rag doll on the chair in front of him. A moment of silence past by them, only the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner of the room and the dull rumble of the train running over the tracks filled it.

"Proof?" was all Terence could muster still wrestling to come to terms with what he had just been told. "How?"

Robert sat back down in his seat and ran his fingers through his grey hair. "Unfortunately my boy that's as much as I am permitted to tell you at this moment in time. As I said, I don't expect you to believe a statement such as this coming from a man you hardly know but I can only assure you that it is the complete and utter truth. Your mother was well known to be a Death Eater around the time she died. Of course your father knew nothing of it at all until after your mother fell pregnant with you. He took the news in a very similar manner to how you are reacting now. He didn't speak for days after, not even to discuss it with her. It was planned to arrest your mother after you were born but… well." Robert leaned forward in his chair and peered deep into the boy's eyes. "Now Terence you are free to stay in this carriage for as long as you feel the need to but I must insist that the information you have been supplied with never leaves this room… you hear me Terence?" the mans voice grew more stern with the last few words.

Terence heard the mans voice but did not reply, he was too busy going over the last 16 years of his life searching for any signs he may have missed that could confirm Robert's story. His dad did always insist they never discuss his mother from day one and now when he thought back he never once recalled a time the man had cracked a smile upon mention of her name, it had always been a mixture of despair and sadness. He always mistook it for grief over her death but maybe it wasn't just grief but… guilt, maybe even shame. His father had always been so aggressive when discussing Death Eaters it was as if he hated them to the very core of his heart and then some. The more Terence mulled it over the more it sounded plausible that this fact could be true… but how could his mother have kept such a secret from his dad for so long, he imagined how his dad would have felt after discovering such a thing about his wife. The woman he loved turning out to be something he hated, something he was paid to hunt.

"Terence you do understand right? This can be discussed with no one ok, it is for your own safety that I have told you this and for the same reason no one but you must know." The man leaned back once again and crossed his legs.

"I understand, but why now… why attack my dad now, why not when my mother died why not within the 16 years since then?" Terence looked back at the man and pleaded for a response.

"I'm sorry Terence but I can not tell you why. I know it's not fair and to expect you to believe something such as this on so little faith isn't fair either but it needed to be said Terence just to give you a level playing field on the road that may lay ahead for you."

"What do you mean, is someone coming for me?" pleaded Terence now rising from his chair.

"No my dear boy, there is no evidence to suggest that right now but that is why it is vital you never divulge what you know." and with this the old man stood up and started for the door. "I have to report back to the Ministry now." the man patted the boy's shoulder as he passed "I promise you we will keep you updated on your fathers condition and let you know the instant anything changes but there is no need to worry, you and your father are in the safest hands possible, there is no better place than Hogwarts that you could be right now, Professor Dumbledore has been informed of your situation and will take action accordingly."

Terence felt the urge to question Robert about the voice he had heard before he entered carriage but changed his mind and just nodded in response.

"The train still has some way to go before it reaches the station so I suggest you get some rest and something to eat, it'll be getting dark soon so why don't you go back to your carriage and try your best to take your mind off it… your father is safe my boy just give it time." the man then opened the carriage door and went to step out but then added "I'm sorry about your mother." he then left the room and shut the door behind him.

Terence sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes had past, he just kept reliving the conversation in his head over and over, so many questions remained unanswered with no one to help answer them. He felt lost, sad, shocked and relieved all at the same time, each emotion tussling with the rest to gain dominance in his brain. His head ached and his eyes felt heavy and after deciding there was no use sitting in silence torturing himself he decided to head back. His image of his mother tainted and his father's hidden past revealed and all of this on an empty stomach. It was no good, he thought to himself as he made his way out the door, surely in time all would be revealed once his father was back to health and able to speak with him. He had no reason to distrust Robert Burtleton and felt it best to wait and see what happened.

Terence started down the hall of the train and shuffled his way into his carriage with his mind still buzzing from the meeting he had just had. He slammed down onto the seat next to the window and peered out, Robert was right it was getting dark, the sun was on its last legs and now a vivid orange coloured skyline stretch out across the English country side. He could hear a loud uproar of laughter from the students in the carriage next to him and envied the carefree fun journey they were on. The food cart lady made her final trip of the journey around the train but Terence didn't buy anything, he didn't feel like eating and adding to the weight on his stomach, he just sat there gazing at the horizon with the words of Robert Burtleton playing in his head over and over. He picked up his book and glanced at the first few pages before slinging it down again. It was then that he heard a knock on his carriage window, he jumped back to life and turned his head toward the sound. To his surprise Hermione Granger was stood on the other side and gave a slight wave before opening the sliding door.

"Hermione." was all Terence could manage as he smiled toward her whilst clearing off the seat opposite him.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding on your temple of silence." she said as she motioned with her hands to his own private carriage.

He laughed as he realised he may have looked rather sad sat on his own in silence gazing out the window at nothing. Moments ago the last thing he wanted to do was talk or see anyone but now for some reason he was happy of the company but whether that was based on who the company was or if he was just lonelier than he realised he wasn't sure. "No not at all mate, come in. I was just thinking about taking a walk around the train." he lied as he motioned for her to take a seat in front of him.

With a slight blush she walked over and gracefully sat into the seat opposite.

"It looks like it'll be dark soon." stated Hermione as she glanced outside at the fading light with a slight look of concern on her face.

"Yep… don't tell me you're afraid of the dark are you?" teased Terence glancing into her eyes. Hermione gave a playful pout and lightly kicked his foot with hers. "Of course not, it would take a lot more than a just a bunch of shadows to scare me you know." she retorted as she smiled back at him.

"Yeah I should have guessed that, not many people would stand up to a weasel like Malfoy any day of the week." Terence shifted in his seat and put his feet up on the seat next to her and leaned back in his chair.

"Exactly." she grinned as if remembering the scene. "But you didn't seem too concerned with confronting the little prince yourself, nor when you sent him flying headfirst into the ground." She brushed her hair out of her eyes and pushed the loose strands behind her ears. Terence seemed to take interest in this for a moment before replying. "Oh that? Nah… I was just hoping he'd end up punching me on the nose and give me a reason to go to the infirmary and miss my potions lesson." he joked grabbing hold of his nose and pretending to put it out of joint. Hermione laughed and smiled back at him. "Ah now that would have been a good look… I see you take after Harry and Ron in the lessons department, basically anything to get out of them is an option even if it involves graphic violence." she waved her finger at him and tutted before laughing again tucking her legs up on her seat.

"Well that may be true but if the lesson's weren't so difficult I'd have no reason to." he replied thinking back to all the reasons he'd come up with in the past to get himself out of a class. He chuckled to himself and then peered back and the girl in front of him. She smiled disapprovingly but then looked back out of the window with a more serious expression on her face. "I'm sure you think that's no problem for me." she stated leaning the side of her head against the glass. "I guess you've heard what they all say. "oh there goes Hermione Granger, born with a library in place of a brain" or "How can she be a natural at this stuff when she's only a Muggle born witch" day in day out. I bet you think I'm really weird?" she blurted out looking nervously into his eyes.

"Ha, hardly girl. I've heard about how talented you are but I never put it down to just being naturally gifted, you've had to work bloody hard to be as good as you've gotten, it doesn't just happen over night. I remember seeing you in the Library last year before the finals with a stack of books this high." Terence placed his hand up above his head, "You must have been there half the night studying… but why you put yourself down about it just because you want to try hard and succeed is beyond me Hermione. If I had as much resolve to do well as you I'd be doing exactly the same thing… you weird? I don't think so. To tell you the truth you really impress me if I'm honest." Terence suddenly felt slightly embarrassed having admitted that last part but didn't regret saying it. Hermione just sat there with a look of utter shock on her face which then turned bright red as she looked down at her feet smiling and nervously fidgeting. "Well… I… err… thank you Terence." she stuttered out her reply and flustered she looked out the window. Terence couldn't work out if she was just naturally shy or if she wasn't really that comfortable with him yet. Either way he didn't mind too much as he enjoyed watching her blushed face looking nervously around her trying to pretend to be calm. Still slightly red she tried to change the subject. "I saw Professor Flutewell running past our carriage a little while ago like a man possessed. I wonder what was wrong with him, he came walking past a few minutes later looking awfully shaken." she glanced over at him as he searched for a way to answer.

"Well that… that was to do with me." he replied as the memories of the meeting came flooding back, he hadn't realised it until now but during his talk with Hermione he had some how managed to forget all about the life changing things he had been told just moments earlier. He furrowed his brow in confusion to this realisation and then looked back at Hermione.

"Oh I see, well I hope every thing's ok." she said and then turned back to the window as if giving him the chance to drop the conversation and talk about something else but for some reason he didn't mind the thought of discussing it right now… maybe he needed to get it off his chest or maybe he just wanted to tell her about it, either way he knew he had to be careful about what he said. "Well you see it's my father." he explained. Herminie suddenly turned to face him again with a look of concern on her face. "Your father?" she asked leaning forward in her chair, her hair falling forward again but she didn't bother to adjust it.

"Yeah he's erm had an accident… no that's not really true he was attacked by Death Eaters, he works for the Ministry you see and they somehow lured him into a trap and beat him half to death and left him in a ditch somewhere paralysed by a curse… left him to die basically." he scratched his nose trying not to come across to shaken up by the whole thing but Hermione on the other hand look horrified, she looked so worried and was virtually on the brink of tears. She grabbed his hands tight and looked into his face. "Oh my God Terence I'm so sorry, I had no idea." she really did look upset and Terence was surprised at the amount of concern she showed for him even though he had only met her a few times.

"Oh don't worry he's not dead, they found him in time and he's fine… well not fine as such. They can't figure out how to undo the curse put on him but he is alive just… well sleeping as such." He looked back at her trying desperately to reassure her his dad was fine, even though she look particular cute like this he couldn't bare to see her so close to tears and patted her hand and smiled. She remained silent for a bit but seemed to have calmed down. She realised she was tightly grasping his hand and let go putting her hand onto her lap. "Well at least that's something but why can't they undo the curse? Is it something they've never come across before?" she asked.

"Yeah it looks like that may be the case but they've assured me they are confident he will be brought back soon enough, they are trying really hard and I believe them." he leaned back slightly and ran his hand over his hair before letting out a massive sigh.

"Why are you still on the way to school, surely they'll let you see him?" inquired Hermione her look of concern back as she realised that may not be the case.

"Ah… no. There are things they need to investigate first. I'm sure they'll let me see him in time but considering the circumstances I'm sure they have good reason to keep him secluded for now." he replied as if confirming the answer to himself, he didn't want to tell her it was for his own safety because he knew it may lead to questions he wasn't able to answer. "They are going to keep me updated on his progress, so I'm not too worried… my dad's tough, he's been through worse than this and lived to tell about it."

"Oh I understand, yes you're right they probably need to find out exactly what happened and why… but Death Eaters… why would they attack your father?" she said looking puzzled.

"Oh he hunts them." came Terence's reply as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hunts them?" Hermione looked confused "But you're in Slytherin." she blurted out and then instantly winced at her outburst as if she regretted saying it. "Oh sorry I didn't mean… I …err…" she stumbled over her words turning red once again and bowing her head in apology. Terence understood and just laughed. He patted her on the shoulder and spoke. "No I understand, don't worry about it… I'll admit it's a bit weird, you'd never imagine anyone involved with Slytherin to have a job hunting Death Eaters but my Dad was never in Slytherin. I think I only managed to be lumbered with it because my Mum was in it." he explained suddenly realising that probably was the truth. At least that was one thing he could make sense of from all of this.

Hermione suddenly shot up out of her seat with a look of guilt on her face. "Oh I'm so sorry that's why you were on your own in here, you must have wanted some time alone to think it over and here I then come bursting in jabbering like an idiot and giving you no time at all, I'm such an idiot." she put her hands over her face and then made for the door but Terence instantly grabbed her by the arm and held on. "No trust me Hermione that's not it. I'm glad you came in believe me, it feels great to get it off my chest and talk to someone about it, I'm grateful if anything that you came by." he held onto her arm and gave it a light squeeze. Hermione turned around not moving her arm away and looked at him. "Really?" she asked, "I mean if you want me to leave you only have to say the word and I'll be back in my own carriage as quick as you can say Hufflepuff, I really didn't mean to intrude." she pleaded trying to gauge his response.

"I know you didn't." Terence smiled, "But I'm glad you did because it would have felt ten times worse if I had been on my own… I probably would have cleared out the sweet cart alone for pity food and I simply can't afford that type of luxury." he replied grinning at her. Smiling back and now calm she sat back down. "Well that's good then but I doubt you'd of had much luck with the cart I'm afraid as Ron and Harry didn't leave much for anyone else."


	4. Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Terence roused slowly from his deep slumber, he had been dreaming vividly about the talk he'd had with Robert Burtleton but everything was tinted grey and flashing images of his dad lying beaten and bruised with wide open eyes kept overlapping. A dark cloaked figure had loomed behind Robert as he spoke and looked down on Terence with dark red eyes piercing through the empty hooded face, raising a robed arm up and pointing a bony hand towards him, the finger nails curling like a claw.

It was quite comforting that the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the complete contrast of the unsettling images that had plague his restless mind, it was Hermione sat opposite him, her legs stretched across the seat next to her resting on top of his and her head laid upon the soft armrest next to the window. Her hair brushed behind her ears her eyes tightly shut and her breathing slow and peaceful as she slept on.

They had been talking for hours after he had convinced her to stay. Speaking in great detail about what they had done over the holidays. Hermione had spent the summer with her parents on holiday in Italy, she spoke with great enthusiasm about the places she had been to and the people she had met. She spoke about how she'd love to learn Italian and go back again some day to discover the places she had not yet been to. She spoke about the food, music and style adopted over there, she described the buildings and the history of all the towns she'd visited and places she'd liked the most.

Terence watched her happily, noting how easily she forgot about herself when she was avidly talking about something, he liked the way she would describe things by using her hands to shape them out and how she would laugh to herself every so often as if she had remembered something or someone she had forgotten. Lost in a world of her own, completely engrossed.

Terence had never been to Italy before in his life but just from watching Hermione he suddenly had a great urge to go there right now. He liked the way every time she would talk about something she'd seen or learned she'd start the sentence with "You'll probably not find this that interesting but…" and would then proceed to tell him something amazing or funny.

He felt rather dull in comparison, considering all he'd done over the holiday was spend it at home doing normal every day things like going to the cinema or playing football in the park, having to eat out every night because his father wasn't at home and his own cooking the worst thing known to man. He felt stupid recalling things he had done that paled in comparison to the sights and sounds of Rome or Michelangelo's Tondo Doni but still Hermione hung on every word like he was reading the bible, she laughed and smiled along with him and took great interest in the things he had done just as much as he had with her.

Conversation like this shared with school friends was usually just a formality over in a matter of minutes but with Hermione he felt like he didn't ever want to stop, they had spoken at great length about the subjects they were taking this year and what they hoped their results would be. He explained to her what she was to expect, having taken the classes the previous year and told her about the new teachers she'd meet and what books made good exam reading material.

Upon mention of this, to Terence's amusement she had instantly jumped to her feet and frantically searched for a piece of paper to jot down the book titles. So when he pulled out a few books he happened to have with him in his case and handed them to her she nearly sent him flying as she jumped into him before remembering where she was and turning yet another brilliant shade of red and apologising. She told him all about the things she had done with Harry and Ron over the last few years such as playing a giant game of wizards chess (with life or death consequences), taming a massive three headed dog, coming face to face with a real life werewolf or how Harry had to fight a monster sized Basilisk in the much rumoured Chamber Of Secrets.

Terence had of course heard all these stories before from various students but to hear them first hand from someone who had actually been there was gripping and he marvelled at how amazing this girl truly was. He tried to imagine himself going through such trials and tribulations and shuddered to think how he would have coped. They discussed more trivial things as well and were surprised to find they shared the same taste in food, films and music. Not to mention that they both adored the band "The Familiars" a rather acquired taste in the wizarding world, to find someone who enjoyed their music as much as he did was unheard of to Terence. He noticed how happy she seemed when discussing Harry or Ron and had to admit he felt a strong course of green blood flow through him every time but also felt happy that she had friends as good as the ones she described. This sort of conversation went on for hours with them laughing and joking until finally somewhere between discussion of the giant trolls of Sweden and the unheard methods of creating a perfect "silence" potion they had drifted off to sleep with only the thin veil of glow from the moon shining through their pitch black carriage for light.

As Terence stretched his arms up high, shaking off the last remnants of drowsiness that still covered his joints he sat back and gazed at the girl sleeping quietly in front of him. He can't have been sure how long he had sat there looking at her but was brought to when he spotted the familiar lamp lights from the platform of the schools station looming in the distance. The whole train seemed deathly silent but he knew it wouldn't last long when the train came to a stop and everyone would have to pile out again just like they had piled in. Terence slowly stood up and switched on one of the lamp lights above his seat casting the once dark carriage into clarity. He knelt down in front of Hermione and lightly shook her shoulder but to no avail, she slept on happily and just wrinkled her nose slightly as if she was dreaming. Terence smiled and shook her again this time calling lightly "Hermione, Hermione time to get up." but yet again apart from a sleepy sigh murmured from her lips no sign of her waking up was shown. Terence knew he'd have to resort to desperate measures and so leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Hermione you've just handed in your "Transfiguration" paper but you haven't put your house name on the page, that'll be at least 2 marks you've missed." And with that Hermione sprung to life and sat straight up rubbing her eyes and looking down at her lap as if searching for a desk of some kind. "Good to see you're still with us." greeted Terence as he lugged his Trunk off the top of the carriage and pulled his school robe from it which he put on noting the cold bite of the air coming in through the open window.

Hermione looked around and then spotting Terence she smiled and stretch up and out shaking her head and pulling her hair behind her head and tying it back with a simple hair band she had over her wrist. "How long have I been asleep?" asked Hermione, glancing toward her watch and then back at Terence.

"Oh hours Hermione, in fact we've had to go round the route twice just because I couldn't wake you up." joked Terence pointing towards the station up ahead.

"Really? That's odd because the last thing I remember before drifting off was you slouched back with your head hanging to one side fast asleep." came her reply as she smiled, then bent down to put her shoes back on.

"Oh no I wasn't snoring was I? I'd hate to find out I was a snorer, I could handle many things in life but to branded a nocturnal noise factory would be top of my list of things I never want to be." Terence helped the girl to her feet and held out her robe as she turned around and slipped her arms into it.

"Thanks. No you weren't snoring but you were drooling and pulling an odd face that resembled a Goldfish." she explained as she neatened up the front of her robes.

"Oh that's ok then." replied Terence as he watched her take the books he had given her and stuff them into her robe pockets and then give them a reassuring pat.

At that moment the door to their carriage slid open with a thud and stood there with a face like thunder was the red headed boy Terence assumed was called Ron. Harry stood behind him talking to another red headed girl before she disappeared down the train. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" inquired Ron as he looked from Hermione to Terence and then back to Hermione. "The train's stopped and it'll take us ages to get through the crowds on the platform, you're usually the first one off most the time."

Hermione merely grinned back and replied, "No need to panic Ronald, it's only a few hundred people I'm sure it'll die down soon enough." and with that she turned to Terence and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for the books, I had so much fun tonight." she smiled up at him and then leant on tip toes and whispered in his ear. "I really hope your father is ok, if you need someone to talk to let me know." She then went to turn to leave but Terence quickly grabbed her by the hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you Hermione, I'm glad you were here when I need someone to talk to. You'll never know how much help you were to me, I'm really grateful." he thanked her from the bottom of his heart and then let go of her hand. If shades of red came any darker then he didn't know they existed but the reddened face of Hermione had looked happier than he had ever seen it as she turned and headed towards the door. She took her case off Ron and thanked him and then headed for the train's exit giving a wave to him as she left. Ron just stood there eyeing the boy in front of him suspiciously before giving a slight nod and heading after her. The other boy "Harry" walked past and gave him a nod and a grin before calling after Ron to wait up.

Terence waited in his carriage for a few more minutes until the throng of people had wandered off and then walked slowly down the empty train with his heavy trunk floating behind him. He dropped off his luggage at the drop point and then made his way down the old path from the station to a gathering of students waiting around what looked like horse carriages but with no horses. Terence stood there with his hands in his robe pockets watching the crowd chatter and lark about. He turned his gaze to the sky and noted the amount of stars on view tonight, he let the cold night air cleanse his mind and senses as he remembered the train journey he had spent with Hermione, he was so thankful she had been there, if not that journey would have been among the worst hours of his life, full of worry, fretting and confusion. Instead it was probably now the fondest memory he had ever had about school.

He walked up to the front of the last carriage and stroked the head of the black horse like creature much to the confusion of half the students who were watching him. He didn't care and continued to slowly run his hand over the creature's neck as it closed its eyes and swayed towards his touch. He hadn't noticed the boy who had wandered over and stood yards away from him. "You can see them too I take it?" It was Harry, he peered over at the horse and then back at Terence with a smile on his face.

"Yep you'd be right… and were not the only ones I guess." replied Terence nodding towards a rather odd looking girl with blonde hair who was hugging one of the other creatures around the neck, to be honest it didn't look too pleased with the girls show of affection but stood still and took it all the same. They both burst out laughing and watched her try to clamber onto the back of the creature before being restrained from doing so by a frantic looking Hermione backed up by Ron who looked less frantic and more confused with this girl who appeared to be climbing onto thin air.

"I see you've not met Luna yet." chuckled Harry taking a step forward and bringing his hand softly down the horse's snout.

"Luna huh, her second name wouldn't be Lovegood would it?" asked Terence putting his hands back into his pockets.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well she looks familiar, I think it's the same girl who handed me this at the station back in London. He took out a bright green flyer and handed it to Harry. Harry looked down at the note and read it.

_  
"Interested in the wild and weird side of the wizarding world?_

Ever wondered who or what resided in the Shrieking Shack?

Ever wanted to find the whereabouts of Bigfoot?

Want to learn how to create a Furtle Buzzmarker?

Do you feel the urge to discuss the hidden messages in Merlin's Autobiography?

Then come to Luna Lovegood's after class group meetings. You'll be welcome with

Open arms and a fresh cup of Bastrel Sludge Juice.

All species welcome. You won't find us we'll find you"  
Harry burst out laughing again and glanced back at Luna now being lectured like a naughty child by Hermione.

"You can't help thinking she added the last part so she could explain the poor attendance." noted Harry as he handed back the piece of paper. "So how come you can see these things as well?" asked Harry "I guess you know why I can, I think the whole world knows that one." sighed Harry looking back into the creatures eyes.

"To be honest mate, I have no idea. I only found out last year that I could see them when Hagrid was feeding them outside the school near the woods. When I asked him about them he looked as shocked as I did but was quick to ask for help as he found it hard to know where they were half the time. He explained how only a select number of people could see them but I've never had a brush with death in my life. I asked my father about it and he assured me that I was always a healthy happy child and never in any danger but he did seem concerned that I could see them, I suppose he would." He looked backed at a puzzled Harry and then back at the horse.

"That is odd." was all Harry could say before the voice of Professor McGonagall came out from over the crowd. "Right ladies and gentlemen, if you would kindly make your way to a carriage, please don't be alarmed they are perfectly safe. Just don't lean out over the edge as they are moving, we don't want a repeat of last year's fiasco." with this she gave a disapproving glance over at a boy in Terence's year who sheepishly shrunk back into the crowd. Terence could remember how long the boy had been in hospital with his broken arm. It was the talk of the school for a while.

As the students all piled one by one onto the carriages Harry tapped Terence on the arm and asked, "If you want, you can share our carriage?" as he motioned towards the one which Ron was now struggling to clamber into, being helped in by Hermione and Luna.

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it but I think I'll pass." He nodded to Ron. "I think your mate might be a bit annoyed if I barge in on your group, I thought he was going to thump me back at the train." Terence chuckled.

"Ah yeah I forgot about Ron, I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's a good bloke once you get to know him, just a little protective when it comes to Hermione… although he'd never admit it." explained Harry scratching his head.

"Yeah I guessed it might be that… but I understand why." Terence stood in silence for a bit looking at Hermione before coming back to his senses. "No, thanks Harry but I'd be a bit worried about being chucked over the side half way there." Terence and Harry grinned. "But I do appreciate the offer though, not everyone is so accepting of us Slytherins." finished Terence.

With that said Harry looked down at the colour of the boy's robes and his eyes opened wide in realisation. Having noticed his mistake Terence chuckled again. "I suppose it helps if that person hasn't noticed it yet." he smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder before wandering off to find another carriage waving his hand behind his back leaving Harry to head back to his group of friends.

The carriage journey was fairly uneventful albeit for a few Hufflepuff boys who thought it would be funny to stand up when going over the bumpy road to then be thrown almost off the back of the carriage headfirst if it wasn't for a few lunged grabs from their friends. Terence had managed to find a carriage mainly comprised of Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. They all sat in silence as the wheels bounced off the hard soil surface. Terence leaned on the edge of the carriage and looked out across to the distance boats of first years making their way across the lake, only a single lamp light shining from each one. They glowed off the waters surface and looked like a pattern of stars slowly floating towards the school. After a while the carriages pulled to a halt outside the castle grounds and everyone piled out chatting and laughing. They had a short journey across the school's large field and then across the courtyard before they could get inside. Terence hung behind the rest and took his time, savouring the fresh air and the cool nightly breeze. He looked for Hermione but she was no where to be seen, she must have been further towards the front with Harry and Ron. Suddenly behind him he heard a faint noise, it was like light footsteps crunching the grass behind him. He spun round and looked out into the pitch black distance but there was nothing. He stood there peering out convinced of the noise he'd heard and then spotted a dark shadow someway off in the distance making it's way into the Forbidden Forest. After a while the dark shape disappeared lost inside the tangle of trees. Even though Terence was curious he knew it would be madness to try and follow the shadow… it was after all just a shadow. He gave it one last look and then turned back realising he was now well behind everyone else as they were already inside the courtyard and making their way into the school.

Terence hurriedly made his way across the field and into the yard with only a few helpful lamp lights to guide the way. He was about to head up the steps and into the school when he heard a loud voice coming from one corner of the yard. He looked over and noticed a crowd of students gathered in a circle. On closer inspection he noted that they were all from Slytherin, probably up to no good thought Terence but he didn't see the point in going over there for no reason so he started back up the stairs but froze when he heard another voice… a girl's voice, unfamiliar but she sounded frightened. Again Terence looked out across the courtyard and spotted Malfoy in the middle of the group standing in front of the girl who'd handed him the flyer earlier… Luna Lovegood. Malfoy was waving his wand in her face and shouting all sorts of things at her. He couldn't make them out but knew that the only reason someone like Malfoy would speak to someone like Luna would be for trouble. Terence quickly jumped down the stairs and strode over to the group that had gathered around her. He barged his way through the 10 strong group and approached the two in the middle. Luna spotted him approaching and took a frightful step back, she appeared to think he was there to join in with the foray but instead Terence stepped in between the two and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Hello sunshine, don't mind if I cut in for a second do you?" Terence glared at the squinty eyed little twerp in front of him. Malfoy looked outraged and stepped forward. "Get lost Terence, this has nothing to do with you." He snarled and stood almost nose to nose with the boy. "Just get lost, I'll deal with you later. My problem is with this one." Draco then pointed over to the girl who had now clung to the back of Terence's robes in fright.

"Why what's she done Malfoy? Didn't she curtsey when you passed or something?" Terence didn't back down but instead curled his fists up as tight as he could.

"Shut up you idiot, this stupid girl was handing out this rubbish." and with that Draco chucked what looked like one of Luna's flyers at his chest. "I'm not having this school turned into some sort of freak show by a psychotic half-breed like that." he again waved his wand at the girl and curled his thin cold lips. "Now get out the way Terence unless you want to watch as I turn her into the rat that she so clearly deserves to be." The crowd of Slytherins gathered closer and Draco's wand sparked and whizzed, this was clearly getting out of hand and Terence knew that Draco was serious.

He didn't have many options and knew that he would probably have to get himself dirty on this occasion. With his mind made up he reached around his back and grabbed hold of Luna's hand. She held it tightly with both hands not knowing what was going to happen next. Malfoy advanced forward on him with the rest of his gang and Terence knew it was now or never. Terence looked just over Malfoy's shoulder and opened his eye's wide in surprise. Noticing Terence's stare Malfoy turned his head to see what he had seen and with that Terence swung his fist as hard as he could and punched Draco square in the face and sent the boy flying backwards into the group, he landed on his back completely motionless. The other 9 gawped at Malfoy in shock and Terence took this chance, turned around and ran full pelt towards the school with Luna dragging behind him. He broke through two burley lads and sprinted for all he was worth across the yard. He could hear the sound of the group now charging after him shouting at him and screaming at the top of their lungs.

The courtyard now seemed ten times the size it was just a while ago and the doors of the school loomed far off in the distance. Suddenly he felt a fizz of light whiz by just above his head, then another came shooting past barely missing his arm by inches. The spells were so close he knew they could only be yards behind, he also knew that it meant there was no chance they would make it back to the school in one piece. With this in mind he pulled Luna's arm in front of him and slung her forward. "Just run!" he screamed at her as she looked back confused. "Get help." then he turned and ran full pelt at the 9 large boys baying for his blood.

He crashed shoulder first into the first one and sent him falling to the ground. The second boy came flying at him but missed with his curse and wasn't prepared so Terence swung his right arm at him and landed a blow to the back of his head. He then grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the other two coming from his left. Without a word he sent a streak of light towards the two boys and hit the first one square in the chest which sent him flying back into the other boy. He then spun around dodging yet another curse and sent another one into a large boy who had dropped his wand.

Terence then felt a surge of power hit his back and it ran like electricity all the way through his body and pushed out off his stomach which sent him face forward into the ground. He turned around to spot another Slytherin boy standing with his wand pointing at him.

He scrabbled to his feet and with all his might sent another shot straight at the boys face but it missed and flew by in the distance. It was too late to hear the sound of breaking air that came from his left side and only felt the connection of a fist to his jaw. He could taste blood but not much pain, the blow didn't even knock him down. He turned to the culprit and tackled him to the ground, he then rolled forward and stunned yet another lad who had approached behind and raised his wand. The boy fell to his knees in pain and collapsed.

Then from behind him another boy had grabbed his collar, Terence spun around to see a fist careering towards his face, he ducked the punch and brought his own sailing up and running through the boys chin knocking the sneaky git onto his back. Now completely disorientated and exhausted Terence turned around looking at 5 or 6 bodies on the floor, but he wasn't sure how many he had taken out. He spotted one more sending a spell towards him but it was inaccurate and just fizzled out in the air, Terence wasted no time and cracked off another spell and landed it onto the boy's legs which swung out from under him, he landed with a thud on his shoulder and lay still. 7 Terence thought to himself… if he was lucky… but it was too much.

Again he felt a surge of pain hit him in the ribs in the form of a spell which this time hit hard and sent him off his feet and onto the hard ground. He winced in pain and fumbled for his wand but it was no where in sight. He felt another surge of pain this time from a kick to the stomach and rolled over to be confronted by two boys standing menacingly over him. They glared down like rabid dogs enraged and hungry for revenge. The boy on the left which he realised was Crabbe curled his lips into an evil grin licking away the blood that dripped from his nose. He pushed the other boy aside and raised his wand in the air, it crackled and burned with rage, the end of it glowing like hot lava. With an almighty cry he pointed it toward the fallen boy. Terence knew this time he wouldn't miss.


	5. Unexpected Additions

Terence closed his eyes tight and waited for the searing pain to pierce through his body, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as a scream of "Impedimenta." rang out across the courtyard, he heard the fizz and felt the heat from the light warm his skin but… nothing, no pain, no blood, no scream just… nothing.

Confused Terence eased open his eyes expecting to see Crabbe and the other Slytherin boy towering over him wands pointed directly at his face but instead all he could see was the tiny dotted star painted sky above his head. What was going on, he thought to himself and raised his head off the ground, he peered around at his feet and found his attackers sprawled out like a rug on the ground. Crabbe's face contorted in pain with a cut above his right eye. The other boy was buried under him, a face full of Crabbe's elbow and gasping for air. They slowly pulled themselves up and ran for their lives back into the darkness screaming in pain and fear. Terence scratched his head and looked around some more, it was then his eyes fell upon a new addition to the group of attackers… it was Harry Potter standing just metres away from him with his wand still pointed in the direction that Crabbe and the other boy had once stood, a look of complete determination on his face. Once Harry had clamed down he bowed his head and then looked at Terence, a broad smile coming to his face. "Flipping heck Terence what the hell have you been up to?" he put his wand back into his pocket and ran up to Terence's side. He place his head under Terence's arm and lifted him to his feet making sure to steady the wounded boy as he went.

"H... Harry." Terence spluttered as he gasped for air, he could already taste the blood swirling inside his mouth and spat it out towards the ground. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, every inch of his body ached and his bruises throbbed from his legs to his head. He then looked up towards Harry and grinned at his saviour, he then outstretched his hand and shook Harry's. "You absolute diamond Harry, thank you." he winced in pain as his stretched up full length and surveyed the damage he had done. At least six boys from Slytherin lay flat out on the ground and were still rolling around in pain. In the distance a bruised Malfoy was slowly regaining consciousness, now sporting a black eye on the right side of his face. He shook his head violently and then caught sight of Terence, he retreated in fear and scrabbled to his feet clawing at the soil as he did so. He then turned tail and legged it faster than a Hippogriff away from the courtyard.

Terence laughed quietly and then patted Harry on the shoulder. "Really Harry, thank you. That was too close for comfort, another second and I would have been spending the entire first term drinking Madam Pomfrey's skin graph elixir." he shuddered at the thought and then made his way over to a fallen Slytherin and started helping him to his feet.

"Sure, no problem at all but… did you really do all of this?" Harry asked in astonishment as he tolled up the body count in his mind. He then followed suit and helped another boy off the ground.

"I think I may have." replied Terence sending the dazed boy in the direction of the school entrance. "Just shows what you can do when you panic." he grinned at Harry and then started helping the remaining casualties on their way. "But Harry how did you know I was here, I thought everyone had gone inside?" he looked back at Harry as he propped the last remaining boy onto his legs.

"Ah well that was all down to this lady." he then stepped aside and pointed in the direction of a girl standing over a boy Terence had missed pointing her finger at him and giving him a nudge with her foot. Upon hearing mention of herself Luna looked up and trotted over with a skip to join them. As she reached them she bowed her head in thanks and then smiled at Terence. "Thanks ever so much for the help, that was absolute madness back there." she said dancing around the two and jabbing her fists. "Absolute pandemonium, how on earth did you managed to take on all of those Slytherins? Do you have some kind of sub-human strength or are you really part wolf… or Dragon… hmm I suppose a bit of both might also be possible." having completely forgotten why she was here she took out an old ripped notepad from her back pocket and began scrawling notes manically into it.

"You're welcome." replied Terence giving Harry a puzzled look, Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head as if telling Terence "Don't ask."

Having finished writing her notes she popped the book back into her pocket and again thanked Terence. "Thank you so much, I was so lucky to find Harry still waiting about in the entrance hall, as soon as I told him what was happening he ran straight out." Luna pointed towards Harry, Terence nodded towards Harry again by way of thanks and then looked back at the girl dancing about between them.

"Well thank you Luna, you and Harry saved my neck back there. If there is anyway I can repay you please let me know." he silently pleaded that she didn't ask him to join her crazy club and then patted her shoulder.

"Not at all my good fellow." came her odd reply. "One good turn deserves another and you got me out of a sticky situation back there. That Malfoy can never just let anyone be. I was only handing out my fliers to the passing students when he came over and started jabbing his finger at me and growling like a pug dog." she pulled a face as if showing her disgust for the boy and then peered down at her watch.

"Merlin's ghost! We're going to be late for the opening ceremony if we don't hurry. I so want to see the sorting hat this year, maybe I could ask it some questions… you know like where he came from and who did he belong to? That would be amazing." Her eyes sparkled with ideas as she pulled up her robes and turned to make for the school entrance. Harry and Terence followed suit and wandered a little bit behind her as she danced and twirled reciting some weird song about Nurtle Sprouts and full moons. Terence rubbed his head and then held his hand up to his face as he felt the dried blood on his eyebrow and cheek. His jaw felt slightly swollen but overall he knew it could have been much worse. Harry spotted him and spoke up. "Seriously though Terence, how did you manage to take on that many wizards at once. I could see you from the stairs and you were like a man possessed. At one moment I thought you were going to chuck your wand away and try to strangle them all with your bare hands." Harry looked confused and motioned back to the courtyard as they walked.

"Well as you can tell I got quite a kicking myself." Terence replied pointing towards his cuts.

"Still I can't quite believe it…" muttered Harry looking down at the ground.

"Maybe it comes from my dad, he hunts Death Eaters for a living and is pretty handy with a wand when it comes down to using it." Terence thought deeply back on all the stories he had heard about his dad, all the fights and scraps he had gotten into and came out unscathed.

"Hunts Death Eaters?" inquired Harry. "But you're in Slytherin." Terence frowned half in amusement and half in frustration as he remembered Hermione's very same reaction.

"Yeah weird isn't it." chuckled Terence "It might also have to do with losing my Mother when I was born, my Dad was away an awful lot so I had to learn to fend for myself most the time. Ah… the amount of fights I had at Primary school over kids calling me names because I didn't have a mother. I must have spent the first 8 years of life a permanent shade of black and blue." He laughed again and looked over at Harry.

"You lost your Mother too?" replied Harry as if thinking hard. "Do you ever think about what your life would have been like if she had still been around?" Harry seemed lost in thought only stirring when Terence replied.

"Every day Harry mate. I can't help but envy the kids that have a nice normal family home to go back to during the holidays." Terence tried to remember the last time he and his dad had ever spent a day just doing normal every day stuff… but he couldn't.

"Me too." Harry whispered half to Terence and half to himself as they climbed the stone steps to the schools entrance.

Terence, Harry and Luna arrived at the Dinning hall doors just in the nick of time. Terence neatened up his torn robes and tried to wipe as much blood from his face as possible before entering the great hall. All the students were already seated and all looked in their direction as soon as they opened the doors. The three of them stood there for a while like spare parts, then Terence tapped Harry on the shoulder and gave him another quick hand shake before making his way to the Slytherin table waving to Luna as he went. He collapsed down into the first empty seat he could find and peered down the table. He managed to spot at least 4 or 5 of his attackers, including Malfoy wedged between Crabbe and Goyle with a bloody nose and a black eye. He sneered at Terence and then turned to face the other way looking towards the teachers table where Terence noticed he was receiving a viscous stare from Professor Snape. He knew he'd be in trouble the next time Snape had him on his own… but he didn't care.

He then searched over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Harry talking feverishly to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a handful of others. It seemed he was describing the nights events to them in great detail as Hermione then looked straight over at him and noticing the wounds from his confrontation looked horrified and started to rise out of her chair. She was about to make a b-line for him when Ron quickly grabbed her arm yanking her back down before pointing over to the teachers table telling her that the sorting hat ceremony was about to start. Hermione still looked worryingly over at him but stayed put as Dumbledore rose from his chair.

He raised his hands for hush and then spoke. "Welcome once again young witches and wizards to another year at Hogwarts Academy. After the events of last year I hope we will be in for a more relaxing school environment this time." as he said this his gaze landed upon Harry Potter. Over the course of the speech Terence drifted in and out of consciousness, he must have been hit on the head far harder than he had realised. His ears perked up though when mention of the sorting hat came to them. The hat in question was now being placed just before the teachers table on a stool and in front of the crowd of first years now worriedly huddled between the two middle tables. He looked at each and every one of them and pondered on which house they were destined for. Terence had never been fond of the sorting hat system ever since he came to Hogwarts. He had spent his entire school life alienated from his own house because he didn't fit it with its cold and harsh personality. He hated the way that all the problem students were instantly swept into Slytherin without a second thought as if they didn't want them infecting the rest of the houses. It was all too clear to Terence that by placing all these pure blooded pig headed wizards into one house was only condemning them to a life of greed and hatred, why would anyone feel the need to change when surround by a hundred more of there own kind. It was ridiculous. It was then that his mind cast back to his very own sorting hat ceremony all those years ago. He like all the pupils before him had sat on that very same stool in front of the praying eyes of the older years. He had made friends with a young scruffy boy called David Portmurdle who had just moments before him been put into Hufflepuff. So naturally as he sat there on the seat with the wretched hat a mere inches from his head he prayed to be placed in Hufflepuff too.

But as that hat graced his head it instantly clamped on and sneered like it had caught a mugger stealing and old ladies purse. "Ah and who do with have here then?" asked the sorting hat. "Yes I know you, you've been here before haven't you?" Terence wanted to ask what he was on about but the hat continued. "Well let's have another go shall we… hmm yes you have changed somewhat I'll admit… but it's still you. Let's look… a strong determined will to fight and courage too… ah yes lot's of potential here I see. Well I could see you doing very well in a house like Gryffindor." the hat mused, Terence felt very positive about that selection. "But you'd also fair quite well in Hufflepuff" even better thought Terence. "Nope I know the place for you my boy. You'll fit right in here, yes I'm certain." and with that the hat declared. "Slytherin." to the entire school. Terence just sat there bemused having heard all the stories about Slytherin he couldn't see any appeal at all in joining that house. It was only when a younger Professor McGonagall pushed him softly towards the table that he stumbled over like taking the long walk to the electric chair he finally joined the rest of his house and sat down in utter shock.

Snapping back into reality Terence had already missed almost half of the students and watched the rest being sorted. Twenty minutes later all the students had been sorted and seated and now Dumbledore once again addressed the school.

"Now, before we begin the feast I have one more announcement to make. This year we will be having a new student join our school all the way from France transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I'm sure some of you may know her already. Her father has just been transferred to the Ministry of magic over in this country so she will be seeing out her remaining two school years inside these very walls. It has already been decided that she will be in Gryffindor house by personal request. So let me introduce you to Miss Adélaïde Aucoin." and with that a tall blonde girl with defined beautiful features dressed in Gryffindor robes rose up from the teachers table and made her way down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. A cheer from the boys went up in unison as she paraded like a cat walk queen between the tables. All the boys turned as she walked and all the girls turned their noses. Terence burst out with laughter at the sight causing a few stern looks from his house. She gracefully floated down to an empty seat right opposite Ron and sat down. She seemed to know Ron, Harry and Hermione from the when she was here last year and greeted them like old friends. Ron looked positively ecstatic and almost jumped across the table to greet her. Harry just nodded and smiled and he couldn't help but notice a slight look of annoyance in Hermione's eyes as she shook the French girl's hand. Terence watched them for a while chatting, wishing he was over there… not because of Adélaïde but because he felt that he might actually get to talk to Hermione now that Ron was preoccupied.

Dumbledore then called for silence and waved his hand across the entire hall to which all the tables produced plates of food out of thin air. It looked like a truly exquisite banquet and everyone wasted no time tucking into their dinner.

Terence on the other hand had grown tired of sitting in silence and didn't feel like eating anything for all he could taste at the moment was metal. So he quietly stood up and left the hall without notice.


	6. Midnight Memories

Terence made his way downstairs and stood in front of the wall to the Slytherin common room. He spoke the password and waited as the wall parted before him. Once he was inside he was greeted by an eerie green light cast from the lamps that were dotted about on the walls. Giving a quick glance around he heaved a huge sigh of disappointment, every year Terence had hoped in vein that something would have been changed about the room, something to make it more like an actual common room and not a dudgeon for the damned… but low and behold nothing yet again had changed. The dull grey stonework still plastered his vision in every direction and the skulls still remained a focal point just in case god forbid anyone felt the slightest twinge of happiness poke their heart they would always have those retched bones there to whisk it away again. Terence glanced at the common room notice board before making his way down the stone steps and into the seating area. Scattered about here and there were a few rather uninviting leather couches and chairs, the edges sharp and colours black… more like a devils throne than a place to ease ones tired feet. He stood there in silence for a little while letting the atmosphere of doom and death wash over him like a tide and then made his way towards the boys sleeping area. Just as he was about to set foot through the door a grey shadow rushed through him like a mist and whizzed around the room screaming like a spoilt child who'd had its rattle taken away. Terence was of course used to the dramatic entrance of Peeves by now but it didn't make it any less annoying every time the noisy ghost made its presence known. Peeves now turned his attention on the boy stood below him and pointed an accusing finger aimed at his victim and jeered. "Ah I don't recall the feast being over yet." his face breaking into an evil grin. "Naughty boy indeed, I can't wait to see what Snape will say once I tell him Terence Petalsnout was caught sneaking out of the entrance ceremony, what will he do I wonder?"

Terence had of course had this conversation before, many times in fact. Peeves' favourite hobby was to squeal on students at every opportunity. He wasn't picky either, just because he often vacated the Slytherin common room didn't mean he was biased about who received his appalling treatment next. "Feel free Peeves sir." taunted Terence giving a mock bow towards the ghost's direction. "Also while you're at it you can tell him about the five bottles of Butterbeer I sneaked out with me. I also got into a bit of a fight a while back… gave Draco Malfoy a nasty black eye… you know how much he favours Malfoy… why not tell him about that too?" Terence then stared back at the ghost with a happy smile on his face and giving him a quick thumbs up.

"Ah no fun… no fun at all." the ghost dropped his shoulders, turned and sailed into the nearest wall and disappeared. Terence knew that the reason Peeves loved to tell on students so much was because he wanted to see them shudder and plead in front of him as he told them what he was going to do. Without insensitive to tattle the ghost couldn't see the point.

Feeling exhausted and battered Terence turned back and wandered into the bedroom. His bed was still as usual on the far side of the room right in the corner. His drapes still drawn as he'd left them last year and still the same amazing and vibrant colour of grey with green hem all the way around. He pulled his trunk open at the foot of his bed and chucked his robe into it, then kicked it shut and tore the drapes open. He then slung himself in one fluid motion towards his pillow and buried his face in it, breathing in the fresh smell of the sheets. He lay like that for a few minutes mulling over the days events and then turned over and placed his hands behind his head. Looking up at the cobwebs and dust that adorned the surface above him he sighed once and again and wondered if he had anything to remotely look forward to this year. His eyes heavy and his heart deflated he drifted in and out of sleep until his eyes closed for good and the effect of the tiring day hammered him into a deep slumber.

"Terence, Terence." the voice, that voice. Even from just one word he could feel the hatred and the venom brought forth from the owner's soul, dark and deadly, selfish and sadistic. A man who had never loved in his life, never smiled but smirked, never laughed but cackled. "Terence, it's time for you to join me… time we put things right." the voice grew stronger in the darkness and vibrated with strength. "Your Mother knew Terence, she did… she knew what you would become… and she was proud." the voice breathed heavily and Terence could feel it on the back of his neck, then on his face. "Let's not let Mother down Terence, don't tell me she died for nothing." then a face emerged from the darkness, a man with skull like features almost un-human, his eyes… unfeeling and full of spite, a mouth with rows of sharp teeth curled into a menacing grin. "Kill them Terence, kill them all." then a thousand screams filled the air at once piercing his body and shaking his soul to the foundation until he was alone no more.

Jolting upright in his bed Terence looked around him frantically. The darkness of the boys dorm only illuminated by a single lamp over by the door. He was now not on his own but the only one awake as all the other Slytherin boys now were in their beds fast asleep, some snoring, some kicking out at something in their dream… probably him. Terence pulled the tangled sheets off his legs and heaved them onto the icy cold floor. He put his head in his hands and felt the sweat from his forehead seep into his palms. The dream hand left him rather shaken and confused… it was so vivid, so real. The face he had never seen before he now could never forget, etched into his mind. The screams he had heard still echoed in his head like a drum. Terence had never been so awake in his life, his heart still going at a thousand beats a minute, his ears pounding. He slowly stood up and pulled on his jumper and took his robe from his trunk. He then made his way to the door of the dorm and quietly eased it open and slipped through. Terence stared out into the darkness of the common room and tried to make out any shapes but his eyes just wouldn't adjust so he took out his wand and whispered "Lumos." his wand glowing from the tip casting an outline onto every piece of furniture. Unsteady he made his way over to a chair and sat down. He once again ran through the dream in his mind and felt an icy chill flow through his bones. He sat there for some time with his recollections and then finally gave up on trying to piece it together. Instead he stood up once again but instead of making for bed he headed for the common room exit, he needed to escape this cold grey cell and breathe some fresh air so he decided to take a little midnight walk around the school. He'd done so on many occasions but this time with no particular destination he made his way up towards the Library.

The cold chill of the common room was now replaced with a slightly less chilly breeze as he silently walked down the school corridors. He held his wand up in front of him and kept a close ear out for the sound of any patrolling teachers. As much as Terence hated his common room he loved the rest of the school and felt he could wander its halls and rooms for hours, lost in its charm and atmosphere. He looked at all the paintings as he past and noted that everybody was now either missing from their frame or fast asleep, the occasional painted wizard would stir and give him a look of disapproval as he past. It took him quite some time to get to the Library but now he was finally there he was surprised to find a glow of light coming from inside. The door was open a crack and the glow framed it as if inviting its whereabouts to passers by. Terence crept over in the dark and pushed the door open. He looked over towards the source of the light and spotted a boy sat by the window casting a watchful eye to the ground down below. The boy breathed in heavily and then let it all out it one swoop. He looked lost in thought and didn't stir as Terence made his way closer. Only when he was a few yards away did Terence realise it was Harry Potter, dressed in his pyjamas under his school robe.

"It would be nice if this school had a television at a time like this wouldn't it?" Terence piped up waving his hand in Harry's direction. A startled Harry started to stand up but upon seeing who his visitor was smiled and sat back down. "I mean a windows great but not a lot happens no matter how much you stare at it." Terence walked up beside Harry and peered out over the school grounds. The stillness of the forest the only view apart from a small glimmer of lamp light coming from Hagrid's hut.

Harry chuckled, "I'd take a window over T.V any day, have you seen some of the rubbish they put on?" Harry leaned closer to the glass and breathed a mist onto it before wiping it off again. "I take it you couldn't sleep either?" asked Harry turning his head to look at Terence.

"Yep, either that or I've become a vampire with my knowledge." Terence wandered over to the table and chairs by the window and settled down into one, picking up the book of potions that had been left there before tossing it down again.

Harry sat on the window sill and looked across the Library with fondness. "I don't know what it is about this place, but after a bad dream this room always seems to calm me down." Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted over at Terence having taken off his glasses.

"So I'm not the only one, I bet it wasn't as bad a dream as mine though." replied Terence leaning back on the chairs rear legs.

"It was my Mother's screams, just before she…" Harry looked down at his feet and shifted his weight. Terence rocked forward and placed his hands on the table.

"Maybe it was then." said Terence wincing at the inappropriateness of his earlier remark. He remained silent for a bit and then spoke again. "Do you remember much… I mean of what happened?"

"No, just a flash of green light and my mother's scream. It's the only memory I have of her…" Harry trailed off with a pained look on his face. "How many people have been hurt in the same way I have because of Voldemort? How many more people still have nightmares because of that man." Harry now looked angry and clenched his fist tight.

"Well you can count me in with that one." whispered Terence looking over at Harry "But no way near to the same extent."

"What you mean Voldemort has attacked you too?" Harry asked with a puzzled face. Shaking his head Terence then proceeded to tell Harry about his fathers attack and his talk with the Robert Burtleton, he explained about how Robert believed Voldemort to be involved but how he couldn't tell Terence any more on the subject. Harry listened intently with a look of shock on his face. "And they won't let you see your father?" replied Harry looking worried.

"Nope… looks like I won't get to see him for a while yet, as he's still unconscious and all."

"It's hardly fair though is it? I mean to expect you to remain calm whilst your father is in that state." Harry again looked angered and with a look of determination on his face spoke again, "I've got to stop him… If it takes everything I've got I'll gladly shed every drop of blood I have to stop him. I will."

Terence sighed and pondered on what Harry might face and then patted his shoulder. "Good luck Harry, you're a braver man than many to say that with so much conviction." Terence thought back on his fathers battered and beaten body and added "I'm gain if you are. It won't be easy but if you need any help Harry any at all then just ask. If it means I get to put the boot in on the crazy old fool for my old man then I'll do all I can." Terence smiled at Harry and held out his hand.

Harry smiled back. "Ok." He shook Terence by the hand and looked more determined than ever. "You're right when you say it won't be easy though, I doubt it'll have a happy ending."

"Blah save that for the movies, it's much cooler to go down in a ball of fire all wands blazing anyway don't you think?" Terence grinned and lightly punched Harry on the arm.

"It would make the history books more interesting at least." replied Harry smiling back.

The boys spent the next few hours talking about their pasts and about Hogwarts. Terence realised he shared a lot more in common with Harry than he had first thought. He found out Harry was the Gryffindor seeker just like he had been for Slytherin before being kicked off the team for fighting with his other team mates. He also surprised Harry when he mentioned that he too could speak Parseltongue. Terence knew it wasn't that common and like Harry could not explain why he could speak it. He just could. They spoke about this for a while until Harry gave a massive yawn and decided to head back to bed. He picked up his glasses and his wand and sleepily left the Library. Terence sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment letting the dream he'd had wash over him once again before shaking his head and also deciding to head back to his dorm. He gathered his wand and robe and headed out the door.

Just as he exited however he was startled half to death when a hand from the shadows grabbed him by the shoulder and held on.

"Ello, Terence isn't it?" The voice dipped thick in a French accent came from behind his ear and he spun round to reveal the occupant. It was Adélaïde Aucoin. She was dressed in a blue silk nightgown with her school robe pulled over it. Terence stared at the girl confused at the sight of her before answering. "Yeah that's right… Adélaïde right? How come you know my name?" inquired Terence smiling at her. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave a dazzling smile. "Probably the same way you know mine Terence. I asked about you." she smiled again.

"Well no, you were introduced to the whole school so…"

"Harry told me all about your little confrontation with Malfoy and those thugs last night." cut in Adélaïde ignoring Terence's admission. "It was ever so brave of you to come to that girls rescue like that." she fluttered her eyes and carried on "It's hard to find men who are willing to fight for a lady in this day and age."

Terence slightly taken back by the odd girl answered "Well it's not much to be honest, a braver man might not have gotten his arse kicked at the same time, a stronger, braver man would have come out of that one unscathed. I got toppled and whacked bloody hard, if it weren't for Harry I probably wouldn't even be walking right now." Terence pointed to the cuts on his face and grimaced before asking a question back. "How come you're walking around so late, don't tell me you've been having nightmares too?" Terence noticed the girls hand was still on his arm and tried to pull away. It wasn't that he didn't find the girl attractive it was just she wasn't really his type and the way she was acting right now made him think she was a bit barmy.

Laughing like she had heard the funniest joke in her life she replied "Oh of course not Terence, I was just taking a little tour of the school… it's been a while since I was last here… but I'm sure you remember?" she gripped tighter to his arm and fluttered her eyes once again.

"You've been here before then?" asked Terence looking puzzled, he racked through his mind trying to remember the girl but came up with nothing. Then a spark flickered in his brain as he thought back to the tri-wizard tournament. "Ah you were friends with that girl from the tournament weren't you? Didn't she come last or something?"

"See I knew you would remember me, yes Fleur took part in the Tri-wizard tournament… nearly won it too." gleefully replied Adélaïde again ignoring the last part of Terence's sentence. "I can still remember you from last year Terence. How come you didn't take part…? I'm sure you would have won."

"Nah, Harry had that competition sewn up, I can't see the point in getting all puffed out to then be beaten by a younger kid." joked Terence. In fact Terence had never really shown interest in the whole affair, he was busy helping Hagrid all term raise a rare breed of Russian three horned dragon he had bought off someone from Diagon Alley. He chuckled has he remembered the amount of scorched fingers he had received trying to get the little thing to eat its breakfast every morning. It was a shame it got so big so fast, Hagrid had smuggle it to yet another wizard who looked after Dragons in Portugal before it got too big for his hut.

"Well anyway I'd better be getting back to bed Adélaïde, it's late and I've got a potions lesson with Snape tomorrow so…" Terence made to leave but the girl clung onto his arm like a vice and smiled back.

"Ah but Terence I'm lost and I don't know where my common room is, be a dear and walk me back." giving him her brightness smile she took hold of his hand and looked into his eyes.

"But didn't you spend the whole of last year here?" Terence asked but was already being pulled along by the girl as she headed off down the hall seeming to know exactly where she was going.

The whole way back Adélaïde talked about her school back in France and about her Father's appointment to the Ministry. Terence listened and replied but still felt uncomfortable with her grasping his hand. He tried to slide it away on many occasions but she just grabbed it again and laughed like he was playing a game. He was starting to think she might be a bit of a man eater because at every opportunity she told him about her numerous famous boyfriends, all great wizards and about how they all turned out to be too boring or too polite or too… Terence started to wish he had never left the common room as the girl droned on and on about herself the whole way there until they finally arrived and the Fat Lady's portrait which opened on Adélaïde's announcement of the password. Adélaïde turned around and flashed another row of pearly whites and finally let go of his hand. She flung her hair back and said. "Thank you Terence it was nice of you to be so concerned that I got back safely." Terence looked confused as she carried on, "It's lucky no one saw us, they might have thought we were going out or something, sneaking out at midnight for an intimate stroll." she giggled and placed a hand on his chest. Terence taking a cautious step back laughed and replied. "I doubt it, the only people about at this time are teachers so it would have been a few hours of detention… probably mucking out Hagrid's field or something." He then gave a quick wave and tried to quickly leave but she continued.

"I think we're in the same class tomorrow, rumour is we are sharing it with the lower year because of an ill teacher or something."

"Really… well… ok. Goodnight." again Terence turned to leave.

"I'll save you a seat ok" she smiled at him with eye's that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Cool, thanks. I'll see you then ok." hurriedly replied Terence and then he waved and walked away not looking back. Once he had got round the corner he slowed down. What was all that about he thought to himself as he made his way back. He had been told that quite a few girls liked him at this school but he'd never really believed it, and he'd never had a girl come on quite as strong as that before and he wasn't even interested.

Tonight had taken a slightly odd turn and all Terence wanted to do now was to get back to bed and pray she didn't come sneaking into his dorm to murder him in his sleep.

It was then that a noise over his shoulder made him freeze to the spot. Please don't say she's following me, prayed Terence as he spun around… but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back but after a few steps he heard the sound again. This time he turned around instantly but again no one was there. He thought he could hear the sound of footsteps far off walking away but he couldn't be sure. Was some one indeed following him or had he been awake for far too long?


	7. The Path Time Will Take

Adélaïde had indeed been correct about sharing their Potions lesson with the lower years, for as Terence made his way towards his classroom he bumped into Harry walking in the same direction.

"Harry." called Terence as he caught up with him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright Terence, I take it you're going to be with us today?" replied Harry waving into view the Potions book he was carrying in his hand.

"Ah... my book." Terence scratched his head in frustration as he realised he had completely forgotten it. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You do know who will be teaching us today don't you? Only Professor Snape… of all the lessons to forget your book Terence… you do pick your moments."

Terence cursed his luck and broke into a grin. "Oh well, what's a little ear bashing courtesy of Snape to fully wake you up in the morning." and with a hop in his step Terence continued onwards.

"You mean you're not going to go back for it?" asked Harry looking a little taken back.

"What, and have him yell at me anyway for being late? No point Harry, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't but at least this way I don't have such a long walk." Terence declared.

"Good point." laughed Harry before stuffing his book back into his bag.

"Bag?" Terence realised looking down at Harry's to which Harry burst out laughing and patted him on the back.

The two boys talked between themselves until they reached the door of the potions lab. Pushing it aside they were greeted with the smell of boiling cauldrons and burning ingredients. Nearly the whole of the class had already been seated and were busy firing up their equipment and going over the days lesson plan. Harry peered around the classroom and spotted Hermione and Ron arguing in the far corner on why Ron hadn't bothered to bring his own quill, when they noticed their friend they waved him over and went back to arguing. Harry tapped Terence and pointed. "I'm going over there, why don't you sit with us today?" asked Harry nodding his head over at his friends. Terence didn't see a reason not to and replied. "Sure why not, if that's all…" but before he could finish he was interrupted by a shrill call coming from the other side of the room. "Terence, Terence over here." he turned his head and caught sight of a rather ecstatic Adélaïde almost falling off her stool as she waved to him. "I've saved you a seat Terence." to which she pointed at the vacant space next to her. Terence sighed and turned back to Harry. "I'll have to take a rain check Harry." looking back over at Adélaïde "Apparently I've already been seated." he gave a look of dissatisfaction and smirked. Harry looked over at Adélaïde puzzled but then produced a grin. "Ah I see, aren't you a lucky boy." he joked nudging Terence in the ribs. "Just don't tell Ron about it, he'd die of jealousy if he knew she had saved a seat just for you."

Terence scoffed and then made his way towards Adélaïde waving a hand to Harry. He noticed that Hermione had been watching this interaction and was looking at Terence as he made his way towards the girl. When their eyes met though she instantly went back to her textbook and acted as if she wasn't paying attention. Terence gave another deep sigh and then mustered up a half convincing smile and greeted his seat saver. "Hi Adélaïde, sleep well?" asked Terence reluctantly sitting onto the stool and going to take out his equipment before realising he hadn't a bag, so he just crossed his hands and smiled at Adélaïde.

"Oh yes Terence, very well thanks to you seeing me safely back to my dorm last night." said Adélaïde giving him a devilish smile. Half of the Gryffindor students sat around heard this remark and gave the two stares of intrigue. Terence chuckled nervously and pretended to not hear the last part. He asked the Slytherin girl next to him for a lend of her spare quill but as Terence expected he was refused with a sneer and a wave of her hand, so he just sat there in silence whilst everyone else chatted around him. Terence looked down at his watch and noticed it was already 9:10am. Snape was over ten minutes late! Unheard of in all his years taking his class, it also cheered him up as Snape could hardly have the nerve to lecture him on being forgetful with his stuff when Snape couldn't even keep track of the time. Yes this day might not be so disastrous after all thought Terence happily to himself as he waited for his teacher to arrive and he didn't have to wait long as the door to the room burst open minutes later and Snape strode into the room trailing his robe behind him. Terence who had already gotten worked up in his jolliness shot up from his seat and pointed at the bemused Professor before shouting. "Yes… you're late sir, over ten minutes might I add. Ha."

"Sit down Terence and shut up." ordered Snape as he virtually ignored the boy and went to his desk. Terence gutted his accusation didn't have more effect sat quietly back down whilst the rest of the class laughed. Snape then looked up over at Terence and questioned. "Where are you books boy, you better not have forgotten them again? How many times do I have to tell you?"

After receiving a stern lecture in front of the entire class Snape begrudgingly deducted 5 points from Slytherin before the lesson began. Terence glanced over at Harry's table and spotted Hermione looking disapproved but with a smile on her face. He smiled back before being pulled over to sit closer by Adélaïde who had already lit her cauldron and shoved her text book between them as she moved in closer towards him to read. The lesson started and all the students chatted busily as they added ingredients to their mixes and began stirring them with their wands. After a while Terence spotted Hermione over at the ingredients table and told Adélaïde he was going to see if their was any more Grottle skin, which they didn't need but any excuse was good enough. He sidled up to his friend and leaned over to pick up a random jar. "Do you think I may have been a bit over-enthusiastic?" asked Terence smiling over at Hermione who looked surprised to see him. She laughed and then answered. "Maybe a touch, I'm surprised he didn't hand you a detention on the spot for that little outburst." she seemed to have gathered all she needed for her work but didn't make any effort to go back to her seat. Instead she turned to face him and leaned against the table. "You really should be more vigilant and remember to bring your things to class you know Terence." she told him playfully waving a finger at him. "What are you going to do if you turn up to an exam with no quill or ink hmm?" she seemed to be enjoying administering him with her lecture.

"Fail most probably." came Terence's short and blunt reply looking down at his shoes like a little boy who had just been shouted at by a grown up. Hermione burst out laughing and gave him a little push. "Correct Terence, see even you can get some answers right when you really put your mind to it." she laughed again and brushed her hair behind her ears. Terence was about to joke that maybe she was just a really good teacher when he felt someone from behind him place a hand on his arm and drag him over. He turned his head and spotted a rather annoyed Adélaïde glaring at Hermione like an arch enemy. "Ah Adélaïde sorry I'll be with you in a minute I'm just talking to Hermione." explained Terence before turning back to continue his conversation but wasn't given the chance as Adélaïde let out a cry of disapproval and said. "No come on Terence, we've got all the ingredients we need and Snape is about to look over our work so you'll have to come back or he'll think you did nothing." this was in fact true Terence had done very little. He was about to mention this when Adélaïde added. "Come on Darling." and then placed her arm through his and squeezed up against him smiling. Terence froze and looked back at Hermione, she had a look of defeat in her face as if she had just realised something and gathered up her jars. "She's right Terence, you'd better be getting back, so should I or Ron will no doubt add too much Beatle blood and blow himself up." she gave Terence a polite smile and then turned and made her way back to her seat but not before snatching the bottle of Beatle blood Ron was about to pour into their pot.

Terence smirked but then looked back annoyed at the girl who had forced him to end a very enjoyable conversation. "Why did you do that?" questioned Terence the agitation in his vocal chords too obvious to hide. "Do what?" asked Adélaïde innocently. "She said so herself, her boyfriend would have probably blown us all to bits if I hadn't taken you away." she motioned over at the red headed boy.

"Boyfriend?" asked Terence but he couldn't help noticing the twinge of jealousy inside himself as he said it.

"Come on Terence dear, we don't want to be shouted at." she finished, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back to his seat. He took one last glance at Hermione who was observing the two from the corner of her eye before crashing back onto his stool.

Snape had surprisingly given his group top marks for their potion but gave Terence nothing at all because he didn't feel he had contributed enough. The whole class now paid avid attention as Snape gave a lecture via the use of an old slide projector on the pro's and con's of using different caldron materials and the effects they may have on the potion that was being made in them. Terence on the other hand took this opportunity to bury his head in his arms and try to catch up on the sleep he had so sorely missed because of last nights escapade. After catching a vague reference from the Professor about slug tails he drifted off to sleep.

"Terence, Terence" there it was. The same evil voice that had haunted him the previous night. Its tone more full of hatred than before, with every breath a sound of hissing could be heard. "Terence your mother knew you know… she knew." the voice got heavier and it felt like it was pressing against Terence's skull drilling into his head with feelings of woe and despair. Then it spoke again, three words he had never expected to hear and a name that had no place within this dream. "Kill"… the voice commanded growing in strength and gaining more hatred with every syllable. "Kill… Kill Harry Potter."… "Kill Harry Potter Terence."

Terence could feel a hand on his shoulder and it shook his body into a state of semi-consciousness. "Terence wake up." he could feel the remains of his dream slip out of grasp as the light from the room pierced into his eyes and brought him out of his slumber. Harry's face came into view and it was his arm that had been shaking him. "Terence mate, wake up… unless you want to stay here all day?" Harry continued, stepping back as Terence regained his sight.

Terence was now fully awake and was staring at Harry Potter. The dream went over and over in his mind. It repeated in a cycle as if taking over his body. He felt all the rage within himself build up to the surface pouring through his veins like a tonic purging all rationality from his mind and replacing it with nothing but three words. "Kill Harry Potter". Without any resistance Terence sharply stood up knocking his stall to the floor. His eyes bloodshot and his face contorted in complete and utter rage. Harry took another step back as he registered the boy's reaction but Terence continued to snarl. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. Harry suddenly retreated back towards the window knocking over jars and caldrons as he went. Terence laughed at his friend's pathetic attempts to escape and pulled his wand back over his head then with all his will and power he cast forth a spell. "Everte Statum!" he roared at the top of his voice sending shards of light crashing out of his wand and hitting Harry directly in the chest. It connected with such force that it shook the boy's entire body before sending him crashing full force into the table behind him. Snape leapt in front of the boy and held his arms out in a shield. "What on earth do you think you're doing Terence?" Snape raised his own wand and pointed it at Terence but he merely smirked at the man and with one swipe of his wand had knocked it out of Snape's hand. He then pushed the Professor aside and stood over Harry Potter who looked at Terence in fear. He could hear the screams of the rest of the class as he held his wand up high in the air but one voice cut in above all the rest. "Terence what are you doing, stop it!" it was Hermione's he was sure of it. It was as if that one voice had been shot like a bullet from the crowd and shattered something in his mind. "What am I doing?" Terence thought to himself now watching his arm in front of him pointed at his friend. "Stop it." he willed himself before being succumbed by his demon once again. With every last part of his being desperately resisting he watched on as his body did the opposite and re-coiled in fear as he began to utter the unforgivable words… the unforgivable curse.

"AvadaKedav…"

"NO!" scream Terence at the top of his lungs his blood rushing though his body and bursting at the seams. He raised his wand hand high into the air with the other and brought it crashing down onto the table beside him. It smashed down with great forced and his wand flew from his grasp. "STOP IT!" Terence screamed grabbing his head and stumbling from side to side. Harry who had now scrambled to his feet rushed over to Terence with concern rife in his face and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Terence, Terence come back. It's Harry come back." Harry desperately screamed into his friends face shaking him violently. Hermione also rushed over and pushed Harry aside, she grabbed Terence's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Terence it's me." she spoke calmly and softly as if waking someone from a peaceful sleep. Terence's mind cleared as he felt the soft touch from her hands on his face and peered back into her eyes.

"Hermione…." was all Terence could muster before collapsing to the floor and falling unconscious. The last thing Terence could see was Hermione and Harry crouched over him before losing his fight to remain awake.

The next thing Terence knew he was conscious and sitting in the chair of Dumbledore's office, he had only ever been inside these walls once before but knew instantly who the room belonged to. He glanced over at the Phoenix resting on its perch squinting at him with its beady eyes before flapping its wings and bursting into flames. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He went back over his attack on Harry and shuddered with guilt and remorse. What had happened to him? Why had he suddenly lost control like that and lashed out? He then remembered the dream he had had just before and the last words he had heard before he woke up. "Kill Harry Potter." had this dream caused him to react the way he did, had he some how got caught up in the dream and let it overflow into real life? He buried his head in his hands in shame and let the realisation of what had just happened hit him. He had actually been prepared to kill one of his friends, there was no denying it, he had uttered those words. If he hadn't regained control when he did… he couldn't bare to think about it.

He then looked down at himself and realised he was covered in someone else's robes like a blanket. He took hold of the badge and stared at it, it was a Gryffindor's but it was far too small to be Harry's, he put a hand in the pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper which was folded inside, on it was scrawled the books Terence had suggested to Hermione on the train a few days before. He put the note back and held the robes to his face. He relived the moment she had held his face and brought him back, he heard her outcry just before and again felt the soothing notion of her voice afterwards as it seeped into his mind and stopped him killing Harry Potter. Why had her voice had such an effect on him? Before then he had felt that nothing could stop him killing Harry but suddenly from somewhere upon the command of her voice he found the strength to tear his mind away from insanity and stop himself.

"Ah good I see you're awake then." came a voice from the doorway. Terence turned around and shot straight up as soon as he saw Albus Dumbledore walk into the room. Terence bowed his head and lowered himself. "I'm so sorry sir, I…I don't know what happened, I can't believe what I did. I'll get my things straight away sir but please I'm begging you at least let me apologise to Harry before I go." Terence bowed again and kept his eyes locked onto the floor in shame.

"Go where Terence?" replied Dumbledore walking past him and sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Well before I leave the school sir. I don't know what happened but what I did was unforgivable sir… I can never forgive myself, I…"

"Calm down Terence, let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet, if we talk about it first then we can move on to the conclusion afterwards." Dumbledore gave a warm smile and motioned for the boy to sit. He pointed towards the bowl of sweets to his left. "Take a Fizzy Tizzy." he picked up one of the sweets himself. "I find it can be useful to clear the mind with one of these, just watch out that they don't fizz before you've swallowed it or you'll be frothing at the mouth for days.

Terence looked back at Dumbledore in confusion but didn't take a sweet.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Terence looking into the old man's eyes.

"Harry is fine, a little dumbstruck and a bump on the back of the head but to be honest he was more concerned with you, he said you looked as if you were under a possession of some kind. What happened?" Dumbledore asked leaning back and pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"I… don't know." replied Terence combing his mind for information. "The moment Harry woke me I just seemed to have no control over my body… it was if I was watching things from an outsiders perspective. I knew I was doing these things but couldn't understand why." Terence wiped the sweat from his forehead and continued. "It all started with a dream I was having."

"A dream?" asked Dumbledore raising his eyebrows. "What was this dream?"

"Well it was just a man's voice calling to me."

"This man could you see him?" asked Dumbledore leaning forward and fixing Terence with a stare,

"Not this time but I have had a similar dream in the past where I could see the man's face… it was awful, full of hate and spite. It wasn't fully formed… almost animal." Terence thought back on his dreams and tried to picture the man. "It's hard to describe him to be honest but in the dream I had in class it had ended with him telling me to kill Harry Potter." Terence looked up at Dumbledore who was now deep in thought.

"Terence I'll have to talk to the Ministry about this, this event may have something to do with the attack on your father. It appears that information that was never meant to be divulged may have fallen into the hands of someone I fear may now be using it against you." Dumbledore sat back on his chair and looked over at Terence

"Information… about what?" asked Terence frantically… pleading for answers.

Dumbledore remained silent and then spoke up. "About who you are. Information about your mother and father." he spoke slowly and calmly but then looked down at his desk as he continued. "I'm sorry Terence but I have sworn that I would say no more. There are things Terence that you can not be told of until the time is right."

"But sir." Terence objected. "Surely now considering what's happened, now is a better time than any to tell me. Is it about my mother being a Death Eater? Is it about my father's job at the Ministry?"

Dumbledore looked to be struggling with his conscience but stood firm. "Terence understand this, it is for your own safety that we keep these things from you. I know it is too much to expect you to bare the brunt of this secrecy about yourself but it is for your own good. You have to trust me."

Terence felt frustrated but looking into the old mans face he knew there was no way to prise anything more from him. With a sigh of defeat he stood up from his chair. "I'll get my things then." he bowed toward the headmaster and started for the door.

"Terence I'm not going to expel you." chuckled Dumbledore.

"But sir… Harry. The things I did, do you not think Hogwarts would be safer without me here?" Terence replied in shock upon hearing the fact he was still a student.

"That remains to be seen Terence… but I do not believe that what you did was of your own free will. I have seen this happen before and that is why I need to speak with the Ministry. The thing I do know though is that the best thing for you right now is to remain surrounded by your friends. I do not believe it will happen again as it didn't work this time. Harry doesn't blame you for what happened Terence, who do you think helped carry you into this room? I have spoken to Professor Snape and he agrees that what happened was out of your control. You need to remain strong Terence, I fear this won't be the last time your ability in self control will come in to play but I believe that being here gives you more of a reason to fight against your demons. Your father would have been proud of you today."

Terence didn't answer but nodded and thanked the Professor before heading over to the stair well. Before leaving Dumbledore spoke again.

"Terence, there is one thing I can tell you. In the near the future there will come a time when you will need to decide who you really are. From what I have seen of you today I am certain that you'll make the right decision."


	8. Harbouring A Grudge

Terence wandered down the Headmaster's staircase and turned towards the great hall. He didn't really feel like being around anyone right now but he had to find Harry. He had to find him and apologise. He wasn't sure how Harry would react but he remembered Dumbledore saying that Harry didn't blame him… Harry didn't blame him? For attacking him? How could he not? If Terence had been flung full oomph into a laboratory desk without a word of warning he'd be placing the blame firmly on his attacker that's for sure. Let alone the whole class heard him begin to speak the words of an unforgivable curse. Terence hung his head low and made his way past some first years who were whispering feverishly, they all glanced in his direction as he approached. "Great." thought Terence, it's only been an hour since it happened and it already looks like the entire school knows about it.

Terence approached the entrance to the great hall and searched around the room for any sign of a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He tried to ignore all the stares and murmurs he was receiving and proceeded to walked down the middle aisle of tables. It was then he noticed two Gryffindors sat at the end of the row to his right in deep discussion with each other. It was Harry and Hermione. Harry was nursing a large bump on the back of his head with an ice pack listening to Hermione who was talking seriously about something. It was then that Terence started to feel his nerve give way, normally he could easily stride over and apologise to someone he had wronged but on this occasion he was so overcome by shame that he felt the last thing Harry and Hermione would want to see right now was Terence. He began to retreat backwards when his leg knocked against the stool behind him and it scraped across the floor. Hermione looked up at the sound and spotted Terence. She instantly shot to her feet and literally jumped over the table knocking over her empty glass and ran over, Terence anticipated a slap in the face or a torrent of abuse screamed his way as she approached, her face hard to read… almost on the verge of tears. Instead to Terence's surprise she flung her self at him and hugged him tight, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Terence thank goodness you're alright, we've been so worried about you." she let out a massive sigh as if letting go of all her anxiety. She then realised how tightly she was clinging onto him and let go fast, she looked mortified with herself but still clung onto his arm as she looked into his face. "Dumbledore explained what he thinks might have happened and we believe him." explained Hermione looking over at Harry who had stood up and was smiling at the two of them. "We know you could have never done that under your own will… nobody here could… well nobody except Malfoy." she scrunched her nose up at the sound of his name and then let go of his arm.

"Thanks." Terence replied nervously putting his hand on her shoulder, then he turned some what sheepishly towards Harry, he kept his head down and approached him. "But Harry, I want you to know that it wasn't me… it really wasn't but I am so, so sorry for what happened. It may not have been me but that doesn't excuse the fact I was too weak to stop it." Terence bowed his head then looked Harry determinedly in the eye. "If there is anything mate, anything at all then don't hesitate to ask. If you want me to leave you alone from now on or have me to do any of your essays for the rest of the year then I'll do it."

Harry looked amused at this speech and smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." his grin growing wider by the minute. "No more homework hey… for the rest of the year… that doesn't sound too bad." he chuckled and gave Terence a punch on the arm. "Listen Terence mate, I don't for one second think it was your fault what happened. Whatever it was that had control of you, you still managed to fight against it before it killed me. So I owe you one as well… let's call it even hey?" Harry patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled. Terence just stood there completely shocked. "But Harry…"

"Let's hear no more about it ok, there's no use tormenting yourself about something that was out of your hands. I saw your eyes Terence… that wasn't you… there was nothing there, no life, no feeling, nothing. I might leave you alone to sleep through class next time though… rather than waking you." Harry laughed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Harry." Terence bowed his head once more as Harry stuck his hand out. Terence shook it and then they broke out laughing about the whole thing. It was then they realised that the whole room was pretending not to be watching but they could feel thousands of eyes upon them as they stood there. Nervously shifting his feet Harry motioned to the two of them. "Let's get out of here yeah? You'd think I'd be used to this by now but It still makes me feel uncomfortable." and with that Harry, Hermione and Terence made their way back down the aisle and out the hall. Harry tuned to face them as they left and announced, "Well I better get looking for Ron he disappeared a while ago when I told him I wasn't angry about what happened, I think he may hold more of a grudge about it to be honest Terence but don't worry I'll explain it to him." Harry nodded and with a smile turned his back and began walking towards the Quidditch grounds. Hermione called after him to say that she had better come too but Terence quickly asked. "Hermione before you go can I have a quick word." Hermione smiled and replied. "Of course." he led her to one side away from the wandering students and into a quiet corner. She looked slightly worried as if she was expecting more bad news but soon calmed down as he spoke.

"Hermione, I owe you the biggest thanks out of everyone." he admitted to a shocked looking girl. "Me…? I didn't do anything though." she turned red as a beetroot and put her arms behind her back. "You did Hermione… it was your voice that brought back, it was you that somehow managed to bring me back from were ever I was… I'm so thankful you were there Hermione… if you hadn't been…" Terence's voice trailed off and he looked lost in thought.

"Nonsense, it was you Terence all I did was panic and shout out, it's hardly a…" but she fell silent when Terence did something she wasn't expecting. He stepped forward and returned the hug she had given him in the Great Hall. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tight. She froze but then put her arms around him and gripped onto the back of his robes tight as if not wanting to let go. Leaning his head softly on top of hers he whispered "Thank you." into her ear and then parted grabbing her by the shoulders and smiling. "Sorry about that, don't tell Ron I did that he'd probably strangle me in my sleep." Terence joked looking into the eyes of a seriously flustered Hermione. He let go of her and stepped back. Hermione looked completely lost with a smile on her face. She then came back to earth and stuttered a reply "Ah… well… don't worry about… It was nothing really I just…" she breathed heavily and calmed down then looked back at Terence her eyes full of warmth. "Anytime…" she smiled and then looked down at her feet before adding. "I mean it." she then shook her head and looked around. "Terence could I ask a massive favour?" she looked like she was taking up all her courage to ask him.

"Anything." replied Terence looking at her smiling.

"Well you see... it's about my defence against the dark arts class. This term we're learning all about the element of surprise in magic, saying one spell but casting another and things like that. We're also being asked to practice in our spare time casting spells just using our minds… without the incantation, it's going to be on the final practical exam and I… well to be honest I haven't been having much luck with it." she looked down at her feet defeated.

Terence looked wide eyed in surprise. "Really?"

Noticing the boys surprise she frowned and gave him a playful shove, "It's not unheard of you know. I'm ok with books and potions but I just can't seemed to convey my thoughts into my wand all that well… so I was wondering… you really don't have to though… I know you must be really busy studying yourself." Terence laughed slightly at this. "So… I mean don't worry about it. It's not important it's just if you had the time… not to say you don't have other things to do but…"

Sensing she was stuck in a loop he placed a hand softly on her arm and answered. "Of course I will, you want me to teach you right? Where and when?"

Hermione looked delighted and smiled back at him grabbing his hand. "Thank you Terence. I'm really grateful, Harry told me about how good you were at it and I could really use the help." she paused slightly and then added. "It makes it so much easier being you." she scratched her head as if thinking, then said. "I don't really know where and when to be honest, I didn't think you'd say yes but… how about I meet up with you later and we'll discuss it then?"

Terence nodded enjoying the fact she seemed so happy about it.

"Will Adélaïde be ok with it?" she asked looking nervous.

Terence frowned in confusion. "Adélaïde… but why would…"

"Well I know how much you like her Terence." admitted Hermione looking shy, "you two were joined at the hip during potions." she looked slightly sad about this but retained her happy smile.

"No Hermione you've got the wrong…." Protested Terence before being cut off again.

"I suppose if we keep it secret then there's no need to worry her is there, I don't want you getting in trouble over nothing, it's not like she has anything to worry about… it's only me after all." she looked down again as if realising something and then looked up. Terence was still trying to protest in vein but was getting his words mixed up.

"Well I better go find the two of them, they're probably tormenting Neville or something by now. Thank you so much Terence, I'll see you later." still red but looking very happy she gave a quick wave and left at full speed down the corridor and out into the school grounds.

Terence just stood in silence watching after her with a mixed look of confusion and frustration and then broke into a smile. He laughed at the situation and then put his hands in his pockets and turned to make his way back to the Great Hall to get some lunch.

It was the end of the day and mulling over this mornings events, trying to make sense of it all Terence had somehow managed to make a wrong turn further back on his way to bed and was now in the hallway that lead to the staircase of the Gryffindor tower. He stopped still when he spotted a group of students up ahead. It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, they were standing in front of a very angry looking Ron. Malfoy had hold of Ron via the collar and was holding him face to face. "Say that again." screamed Malfoy full of venom. He shook Ron who just laughed in the boys face and snarled. "Ok, You're dad is nothing but a snivelling little errand boy for Voldemort and you are a spoilt rotten little girl who needs his daddy's permission to even go to the toilet." Ron smiled as he saw the hate in Malfoy's eyes ignite further and braced himself as Malfoy raised his fist in the air. Terence stood back watching events unfold as Ron lunged at Malfoy before he could land the blow and tackled him to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle leapt into action as they grabbed Ron by the arms and pinned him to the wall, Malfoy stood up and took out his wand, he pointed it into Ron's face and laughed. "Not bad Weasley, I didn't know you had it in you." he twisted the wand into the boy's cheek and spat out "Now how about a nice burnt face to go with that red hair."

Ron struggled but there was no escape, Terence had seen enough and ran full pelt towards the group. Malfoy's wand was about to spark into action when Terence ran his shoulder full force into the boy's chest. He went flying along with Terence crashing to the floor, Terence scrabbled to his feet and grabbed hold of Draco by the neck then took his wand out and held it to his head. He looked back at a stunned Crabbe and Goyle and threatened. "Alright lads that's enough, sod off now or I'll turn your boyfriend here into a rat and stuff him down the toilet." He glared at the big lugs and tightened his grip.

Malfoy who was now shaking in fear screamed at them. "Just do it. Now!"

The two boys admitted defeat and let go of Ron, they started to back away and waited for Ron to get back to his feet rubbing the back of his head. Terence then pushed Malfoy full force at them and had to be stopped by Crabbe and Goyle from falling flat on his face again. "Go no then." Terence pointed them in the other direction and watched them run off not before Malfoy shouted. "You wait Terence, my father will hear of this."

Terence chuckled to himself and then approached Ron looking guarded. "Alright mate?" Terence put a hand on the boys shoulder but Ron shrugged it off and grunted in reply.

"I didn't need your help you know." grumbled the boy now picking up his knackered wand and stuffing it into his robes. "I don't see why you had to get involved." he glared at the boy and sneered.

Terence now losing his temper snarled back. "Fine next time I see you being battered by a group of Slytherins I'll make sure to turn a blind eye." Terence tried to swallow his anger and shoved his own wand back into his pocket.

"Fine." replied Ron with an angry eye still following Malfoy running away in the distance.

"What's you're problem Ron?" asked Terence raising his voice in frustration. "Is it Hermione? Or the thing with Harry? Trust me mate I didn't mean to hurt him. And Hermione… well…." Terence fell silent as he realised he didn't really have an excuse.

"I haven't got a problem ok, just because I'm not all smiles and laughs when you speak doesn't mean you have to get the hump about it." he seemed to be calming down and then added. "I'm surprised not to see Adélaïde stuck to your arm like a watch."

Terence couldn't help but laugh slightly at this. "Seriously Ron, what have I done to receive this cold treatment, you haven't liked me from the moment you met me." Terence pleaded for an explanation but received a shrug instead.

"I don't need a reason not to like someone do I, I just don't." Ron turned to leave but then stopped. "Thanks anyway." Ron said it so quietly that Terence nearly missed it. He then watched the red headed boy walk away with his shoulders slouched and his head down. Terence shrugged in dismay and went to follow in the same direction but froze once again when he heard footsteps just around the corner from him. They shuffled to a halt when he turned around but Terence swore he spotted something poke around the wall and then disappear. He quickly followed and put his hand into his pocket grabbing his wand. He approached the corner slowly and edged around it… but there was nothing. Absolute silence and no sign of anyone having been there moments before. Terence scratched his head and gave up. Slowly he turned and walked back to his common room.

Terence tossed and turned in bed as the same vision of a man peered at him through the darkness, "Terrence, Terrence." his name rang out and pounded his ears once again. "Good boy Terence, I knew you had it in you." the face curled and contorted in front of him as if reflected in a stream, then it became clear again. "Don't falter next time. You almost had him." the voice then gave a blood curdling laugh and then disappeared along with the face. Then as if entering a different dream the atmosphere changed. It felt warmer, more familiar. He could hear faint voices of discussion growing stronger and stronger until he felt them right beside him.

"So small, too young to know right from wrong. We can't brand him a wrong'un before he's even had the chance to grow, don't you agree?"

"I do but we still must be cautious, how has he been? Any sign of change, anything at all."

"He's still only a child, give him a chance. Bit of a temper on him, cries over the smallest thing but what child doesn't."

"Just remember, he must know nothing. This remains a closely guarded secret for as long as it is possible to remain so."

"Agreed."

"Yes."

"Agreed."


	9. Felonious Folts

Time past until the day of the first Quidditch match of the season came round again. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The school was buzzing with anticipation. House banners were being made and every day a team from either side was vigorously running drills on the pitch after class.

Terence had suffered three more nightmares since, very similar to the first. He had tried his best to ignore them for now as he hadn't a clue what they meant. Terence spent the morning of the match strolling around the school looking for someone who wasn't pre-occupied with the up and coming game but in reality it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Terence couldn't stand being around the pre-match environment as it made him realise what he was missing out on. He would have loved to of still been on the team as it would have meant facing Harry, seeker to seeker. He imagined it would have been a great challenge and lots of fun. He heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the whole school wander slowly over to the Quidditch pitch chanting and cheering waving their flags in the air as they went. He on the other hand walked in the opposite direction and wandered through the desolate school halls, peering into each classroom for any sign of life. It felt peculiar being the only student left in the school and his footsteps echoed off the stone surfaces and rattled on ahead of him. He made his way towards the school library as he knew he would have to catch up on his studies at some time. As he walked he suddenly realised that his footsteps were not the only ones he could now hear. He came to a stand still and listened intently… nothing, the sound had silenced. He carried on walking only to hear the same footsteps echoing behind him, this time he spun around and caught sight of a figure quickly dashing behind an old suit of armour. He couldn't be sure who it was but imagined from the size it was probably a first year playing a game or trying to scare him. As he continued once again he formed a plan in his head. He quickly strode forward followed by more footsteps once again and rushed around the corner. He then quickly slipped of his shoes and cast a spell on them silently using his wand. Instantly the shoes began to move of their own accord and he pointed them off in the direction he was walking, he meanwhile stuck close to the corner whilst his shoes echoed off down the hall away from him. He waited silently and soon the following footsteps grew closer and closer until they were a mere yard or two away from him around the other side of the wall. He waited with baited breath until the figure poked his head around and jumped out on him. "Gotcha!" shouted Terence grabbing onto the short mans coat. The man in question squealed like a rat and turned a violent shade of blue as if all the blood had drained from his face, he fell over onto his backside and landed with a thud. Terence realising he had no idea who this person was quickly apologised and helped the slightly shaken man to his feet. "I'm really sorry about that." said Terence brushing off the man's coat who was now looking slightly disgruntled. "I thought you were a prankster… why were you following me?" asked Terence giving the man a suspicious glance. The man was very short, no taller than maybe 5 foot and was wearing a black suit which looked a little moth eaten under a pair of jet black robes, he was wearing an old fashioned bowler hat which was also a little worse for wear, he was unshaven and his black hair sprouted messily out from under the hat. He had a hard sharp face much like Professor Snape but with startling blues eyes. Terence stared at the man hard and wondered why on earth he had been following him.

The man spluttered disgruntled. "Me… I was not boy. Following you, don't be ridiculous." the man's voice was deep and had a dry tone to it. "I boy, am Felonious Folts, I'm hear from the Ministry of Magic to carry out its yearly inspection of Hogwarts School. I am the head of the Ministry's Department Of Under Aged Wizard Education." The man puffed out his chest and gave a proud look.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Terence bowed his head and looked back at the man. "So why did you hide behind that suit of armour when I turned around?" Terence fixed the man with a stare. Felonious shifted his eyes nervously as if searching for an answer, "Don't be foolish, I was merely checking to see if the armour met with the Ministry's safety standards. We couldn't well have him springing to life and swinging his mace around in a corridor full of students now could we… it has happened before you know."

Terence didn't trust the man, something told him he was lying. Maybe it was the way he was dressed or the way he seemed look like he constantly wanted to escape but he didn't seem like the sort of person you would find working as head in a department of the Ministry but with no proof Terence didn't really have any option but to play along and said. "Well Mr. Folts I'd better be getting back to the game, I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"Very well, I bid you goodbye then." the man bowed which Terence thought odd and then turned on the spot and made his way back down the hall at a hurried pace. Terence watched until he had completely disappeared to make sure he didn't try to follow him again and then went running after his shoes.

Terence made his way to the Library all the while thinking about his encounter with Felonious Folts, the man had obviously been spooked by the fact that Terence had caught him following him but why on earth was he?

This thought went round and round until he opened the door to the empty Library… well he expected it to be empty but to his surprise someone was already inside. Hermione was busy reaching up on her tip-toes trying to grasp a book on the top shelf titled "Silent Surprises - Darks Arts Vol.1" she was far too short and never stood a chance, "Why don't you use your wand?" asked Terence as he walked into the room. Hermione turned in surprise upon the sound of his voice and looked over. She smiled when she discovered who it was and then looked back at the bookshelf. "I would but I left it in the common room, would you mind using yours?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" Terence took out his wand and walked over waving it about it the air like he was going to produce the most amazing spell, he did this until he was right next to the shelf and then with a mischievous grin simply reached up and grabbed the book. He brought it down and gave it a tap with his wand. He then handed it to Hermione who was trying not to laugh. "Show off." Hermione took the book with a smile and then made her way back to the desk. It was the one right by the window and she had made sure her chair could see outside from where she sat. "I promised Harry I would still watch the game." she explained opening the book at the first page. "But I really need to study this year so he let me off going to the match." she smiled at Terence and then motioned for him to sit opposite her. Terence obliged and took a seat. He leaned onto the two back legs which Hermione gave a smile and made a tutting noise then she went back to her books. Terence didn't want to disturb her so he just gazed out the window at the games progression until she spoke up. "How come you're not out there Terence aren't all boys meant to love Quidditch?" she drew her gaze away from the book and looked at him.

"I don't really find much enjoyment from watching it to be honest." he glanced over once again at the pitch and continued. "Playing it… well that's different, if I was able to play I'd be out there right now probably being completely thrashed by Harry." he smiled as if seeing the game play out in his mind. Hermione looked puzzled and then asked. "Why are you not able to play then Terence?" she went back to taking notes as she listened.

"Ah well you won't like this but I erm… got chucked out for fighting." Terence sheepishly looked over at Hermione who looked shocked. He quickly explained. "Not when playing, just when I was training." but she simple looked more puzzled and noted. "Don't you train by yourself as a team?"

"Well yeah, that's who I was always fighting with… my own team. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not very popular with the students in my house." he pointed to his house badge. Hermione gave a smile and said. "Why am I not surprised." she leaned her head on her hand and looked over at him.

"As if you didn't have a low opinion of me already, hey?" he said pretending to look sad.

"Well it was pretty low to begin with so I don't think it can get much lower." she joked chucking a rolled up piece of paper at him which he tried to catch but bounced off his chest and onto the surface in front of him.

"Being a seeker, if that had been a Golden snitch I would have easily caught that but there's a world of difference between a Golden Snitch and a scrunched up bit of paper… it's very technical you see." he smiled at her. Hermione laughed and then went back to her studies. Terence just sat there looking at her, he enjoyed doing this. He liked the way she completely immersed herself in everything she did, he was certain now that a hurricane could past by the window and she wouldn't even look up. Every now and then a strand of her long hair would fall from behind her ear over her face which she would brush back into place without breaking a beat. Why she didn't just tie it back was a question Terence wanted to ask but just continued to watch her study instead. After a while she broke her concentration and looked up at him. "Terence I don't mind if you want to leave, you're probably bored stiff just sitting there?" she looked concerned like she was worried Terence felt he had to stay there in case of hurting her feelings. Terence replied instantly. "No way, I'm fine. I could sit here all day. Who gives a damn about Quidditch when they could be here studying with you." he then pretended to be asleep snoring loudly. She laughed at him at then lobbed another bit of paper which hit him on the nose.

"How about playing in the game then?" she asked pushing back her hair once more. "Are you telling me you would rather be in here studying with me than playing out there with the crowds cheering you on?"

"Yep." Terence answered instantly without a hint of jest in his voice. Hermione hadn't expected this answer and blushed before quickly burying her head back inside her book. To be honest Terence hadn't expected that answer either but it was how he felt… he kind of wished he hadn't said it though as an awkward silence now lingered around the room. "So have you always been this much trouble at school?" she asked looking up once again. "Or is it just a punch up every now and then?"

Terence chuckled and then spoke. "I can't help but think that if I had been in any other house apart from Slytherin I would have been ten times more content than I am now." he gazed out of the window at the sun that was now setting, bathing the two of them in a deep orange glow. "It's weird but from day one the rest of my house has never really liked me, maybe it was because I was friends with half of Gryffindor before I'd even been given a house." he smiled thinking back on his train journey during his first year, he had been so happy chatting with all his new friends and larking about the train. After he had been placed in Slytherin they all kind of stopped noticing him. They still spoke to him every so often but he couldn't help feeling they were always conscious of the fact he was in Slytherin, always wary. "It's not like I don't have any of the traits of a Slytherin…"

"Don't be stupid Terence, you're nothing like one." Hermione looked a mixture of sad and angry. "How can you even say that, what part of sending Malfoy flying for calling a Gryffindor a mud-blood makes you any thing like a Slytherin?" Terence smiled as he remembered their first encounter. "What Slytherin student would take on a whole gang by himself just so as another student wouldn't get hurt just for handing out a few flyers? You could have just left Luna alone to face them like the rest of the house's would have but you didn't." she was getting seriously worked up and slammed her book shut staring into his eyes. "Nothing about you is a Slytherin, nothing."

Terence leaned back in his chair and smiled holding his hands in front of him. "Ok, ok. Point taken Hermione." Terence chuckled at her to which she broke into a smile and laughed to.

"Well…" she suddenly realised she'd overreacted a bit and opened her book back up and went back to studying.

"Thanks Hermione." Terence chucked the ball of paper back at her. She looked up and smiled warmly. "Maybe it's because my mother was in Slytherin?" pondered Terence "They do say it tends to run in the family."

"Your mother went to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione looking up again.

"Yeah, it's weird but I can't help feeling that by not fitting in with the rest of the house… I'm kind of letting her down." he looked down and then continued "I just want to feel connected in someway… then maybe she wouldn't feel like such a stranger."

"How old were you when she…" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Minutes, maybe hours… I don't really know the details." he then proceeded to explain the things he knew about his mother which was very little, he was tempted to add the part about being a Death Eater just to have more to say about her but remembered Robert Burtleton's warning and kept his mouth shut.

Hermione couldn't say anything she just reached out her hand and placed it on his. She held it there for a good long while and then let go, for some reason Terence instantly felt better and tried to change the subject. "So my student, when do you want your first lesson in the art of being a sneaky spell caster?" he took out his wand and waved it about drawing lines in the air from the light. Hermione instantly sat up excited and answered. "Well I was thinking this weekend if it's alright with you, on Friday night once everyone is asleep. If we meet on the seventh floor at midnight, I know a perfect place to work." she smiled back waiting his answer.

"Of course, what ever is best for you… but the seventh floor? There's not many empty spaces there." Terence asked looking confused.

"Ah just trust me, it's perfect for what we need." she grinned as Terence nodded, she then went back to studying cheerfully humming to her self as she did so.

It was now dark outside and Hermione had finally closed her text book and gave out a massive yawn before rubbing her eyes. Terence had fallen asleep with his head on the desk and his hands in his lap. Hermione laughed and watched him for a while before Terence opened his eyes and muttered something about being sorry for not having done his Herbology homework in time. She patted him on the head and told him not to worry and then packed up her bag.

"Time for bed I take it?" Terence said sleepily looking at Hermione with blurred eyes.

"Yep." she declared happily. "I got so much done today, it was so peaceful sitting here." she smiled at Terence and then rose from her chair.

"I'll walk you back." said Terence as he yawned and stood up. "By the way… who won?" he asked picking up her bag for her.

"No idea." she smiled as they exited the Library and made there way to Hermione's common room.

Terence handed Hermione her bag and said goodnight as she disappeared into the portrait of the old lady. "Friday, midnight yeah?" asked Terence before she disappeared.

"Technically Saturday but yeah." she smiled and waved her hand as the portrait closed.

With a smile on his face he made his way back down stair towards his common room. It was then he decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore office to ask him about Felonious Folts, it couldn't hurt to make sure his story was the truth. As he approached the hidden staircase it moved like a corkscrew exposing the set of stairs up to the office. Down those stairs emerged Professor Snape looking as serious and miserable as ever. When he spotted Terence he fixed an icy stare on him and strode over. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" demanded Snape blocking the boy's path.

"Well sir I wanted to see Professor Dumbledore about something." explained Terence trying to go around Snape. The teacher once again made to blocked him and said. "He's not in the school right now." Snape looked at the boy suspiciously wondering what he could want to see him about.

"Then why were you in there?" asked Terence motioning towards the now once again hidden staircase.

Snape face grew more annoyed but then merely frustrated as he explained. "Not that it's any of your business Petalsnout but the headmaster wanted me to feed Fawkes while he was away. Any more questions or are you content with just the one?"

Terence grinned imagining the bird pecking at Snape's fingers as he tried to feed it. "Nothing sir." said Terence trying to hold in a laugh. As if he knew what he was thinking Snape hid his hand behind his back.

"So what is it Terence, I doubt it's hardly anything to bother Dumbledore about anyway." asked Snape looking annoyed once more.

"Well sir this morning I met the inspector from the Ministry today creeping around the school…"

"What inspector? There is no inspection due for at least another two months." Snape now looked serious and grabbed Terence by the shoulder.

"Well I did think he was suspicious to be honest sir but that's what he said to me. He said he was the head of the department." Terence explained realising he had been right about the man.

"What was his name boy?" asked Snape looking directly into Terence's eyes.

"Felonious sir. Felonious Folts." upon mention of the name Snape's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Go to bed Terence." ordered Snape now looking deep in thought.

"But sir…"

"Go to bed at once, there is no such man working at the Ministry." Snape cut it now looking back at the boy.

"Sir then who…"

"Petalsnout I'll tell you one more time, then I'm going to take 50 points off Slytherin. Go to bed… now." Snape then left the boy and hurried off down the hall towards the Owlery. He past Professor McGonagall on the way and asked her to follow him.

Terence watched them leave in confusion and then slumped his shoulders… once again he was left with more questions than answers… but what he did know was that this Felonious Folts had indeed been following him and he didn't work for the Ministry at all. Looking around him now conscious of this fact he spotted no one and decided to head back to his common room to bed for yet another night of unsettling dreams.


	10. A Fool And A Liar

That night as Terence drifted off to sleep he was greeted with the sound of two men deep in discussion. The first voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on where he had heard it before.

"But my lord the boy is still unaware, wouldn't it be best to make your move now whilst he is still in the dark about things?" the voice grovelled and rippled in fear. The second voice was the very same as the one that had been calling out to him in his previous dreams, the voice that had commanded him to kill Harry Potter.

"No, not yet. You are too eager. I must be certain that my suspicion is correct, if we make a move now before the truth is verified there is a chance my cover will be blown and Dumbledore will be certain to hide him once again and then we may not be lucky enough to find him again." the voice sounded calm but commanded a shiver from anyone who heard it.

"Yes my lord of course… but I may not be so fortunate next time, I think he may already know of my lies… he may be on to me." the voice sounded more frightened than before and shook with every word.

"You were careless, I shall not have you jeopardise our plan again by getting yourself needlessly caught, do you hear me? Dumbledore is probably now aware of my plans for the boy but he is still most likely unsure if I will concentrate on him more so than the other boy, time is of the essence but that does not mean we foolishly rush into this without caution. I have seen the boys strength and ability, I have seen what he is capable of but until I am certain things will go my way I will not attack just yet." the voice sounded sure of himself and rattled with a deep seeded anger.

"Yes of course my lord, your wish is my command. Anything that will help make amends for my error all those years ago." the voice grovelled but gave a high pitched whimper when the other man screamed.

"I said to never speak of that day, never do you hear me!" the voice snarled and boomed into Terence's head making his ears sting.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. Never again my lord."

Then the voices began to fade far off into the distance, until nothing was left except the blank canvas that obscured Terence's dream then he awoke once again into the pitch black of night.

The great hall was already awash with students when a half-asleep Terence made his appearance. He shuffled over to his house table and slammed down into the nearest empty seat. In front of him was a huge array of breakfast meals. Lines of freshly buttered toast, cereals, boiled eggs, sausages, bacon, porridge, beans, sandwiches and mushrooms but while all the other students where busy filling there plates and opening their morning post Terence merely groaned and pushed his plate aside then sank onto the table letting the cold surface of the wood comfort his cheek. He had received the worst nights sleep of his life, waking up every hour or so in a cold sweat and then taking a further hour to get back to sleep again, his head pounded and his eyes were sore. He rubbed them on his sleeve and groaned once again. It was then he noticed someone taking a seat opposite him that he had never expected to see at his table. It was Hermione, she sat there looking worriedly at his tired face. It wasn't unheard of for students from other tables to sit with other houses, actually it was quite common but never had that table been Slytherin's and even though the great hall was already half empty with students leaving to prepare for their first lessons her presence still managed to draw looks of interest from the other three houses and stares of disgust from the rest of the Slytherins but right now it seemed to be the last thing on Hermione's mind. "Terence what's wrong?" she questioned, lowering her head to look into his bruised eyes. "You look like you haven't slept at all." she filled his empty class with some fresh pumpkin juice and past it over to him.

"It's that obvious?" Terence managed a smile at her and then held his forehead as it throbbed in pain. "Yeah… it was a bit of a rough night." he took the glass from her and drank half of its contents. The cold liquid ran down his throat and cleared his groggy mind, he looked up again at Hermione and tried to ease her worries by forcing another smile.

Un-fooled she brought her hand over to his side of the table and placed it onto his forehead, she left it there for a moment and then with a deep frown pulled back. "You're burning up Terence… I think you may have a fever. Don't you think you should go see Madam Pomfrey? I'll explain to Snape why you couldn't make it today." she narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a look that signalled she really thought he should.

Noticing her concern for him Terence was already starting to feel better and shook his head with a weary smile. "Nah... thanks Hermione but it's not that bad. I'm sure a few hours of Snape screaming into my ear will blow the cobwebs from my head." he drank the rest of the juice and took a deep breath.

Hermione looking like it wasn't the best idea gave in and smiled. "Ok but don't over do it… maybe it would be best if we put off our lesson until you're feeling better. We'll be up pretty late and I don't think it would be a good idea when you really need the rest." she went to reach out to touch his hand but then shot it back as she caught sight of the girl standing behind him.

"Yes Hermione I think that would be for the best don't you?" the voice sounded strict but from the thickly dipped accent Terence could tell who it was without turning round. "In fact I think it would be best if you didn't meet at all, Terence needs time to study for himself not wasted teaching someone who will no doubt pass without any effort anyway, don't you think?" Adélaïde placed her hands on his shoulders and stared intently at the girl across from him.

Terence clenched his fist and turned his head in a scowl. "Adélaïde this has nothing to do with y…."

"No she's right." Hermione cut in, once again looking completely discouraged. She gave Terence a reassuring smile and then stood up. "I'll be fine Terence, I won't fail because of a few mistakes on my practical… I only asked because I wanted us to…" she then stopped short of finishing her sentence and looked down. "Sorry Adélaïde." and with that Hermione walked off back to her table where Ron and Harry had been watching the proceedings.

Terence's anger was beginning to boil over as he stood up and turned around to face a rather satisfied looking Adélaïde. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the corner of the hall. She now looked rather fearful as she realised she may have stepped over the line. He fixed her with a look full of annoyance and quietly raged at her. "Look Adélaïde, what I do in my spare time and who I chose to spend it with is none of your business ok." he stayed focused on her averted eyes as she leaned away from his words. "I thought Hermione was your friend? The way you talk to her sometimes is nothing like one."

Adélaïde nervously laughed and replied. "But Terence darling if you spend all your time with that bookish girl it would leave no time for me." she quickly composed herself and fluttered her eyes once again.

Terence couldn't believe this girl, it was as if she only heard what she wanted to. "Look Adélaïde, I'm happy to be friends with you I really am but I won't let you talk like that to someone I care about who doesn't deserve it." he glared at her and gritted his teeth while she on the other hand merely smiled once again and giggled.

"Terence dear you can be so odd sometimes, maybe that's why we get on so well… being so different. I bet most people are used to our lovers tiff's by now." she stared back at him with dreamy eyes and laughed once again.

Terence had heard enough and realised there was no getting though to her. He merely placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. "Look Adélaïde, I'm sorry mate but I don't see you like that. As I said I want to be friends with you but … that's it." he now felt a bit sorry for the girl who was looking at him with wide open eyes full of shock.

"You can't be serious… you do realise who I am?" her face full of disbelief was starting to show signs of anger as she tried to keep herself together.

"Yes I do… who in this school doesn't. You're a nice girl Adélaïde and there is no doubt a choice of a hundred guys here better than me and deserving of your attention but… just leave it alone now ok." he tried to sound as sympathetic as he could but maintained his tone of seriousness and then turned and headed towards Hermione's table.

"Terence… nobody walks away from me." he heard Adélaïde call out from behind him but he ignored her and made his way past the watchful eyes of the remaining students and over to Hermione who was trying her best to pretend that she hadn't seen him approach. It was her turn now as he grabbed her by the hand, she didn't look him in the eye but followed as he led her over to the end of the empty table. "Hermione how about you let me decide who I want to spend my time with, what… do you think I'm just wasting time spending it with you until Adélaïde comes along and snaps her fingers?" he felt annoyed but more with the situation than with her. She looked a little taken back by his strict tone but loosened up when she realised he was smiling at her. "Terence… I just thought that it wasn't fair for me to…"

"It's perfectly fair ok, we're friends right? If I choose to help you… I'm doing so because I want to." he softly grabbed her by the arms and leaned down to get her to look into his face, she looked up looking slightly embarrassed but content. "Ok?" She nodded in agreement and then nervously laughed as she returned back to normal and smiled back. "So, midnight on the 7th floor right?" he let go of her as she nodded again and added "But only if you're feeling up to it ok, I don't want you collapsing on me and then having to drag you into the infirmary all by myself." she grinned as he laughed and then looked at her watch. "We better get going if were going to make it to class on time. I've got to get my books from the common room so I'll see you in class." and with that she went over to her table and picked up her bag before giving him a wave and leaving with Harry. Ron stayed behind and looked at him with a sneer. "I don't know what you're playing at Terence… but I know you're up to something." Ron kept his eyes locked on him as he collected his stuff.

"Just shut up Ron." Terence couldn't be bothered to start another fight and just walked away from him back to his seat before collecting his own bag and books and heading for class.

Even though Terence had left on time he had still managed to somehow arrive to his Potions class rather late and sighed when he spotted Snape giving him an angry glare as Terence entered the room.

"10 points from Slytherin thanks to Mr. Petalsnout's lack of time keeping. Sit." ordered Snape pointing to an empty seat at the back of the class. Terence was annoyed at himself for being so slow but glad that he didn't have to sit next to Adélaïde who was giving him the dirtiest look she could muster as he past by her table. Even Hermione who had to make the trip back to her common room still made it here on time and gave him a look of sympathy as he marched his way to his empty seat. He slouched down in his chair and ignored the daggers coming from the eyes of a group of Slytherins sitting near him.

"Now pay attention, I will not repeat myself." Snape stood at the front of the class with his arms crossed and fixed the room with a stare of intent. "This will be the last time you will be sharing a class together as the lower year will have there teacher Professor Eek Nasium back next week, I hope you have all made use of your extra Potion classes and I expect to see a dramatic improvement on your grades this year." Terence knew that a silent cheer was now ringing through the classroom in the minds of the students who this had applied to. He on the other hand had nothing to celebrate. "Now." Snape continued "Dumbledore has asked me to remind you that that the Godric Gryffindor Anniversary celebration will be going ahead this year despite objections from a number of staff, including me." he looked disgruntled as he carried on. "Why the school year should be interrupted to celebrate the birthday of this man is beyond me… So it looks like you will be having your precious little dance and will be having the day off on the 30th of December for it." A ring of cheers went around the room for this announcement. "Shut up." Snape raised his hand and the class regained its silence. "Other announcements include…"

As Snape continued with the rest of the days announcements Terence's mind was cast onto the dance. It was custom at Hogwarts that the tenth anniversary of the birth of each house head was celebrated via a dinner and dance. This year came the turn of Godric Gryffindor and even though he was the founder of Gryffindor house it was a celebration which the entire school joined in on. Terence cast his mind back to the celebration of Salazar Slytherin's birthday two years ago and remembered what a terrible party that had turned out to be though he knew that this time it would be different due to the fact that it wasn't honouring the most hated house head in the school. Terence expected there to now be a wave of frenzied pandemonium as boys asked girls and girls asked boys all desperate to claim the best dates for the dance. Terence couldn't help glancing over at Hermione as the thought of asking someone came to mind. She was busy lecturing Ron on the state of his Potions book which was hanging apart by a thread and with no front cover. Ron merely scratched his head and shrugged before tapping it with his wand and whispering "Reparo." to which the book split in two and burst into flame. The class erupted in laughter as Ron jumped from his seat and searched for water until Snape simply pointed his wand at the book and extinguished it with a burst of silver light from his wand and then carrying on with his lesson… not before taking 5 points off Gryffindor of course.

He knew she would have no problem finding someone to go with… Ron was probably already planning on how to ask her. He smiled to himself as he pictured the scene and resigned himself to the fact that he may end up going alone… or not at all if Snape had his way. He remembered spotting Hermione last year dancing with Victor Krum at the Yule Ball, he fondly lingered over the vision of her in her dress with her hair up, he had never spoken to her before then as it was sometime afterwards that he had interrupted her argument with Malfoy.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly uneventfully with only the dirty looks from Adélaïde to contend with and the occasional sneering lecture from Snape about the state of the contents inside his cauldron. After Potions Terence had Herbology with Professor Sprout which he spent trying to pull out the teeth of a venomous biting Nerble Plant followed by an afternoon learning about a rare breed of two headed albino dragon that lives in China in Hagrid's care of magical creatures class. The day finally ended with a study break for their exams which Terence spent helping Hagrid knit a giant scarf for Grawp's birthday.

The rest of the week past by just as slowly until the night of his first lesson with Hermione.

Terence sifted through his cluttered trunk to find his wand and then chucked on his robe and quietly crept out of his dorm into his common room. Once again Terence had to rely on the light from his wand to guide him as he made his was through the empty corridors of the school keeping a watchful eye out for any patrolling teachers. Peeve's flew past twice threatening to tell Filch about him being out so late but got bored and disappeared when he noticed that Terence didn't really care if he did or didn't. On his way up the grand staircase he had to be extra careful as it was fully lit and was the most likely place he would be caught. He silently negotiated his way up the moving stairs until he approached the old wooden door that led to the 7th floor corridor. Having only ever used this door once in the first year when he had gotten lost looking for his Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom Terence couldn't help but wonder why Hermione had picked this as a meeting place. Terence eased open the door and used his wand again to light his way down the quiet darkness of the corridor, he stopped when he came to the centre and looked around for any sign of life, there was no one so Terence sat down on the icy cold floor and leaned his back against the grey stone wall as he waited for Hermione. After twenty minutes he checked his watch… it was already quarter past midnight, she was late… worrying whether she had been caught by a teacher Terence considered getting back up to go looking for her but as he did he heard a quiet whisper appear from out of nowhere about 20 yards away from where he stood. "Terence." the voice echoed around the silent hall and then from out of thin air Hermione appeared from under a cloak she had covered herself with. She smiled at him and then rushed over with a worried look on her face. "I'm really sorry I'm late, I asked Harry to lend me his invisibility cloak but I still managed to nearly bump into Filch on the way here, I must have brushed past him, he went berserk and spun around in circle looking for me until he fell over." she looked even more worried when she added. "If you had told me when I first came here that I'd be wandering the school at midnight breaking so many school rules I'd have had a heart attack." she grinned looking around the wall for something. "That must be Harry and Ron's sense of disregard rubbing off on me… ah here we are." she pointed at the wall in front of her and looked back at Terence.

Terence confused as to why they were still looking at a stone brick wall asked. "Here what is Hermione? It's a wall… isn't it?" he gave her a worried look one might give a relative who had gotten overly drunk at a party and then gazed back at the stone surface. Suddenly from nowhere a massive double door appeared in front of them pushing out from the grey stone until it was fully formed. On the front of the door in gold was written. "The Room Of Requirement" Hermione looked back at Terence triumphantly and grinned again. "Yea of little faith Terence, this room is perfect." She pointed at the sign on the door and gave it a tap.

Terence having realised what room they were standing in front of nodded in agreement and replied. "Your right, I've heard about this room but I didn't think anyone knew where it was… does this mean you've been breaking school rules before?" he teased her giving her a smile.

"Well… maybe one or two. This is the room we are using to hold our teaching sessions with Harry for Dumbledore's Army." she explained.

Terence now completely lost gave her a puzzled look. "Dumbledore's what? When did Harry become a teacher?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh never mind… but you should come next time Terence, you would be welcome to you know." she smiled as Terence opened the door for her and then entered the room, Terence followed still unsure what Hermione was inviting him to.

As they walked into the room they were greeted by a wide open marble floored hall, it was about the size of an average classroom but had no furniture apart from two red leather armchairs nestled in the corner next to a roaring open fire. The room felt comfortable and warm. The sound of boiling water came over from an old copper kettle resting above the fire which whistled the moment they arrived. Hermione walked over to the fire and poured two mugs of hot coffee. She then walked back over and handed Terence one of them.

"Thanks… you were right this room is perfect." he admitted gazing around at the mirrored walls and the high ceiling.

"Isn't it." she smiled putting her cup down. "It was either here or an empty classroom but there is no chance of us being caught in here." she wandered over to the mirrored wall and gazed into it. "We've had old Filch pulling his hair out searching for this room." she adjusted her robes and then turned back to Terence. "So where do we start, do we need to take attendance?" she joked motioning to the entire room.

"I think everyone's here." Terence replied with a smile. "Not a bad turn out for my first lesson hey, a perfect attendance." he walked around the room getting a feel for it's size and then turned around and clapped his hands. "Right, let's start then shall we? I'll do my best Hermione but to be honest I have no idea if I'll be a good teacher."

"I'm sure you will be." she smiled warmly and stood in front of him, "You can't be any worse than Snape anyway."

The next few hours Terence spent teaching Hermione the basics on silent incantations. About how to clear your mind and think of nothing but your wand and the spell. About how it should feel natural and how there should be no delay from the thought to the spell. He had her try a few simple charms by saying them first and then trying without the words. So far she had only managed a few sparks out of the end of her wand. They took a break every half hour to have another cup of warm coffee to keep them awake and then they went back to work.

After her fiftieth attempt to repel a cup across the floor she hung her head low defeated and stared at the cup full of annoyance and frustration. Sensing her mind was still too clouded he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to get to hung up about it Hermione, it took me three days to produce those sparks let alone push a cup." he smiled at her reassuringly and added, "You're doing great just give it time."

She took a deep breath and then relaxed before smiling back and nodding. "If you don't mind I'd like to try something else?" he explained taking her by the hand and leading her into the middle of the room. He held onto her shoulders and looked at her. "Try closing your eyes." he asked. "I promise I won't do anything weird." he added sensing it was an odd request to make for no reason.

She smiled and did as he said, closing them tight and adding. "I know you won't… but what part of this doesn't look weird?" she smirked standing in the middle of the room with her eyes shut and her wand held out.

Terence laughed and inwardly wished he hadn't promised to do anything as now staring at her face with her eyes closed he couldn't help but feel the urge to lean in. Shaking the thought from his mind he then took his hands away and took a step back. "Right, now try to imagine the feeling you get every time you perform a spell. That feeling when your words connect with your wand and for that split second you become one." he walked around her and carried on talking. "That feeling of a surge of power that rushes from inside down your arm and out the wand. Try and imagine it in a physical form so you can actually see it run through your body. He noticed that her wand was beginning to shake and sparks crackled like a fire of red and green. He walked behind her and held onto her wand hand steadying it in front of her. He was so close to her now that he could smell the shampoo from her hair but again locked those feelings away and carried on walking until he was back in front of her. "Now imagine the spell you want to cast, imagine yourself saying the words as if they really were coming from your mouth. Then try to capture that feeling when it casts out of your wand, will it to become truth. Clear your mind of everything apart from yourself and your wand. It's just you here now Hermione no teacher, no lesson, no grades and no test." he spoke calmly and slowly. "Feel the spell take form in your mind." the wand rattled and shook with power. "It's just you and me Hermione, trust me… you know you can do this… I know you can do this." Then suddenly out of the silence a huge cracking sound echoed around the room and Hermione's wand sprang to life and cast out a sharp blistering blue light, surging like electricity it shot out like a bullet and hit Terence directly in the chest which then in turn sent him sailing into the air before hitting the ground with a thump and sliding a few more feet before coming to a stop near the wall. Hermione dropped her hand and screamed then ran over to him before collapsing to her knees, her face on the verge of tears "Terence, Terence are you alright? I'm so sorry Terence… I… I…" but Terence opened his eyes and placed a hand on her now trembling arm. He gave her a smile and nodded. "I'm alright Hermione, it was my fault for standing in the way." he smiled again and rubbed his head. "Ouch". He sat up and gave her another smile. "Well done."

With Hermione's face overcome with relief she hugged him almost knocking him back onto the floor. She held on tight and apologised again. Terence hugged her back and placed a hand on her head. "Trust me Hermione I'm ok, maybe next time I should just avoid standing in the line of fire though." he chuckled and gave her a squeeze before letting her go. She seemed to have calmed down now and sat back looking at him with a smile on her face. "Does it hurt?" she asked looking at his hand holding the back of his head.

"Nah." he grinned "There isn't a lot up here to damage." he joked giving his head a knock. She laughed and looked back at him, wand still shaking in her hand.

"I… I can't believe I did it." she smiled and gripped her wand tight.

"You did though and perfectly might I add, all I managed to do with my first spell was nudge a teacup from one side of a table to the other… If I'd picked it up and lobbed it across the room it would have required less effort." he picked up his wand from his side and rolled it about in his hand before putting it into his robes.

"Does this mean I get a perfect score?" asked Hermione with a grin.

"Hmm… well I don't know if clobbering the teacher gains you any marks but let's just pretend it was Snape instead of me… so yeah perfect score." he smiled and patted her knee before easing himself to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up. "Want to give it another try?" he asked looking at the ecstatic Hermione, he was glad he was able to help her and couldn't help but feel proud of her as they spent the next hour casting spells with ease.

They finished up at around four in the morning. They exited the room of requirement with a great sense of achievement shared between them. Hermione had already become a natural at silent spells in just one night, Terence was amazed as he had expected it to take at least three or four lessons for her to become so accomplished. They walked side by side down the silent corridor and spoke about random things until Hermione stopped in her tracks and held her hand up to her head. "Oh no, I've forgotten the cloak, I left in on the armchair." she stepped backwards "Wait here Terence I've got to get it or Harry will kill me." she turned and started walking at a pace back towards the room. "I'll only be a second." she then disappeared around the corner and he heard the sound of the two doors open and close.

"What have we here? Mr Petalsnout out at night. 20 points from Slytherin." the voice boomed from behind him. He turned round and came face to face with Snape who glared into his eyes.

"Oh sir… I… I must have been sleep walking… what am I doing here?" Terence shook his head and looked around him pretending to have only just realised he wasn't safely tucked up in bed.

"Do you often sleep with your robes on Terence or is it a new trend you are trying to set?" scowled Snape pointing at the boy's robes and jeans.

"Ah yeah… about that I…"

"Save it." ordered Snape, his lips curled into a snarl. "Nothing more than expected, just like your pathetic father… a fool and a liar."

Terence was taken back by this comment and felt a surge of blood rush to his head. Trying to remain calm he replied. "Sir… I'm sorry I'm out so late but I don't think there is a need to bring my father into this." Terence stared back at the teacher.

"Oh there is boy, more so than you'll ever understand. I know what type of person you'll turn out to be even if other people aren't so sure." Snape seemed over come by disgust and trembled with hate for the boy.

"What are you talking about?" Terence could feel himself losing control and clenched his fists.

"It's only a matter of time before you start to inherit his traits. Your father boy was nothing more than a coward, he got just what he deserved." Snape smirked.

Terence didn't need any more pushing as he launched at Snape and grabbed him by his collar before slamming him into the wall. "SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Terence screamed into Snape's face and raised his fist into the air. Snape quickly held up his wand and held it to the boy's cheek.

"Ah there it is, the very same look. I suggest you let go of me boy or I will not be held responsible for my actions." Snape spat out at Terence trying in vein to struggle free.

As Terence held onto Snape's collar his head was bombarded by the same voice as last time. "He's glad your father was attacked Terence, he hates you. Set him right, make him respect you. Give him a scar to go with that smirk Terence… how about you break a bone or two… that'll show him."

Terence shook his head and screamed. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" his skull pounded and drummed with the same words until they were inescapable.

"I won't say it again Terence… let me go. Unless you want Miss Granger here a witness to me putting you in your place, now that would be embarrassing wouldn't it?" he nodded to his side and snarled.

Terence followed his motion and turned his head to see Hermione stood just a few yards away from them with a look of shock on her face. She looked absolutely terrified of him and shook her head taking a step back dropping the cloak. Seeing that she was scared Terence instantly calmed down and the voices subsided, his blood settled and his arms ached. He let go of Snape and was pushed back violently into the wall on the other side. Snape straightened his robes and glared at him once again. "Now get back to bed, if I catch you wandering about after hours again I'm going to make sure you never spend another night here." Snape turned his nose up and strode away. "20 points from Gryffindor." added Snape as he passed Hermione and disappeared around the corner.

They stood there in silence with Hermione still staring at where Terence had grabbed Snape and Terence leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Hermione… I …" Terence began to explain himself but fell short of doing so when he realised he didn't know how to. "What is wrong with me? I swear at that moment in time I could of…" he stopped when he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked up and saw the worried face of Hermione looking at him.

"But you didn't, did you? Snape clearly was trying to get a rise out of you… anyone would have reacted the same way." she smiled at him and stayed silent. Terence thought back over the voice in his head, the hatred it spoke of and how it had infused into his own mind. He knew that if Hermione hadn't been there he would have probably attacked Snape there and then and been chucked out of school for doing so… but why had Snape been so scathing of his father. He hadn't been aware that Snape had known him.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back and finally came to the fat lady's portrait. Terence having had time to work the shock out of his system sighed heavily and looked at Hermione with a smile. "Maybe I've just been in the presence of Slytherin house for too long, it was bound to affect me in some way." he scratched his neck and looked down.

Hermione just smiled back. "Let's not start that again." she ordered waving a finger in his face. "You know you're not like those savages." she grabbed hold of his robes and held them up, "These mean nothing." she tossed them back and frowned. "You're nothing like them." she fell silent before timidly adding. "In fact you're not like anyone I've met before. Apart from maybe Harry and Ron you're the only person here who doesn't treat me different for being a…" she didn't finish her sentence but Terence knew what she meant.

"I don't see what's so wrong with being a Muggle anyway." he smiled back at her "I mean why does it really matter in the end… you're Hermione before anything else you know, being able to cast a spell or two doesn't really come into it." he noticed that for the first time in a long while Hermione's face was once again a brilliant shade of red. She looked down at her feet and smiled before looking back at him.

"I hope you are looking forward to the celebration of the great Godric Gryffindor's birthday?" chimed in the fat lady looking very excited. "I remember when he used to teach here you know? Such a great man, it's so nice of Professor Dumbledore to still carry on the tradition even today." she smiled and danced about the frame.

"Yeah, it's great." Hermione replied laughing at the nifty jig the woman was now performing. "The whole house has been looking forward to it, they've been up most nights preparing for it… are you going to go Terence?" Hermione looked back at him.

"I suppose I will." he swallowed hard and thought now was as good a time as any. "Actually I was wondering if…."

"You might end up being the only Slytherin there… I hope you are. Ron hasn't stopped worrying about it for ages… he's not a big dancer you see… he would much rather have just drank Butterbeer all night and stuffed himself on free food." she laughed smiling back at Terence.

Noticing the fondness in her eyes when she mentioned Ron he suddenly lost his nerve and just smiled back. A silence broke out between them and Terence thought he caught a glimpse of expectance in her eyes before she yawned and announced the password. The frame swung open and she turned to Terence. "Thank you so much for tonight." she smiled warmly at him and bowed her head. "You didn't have to do that for me so I'm really grateful."

"Any time Hermione, I'm just glad I made it out of there in one piece." he joked rubbing the back of his head again.

"Sorry about that." she giggled. "Look Terence try not to dwell on the thing with Snape… you know what he's like…" she placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should have punched him on the nose for good measure though." he joked and gave a short wave as she entered the common room. She laughed and waved back. "Yeah we could have said he fell." she straightened her robes "Goodnight Terence… thanks again."

"Night." Terence waited until the portrait closed and was confronted by a disgruntled looking Fat Lady.

"What are you playing at boy, why didn't you ask her to the dance?" the lady put her hands on her large hips and frowned.

Terence smirked. "Ah so that's why you brought it up… I think she probably want's to go with that Ron fella she was talking about, they've been friends for years you know."

The Lady merely looked unconvinced and flung her hands in the air. "Men… won't know a sign unless it's brandished in lights and announced from the heavens." she tutted and walked off to another picture knocking over the Professor sleeping in the next picture as she went.

Terence chuckled at the sight of the unhappy man and turned back to his common room. Thank goodness it was a day off tomorrow as he glanced down at his watch, it was already half four in the morning.


	11. A Day In Hogsmeade

The bitter cold that had occupied most of October turned into daily snow falls and covered the school grounds in a veil of white as November 1st rolled around and the first day trip to Hogsmeade arrived.

Terence woke early before any of the rest of his house and slung on his thickest jumper and robes to help fight the freezing nip that had possessed the Slytherin common room then made his way towards the great hall. He rubbed his arms and tried to shake out the remaining chill as he stiffly wandered over towards his house table. He started on his light breakfast of jam on toast as the rest of the students filtered into the hall chatty and excited about today's trip. He spotted Hermione who gave him a wave from her table much to the annoyance of a drowsy but vigilantly eagle eyed Ron. It was at times like this that he couldn't help feeling a little depressed, he would have loved nothing more than to be sat at her table sharing casual talk over breakfast, a simple pleasure but one he had never experienced as he looked around at the solemn faces of the rest of his house, all of whom paid no attention to him. Suddenly he felt frustrated at wearing his house robes which mere moments ago had felt warm and snug but now felt cold and itchy, he stood up and made his way out the hall and back to his common room to change them for a jacket.

Having made the swap and now feeling better for it he slowly walked back towards the great hall and gathered with the rest of the students as they grouped together in front of a heavily layered Professor McGonagall who was busy trying to get their attention. She pointed her wand upwards and shot a gold light into the air which exploded into millions of pieces all screaming out the word "QUIET" forcing the whole group to hush and pay attention apart from the Weasley Twins who were applauding the disruptive spectacle.

"Now everyone listen up, You will all follow me into Hogsmeade in an orderly manner, it's snowing outside so I hope you've all wrapped up warm and I don't want anyone wandering off from the party or I will instantly deduct 20 points from your house, understood?" and with that she waved her hand and turned around making her way to the school entrance.

Outside the cold air blistered their faces as it hit the warmth of their skin. A thing layer of snow had fallen the night before covering everything in sight with a blanket of pearl. Their feet crunched on the fresh snow as they made their way out of the school grounds and towards the path that led into Hogsmeade. Terence pulled his jacket tighter around him and scanned the crowd for a familiar face, anyone to talk to would be nice just to occupy his mind from the cold that was busy whisking its way up the sleeves of his coat causing him to shudder. It was then he saw Hermione only a few yards in front of him walking slowly by her self reading a small book on silent incantations, it was one of the books he had leant her on the train. He started to make his way towards her when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and was greeted by the face of a very apologetic looking Adélaïde.

"Terence, I thought I'd take this chance to talk to you." she smiled still looking very sorry and walked beside him. Terence gave a smile back and slowed his pace to match hers. "Sure, why not." he placed his hands in his pockets and looked forward, Hermione turned her head and spotted them walking together before smiling to herself and then picking up her pace to join Harry and Ron who were busy chucking snowballs at Dean Thomas who in turn was trying to kick them out of the air.

"Terence… I… I'd like to apologise for how I've been acting over the past few weeks." She looked really sad as she gazed down at the floor her eyes firmly fixed on the path ahead of them. "It was none of my business who you spend your time with and I shouldn't have spoken out the way I did." she carried on walking biting her lower lip. "I'm hoping that you don't hate me enough that you won't ever consider being friends with me again."

Terence looked over at her and his resentment instantly melted, she really did look upset and Terence couldn't help but want to make up with her. He put an arm round her as they walked and gave her a quick hug before letting go. "Don't worry about it Adélaïde, it's all in the past ok. I shouldn't have been so quick to shout at you… I can be like that sometimes, so I'm sorry too." he smiled back at her and gave her a nudge. She instantly became relaxed and smiled back looking more cheerful than ever. "Thank you Terence, I promise I'll try and calm it down in future, I wouldn't want to spoil things with you know who." she nudged him back and grinned as she nodded towards Hermione walking in front of them.

Terence could feel himself turning red and scratched at his neck. "Ah… well… I… I don't think she sees it like that." he nervously laughed and carried on walking. Adélaïde frowned and looked over at Hermione. "Oh I don't know Terence, I've never seen that girl smile so much apart from when she's around you. Usually she's either buried in a book or trying to talk those two out of doing something stupid." she smiled and motioned towards Harry and Ron.

Terence hadn't noticed this himself but still persisted. "We're just good friends… I mean it's not to say that I don't… well I…" he struggled to find words as he dug himself deeper into a hole.

"Well if you say so." she replied looking back up at him. "Terence you're covered in snow." she noted looking at his hair, she reached up and brushed the top of his head but her glove must of caught his hair as he felt a tug on them as she dusted the snow away. She then put her hands into her pockets and carried on walking before looking in the direction of a Ravenclaw who was calling her over from another group. "Ah I'd better go see what Nikki wants." she said looking sorry. "I'll speak to you later ok." she smiled and gave him a wave before heading off to talk to the group.

Terence felt better now that he wasn't on bad terms with Adélaïde and breathed in the chilly air as he dwelled over her comments about Hermione. Terence was certain that she didn't she him like that, yes she would get embarrassed from time to time but he had always thought that was just because he was in the year above her so she sometimes felt awkward talking to him, especially with all the looks they received from his own house… but he couldn't deny that he did feel more for her than just a friend. He mulled this over as he struggled through the wind until he noticed that Hermione was on her own again walking with her hands in her pockets and her face buried in her scarf, he once again quickened his pace to catch up with her and was only meters away when a boy with red hair knocked past him, it was Ron. It appeared Ron had intended to knock Terence out the way but ended up bouncing off of him instead and stumbled over his own feet, he turned his head to face Terence and gave him a stern look as he approached Hermione and started talking to her, he continued to give occasional nervous glances back at Terence before being joined by Harry and Ginny who were busy laughing about a prank they had just played on Neville.

Terence decided it was pointless trying to steal a moment with her and with a sigh of defeat slowed down and tagged behind the last of the procession.

Once the massive group of students finally arrived at Hogsmeade they immediately split off into groups and scurried away into the town. Terence kindly declined an offer from some students he knew in Hufflepuff to join them for a Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks and instead wandered off by himself to walk around the town. He past Honeydukes and made his way towards the shops on the corner of town which sold various knickknacks, all mainly useless but fascinating none the less. He spent an hour or so peering into the windows of each shop and then made his way towards the quieter area of Hogsmeade to a tiny square which contained the shops that didn't hold much interest with Hogwarts student's mainly because they catered more towards the adult wizard. There was Baggton's Tailors which made suits and robes measured to fit. Robert Baggton who ran the shop once worked on Savile Row and told Terence he had often considered putting that onto his shop's sign before realising that it didn't hold a lot of sway in the wizarding world. There was also Madam Tessa's Tea House which a lot of the elderly wizards spent their day dining on fresh scones and cakes with hot tea complaining about how noisy the town had become since the Hogwarts students had arrived. The only other shop worthy of note was Meticulous Marion's Muggle Artefact Store, it was usually always empty and sold various things gathered from the Muggle side of life that any average wizard would find useless. It was this shop that Terence found himself looking at now and he was surprised to see Hermione on her own staring into the window with a warm fond smile on her face but with eyes that looked to be on the verge of tears. Terence was reluctant to just go over and speak to her but she looked around and spotted him anyway looking over at her with a face full of concern. She looked surprised to see anyone from school here but a smile came to her face as she greeted him with a small wave. He smiled back and walked over to her giving her a pat on the shoulder and looking into her eyes. "Hermione are you ok?" he asked noting the wet glint that still remained in her eyes.

She rubbed them and laughed. "Yeah… I'm fine I was just thinking about things back home." she smiled and motioned for him to come look in the window. He peered inside and spotted all sorts of things that wouldn't be out of place in any Muggle home. Electric kettles, a pack of playing cards, a painting of a Victorian lady who didn't get up and wander off at every opportunity, a late 80's TV set with a dial missing and an egg timer. Terence didn't notice anything in particular until his eyes stopped upon an old children's book which stood out from everything else on display. "The Tale of Wendy the Witch" the colours on the cover were bright and vibrant and in the middle was a hand drawn picture of a young witch dressed in emerald green robes and a bright red pointed witches hat. It looked well read but still retained a charm all of its own, the red leather on the edges fraying slightly and the gold clasp that locked the book had seen better days but this appeared to be from overuse rather than a case of dereliction. Terence looked back at Hermione whose eyes were fixed on the book lost in thought. A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she smiled fondly. "I can't believe they still have this book." she explained calmly talking as if far off somewhere in the past. "My Gran used to read me it every night when I was little… It was my favourite." another tear ran down her cheek from the other eye but she didn't bother to wipe it away. "After she died I was so devastated and carried it with me everywhere I went… I treasured it." she laughed at herself "I even took it to nursery school and read it to everyone else in class… you know me always wanting to be the teacher." she smiled and pressed her hand to the window. "I wrote my name in it just so no one would else would take it by mistake, I never felt like she was really gone as long as I had it. When I read it to myself I could always hear her voice reciting it with me like she used to." Hermione then fell silent and her face straightened up. "Then when I was just about to go into primary school my mum accidentally threw it out with a box of other things she felt I wouldn't use anymore… she had no idea how much it meant to me and was so sorry when she realised but boy did I cry, must have been for three straight days… I even threatened to run away from home." Hermione's face returned to a smile upon mention of this. "She hunted high and low for another copy but it wasn't really that well know. She even went back to the charity shop she had given it to but it had already been sold." Hermione looked sadly at the book and then looked back at Terence who had been listening silently all the time not being able to take his eyes off her. She smiled and then wiped her tears away. "Oh my god look at me rabbiting on, I've never told anyone about that before because this is how I always end up."

Terence put an arm around her and gave her a tight hug before looking back at the book. "Why don't you buy it then Hermione?" he asked placing a hand on the glass.

Hermione smiled and pointed at the price next to the book which Terence hadn't noticed. "I'd love to but unfortunately most things in this shop are ridiculously expensive." she smiled looking back at him.

Terence's eyes widened when he noted the price, it really was expensive, maybe it was because the owner thought a book that didn't have moving pictures with no magical quality of any kind was really rare and decided to hike the price up to an extortionate amount. "I see what you mean." the book was 20 galleons, 13 sickles and 17 knuts which was a huge amount of money in any wizards opinion, Terence had spent under that amount for all the equipment he had needed for his first day at Hogwarts.

"Maybe next year it will have come down in price." she smiled once more fondly at the book and then back at Terence. "Anyway, how come you're wandering around this part of Hogsmeade? I thought I was the only one who found this place interesting." she gave him a puzzled look.  
"I think it's quite nice to be honest… not so in your face with magic and mystery, almost like being in a normal town." he motioned toward the little square of shops with it cobbled streets and old black lampposts covered in snow. Baskets of flowers hung outside each shop and in the middle of the square was a small fountain that had frozen over mid burst creating a crystal structure that twinkled every time the sun peaked out behind the grey cloud. He smiled back at her and then pointed at the huge Hippogryph flying high above them. "Well maybe not your everyday town but pretty close."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head in agreement "See, I've tried to explain that to Harry and Ron every time we've come here but they're always too busy running into any shop that has a hint of food or miniature explosions in it." she buried her hands once again into her pockets.

"Have you still got time to look around?" he asked her pointing towards the town. "I could show you a few places that not many people know of that you might find interesting."

"Yeah sure." she looked please as they walked away from the shop and into the centre of town.

They chatted as they walked talking about home and school until they came to a split in the path one leading towards Dervish & Banges and the other leading to a place a lot of the students knew to be trouble, the sign post pointing in it's direction read "The Cackling Corner" of course all of the Slyerthins would rush straight there because it contained a lot of shops that were known to be involved with the dark arts, selling potions and equipment that could in theory be used to create some awfully dark magic. Hermione looked surprised as he motioned for her to follow him down the lesser known route. "This way." he explained pointing down towards a group of Slytherins already gathered outside a tatty old potions shop.

"That way?" Hermione took a step back. "But I've heard what's down there… why would you want to go down there?"

Terence smiled and chuckled. "Trust me, it's not as bad as the Slytherins make it out to be you know. Nothing but a few potions shops and The Hog's Head pub."

Hermione still looked unsure and eyed the dark road suspiciously. Terence noted her worry and held out his hand. "I promise you I wouldn't take you down here if I didn't think it was safe." he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hermione seemed to relax a bit when he said this and then timidly took his hand as he led her down the street. They past by some old looking shops painted in black. Terence had to admit they did look rather menacing from the outside but all they really were was just ingredients shops and the odd spell book stall hardly anything to run away from, he glanced into "Balderzars" a little dilapidated potion shop which was one of the places known for selling certain things that were frowned upon by the Ministry, it was for this very reason that Terence was surprised to see Adélaïde inside talking with the shop owner Halezen Balderzar, it looked like she was buying something which she was handed in a discrete black bag with the initials H.B on it. Hermione looked inside as well and gave Terence a puzzled looked when she spotted Adélaïde. Terence just shrugged and smiled back. "It's probably best not to ask."

It was then that Terence noticed he had still been holding Hermione's hand, he hadn't noticed before and neither had Hermione who was too busy looking at all the shops with great interest, she turned to say something and noticed Terence's gaze. She quickly let go fast and embarrassedly stuffed her hands back into her coat. "Sorry." she smiled and then looked back into the shop windows.

Terence rather disappointed that her warm hand was now gone tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards a large shop set away from the rest. Hermione looked over and opened her eyes wide at the display in the window.

"Patricia Portal's Amazing and Rare magical creatures." in the window was a small sized dragon. It was about three times the size of dog and was sleeping happily in the window display on a soft blue cushion the size of a car. Every time it breathed it puffed out a ring of smoke from its nostrils which twirled and disappeared.

Hermione just stood looking with her mouth wide open at the slumbering beast. She followed Terence over to the window and peered at the creature with great interest, she bent down on her knees to get a proper look and gazed into its face. "Amazing." was all she could manage before looking up at Terence. "To see one this size from this close." she looked back at the creature with a face full of wonderment.

Terence smiled at her and then said. "Come on then." he opened the door to the shop and motioned for her to walk through. Hermione looked a bit apprehensive but didn't object as she stepped inside.

Inside the shop was the most amazing sight, for now in front of them was a huge array of weird and wonderful creatures roaming about free in the shop. Hermione gawped at the number of things around her she had never seen before including a smaller version of fluffy the three headed dog that bounded over to them as they entered and ran in circles around their legs like a playful puppy, Terence knelt down and the dog leapt onto him and started licking him with all three heads as they sniffed and bounded around him. Hermione laughed amazed and then took a step back when a small Hippogryth came wandering over to them to see what all the commotion was about.

"It's alright Hermione there's no need to bow to this one." he got up and patted the creature on its beak. It cocked its head and leaned towards Hermione who was still looking stunned. "Go on trust me it's ok." Terence urged her on as she slowly brought out her hand and stroked the bird's neck. It swooned and made a noise of enjoyment before wandering back to its bed which was absolutely massive inside an alcove towards the back of the shop. They made their way slowly towards the rear of the store passing all types of amazing creatures, Terence didn't even know the name of half of them but Hermione seemed to recognise most from her textbooks and couldn't hide her enjoyment as she wandered around looking at all of them. As they strolled forward Terence noted a small black door tucked away in the corner, for some reason it gave him chills every time he had visited and a strong sense of danger lingered over him as if it contained a very dangerous beast on the other side.

"Ah Terence my boy how lovely to see you again." a voice rose up from the other corner of the shop by a small desk covered in bird cages. Sat at the desk was a large jolly looking woman, she had a full round face with rosy red cheeks and long golden blonde hair that trailed down her back. She was wearing a lime green dress under a darker green robe which glittered with her movements. She was busy nursing an owl who had appeared to have damaged it's foot for it was now having it wrapped in a gold coloured bandage. She tied it tight and then gave the owl a nudge and it flew off happily up the chimney and out into the sky.

"Mrs. Portal how are you?" greeted Terence giving a wave to the large woman.

"I'm very well thank you but how many times do I have to tell you to call me Patricia?" she smirked and got up from her seat knocking the desk forward as she did so, disturbing a small white owl sleeping in one of the cages which squawked loudly.

"Oh sorry dear. Terence I take it you've come to see Burnard." she asked then looked over at Hermione who was still gazing round at all the animals and smiled. "Who do we have here then, such a pretty girl." Hermione looked around as if searching for someone else and then approached the woman. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." she smiled and bowed her head towards the woman.

"Patricia Portal charmed to meet you." the woman gave a warm friendly smile and nodded towards Terence. "What are you doing with this one then, nothing but trouble is this boy." she joked looking over at him as he gave her a disproving grin.

"Is he now?" Hermione laughed and looked over at Terence who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"All lies I tell you, Patricia's just biased because I'm in Slytherin." he gave a mock annoyed frown at the woman who laughed.

"To right my boy, never trust a Slytherin my father used to say. You're far too good for that house, what ever that wretched sorting hat was on that day it wasn't pumpkin juice." she walked over to the boy and patted him on the shoulder nearly knocking him through the floorboards. "I've known this one ever since he was a baby, used to be his nanny for the first year of his life, of course Terence claims he can't remember. Then I had to move away for a few years, came back and opened up this shop… as you can see business is rather slow and always has been, so it was a nice surprise to see Terence come wandering through my door on his first day trip to Hogsmeade three years ago, I knew it was him instantly, his eyes you see, he has his fathers eyes there's no mistaking them. He had no clue who I was of course." she smiled and looked disapprovingly at Terence who smirked and retorted, "If I recall it you called me by a different name didn't you?"

"Well faces I'm good with… names… well that's another matter, but I knew it was you, no mistake." she ruffled the boys hair and looked back at the smiling girl.

"So many amazing animals." Hermione noted looking around at them all.

"They certainly are deary and all perfectly tame, trust me if one of these were to nip at you they'd have a damn good reason for it." she smiled and patted the Hippogryth that was now lying at her feet. "Raised them all from littl'ans I did, not much you can't teach a baby as long as you treat them well. Hagrid's been after my secret for years… couldn't tell him of course, where's the fun in just telling people straight." she gave a proud grin and then turned towards the window.

"Burnard come here love, Burnard." a huge groan came from the window and the once sleeping dragon now raised its head and looked at Patricia with interest. Noticing two visitors it stood up and walked over slowly towards them. Hermione now looked petrified and stepped back grabbing hold of Terence's hand again. Terence looked down at her and smiled before giving it a squeeze back.

The Dragon ambled over still a bit groggy from having only just woken up and stood just a few metres away from the three of them.

"Rise and shine dear it's already one in the afternoon you should have been up long ago." She went to a small cupboard and pulled out a tray of raw meat. She took a piece out and chucked it in the air. The dragon grabbed it with its mouth and swallowed it whole then it peeled back its ears and turned towards the two students.

"Don't be shy dear he's perfectly safe." Patricia explained smiling at Hermione who still looked terrified. Terence slowly walked over to the beast with Hermione's hand in his and petted the dragon slowly across the back, its grey scales thick and hard. It flapped its wings slightly before leaning his head in for another. "Go on Hermione, he's as friendly as Hagrid trust me."

Hermione reached out her hand and touched the dragon's skin, she was transfixed with the creature and looked at it intently, she ran her hand across it as it laid down in comfort. She smiled and carried on stroking it. "I can't believe this." she admitted staring into the creatures eyes. "How come it's so tame, I mean it's a dragon." Hermione looked over at Patricia with interest as she sat back down at her desk.

"Well dear to be honest it was a lot of hard work. When he was little he used to burn anything that moved but it was just a case of persisting with the little terror until he learnt how to behave." she gazed at the dragon proudly and continued. "He's nearly an adult now and soon he'll be too big for this place, give it a month or so and he'll be the size of those ones you see in your textbooks, it all happens rather suddenly with dragons." she gazed over at all the creatures. "It would be nice if more students like you two visited once every so often, it would make a change for them to have more people to interact with other than those nasty Slytherins, present company excluded."

Hermione looked around the shop and couldn't believe that wasn't the case.

They spent the next half hour in the shop talking with Mrs. Portal and looking at all the animals before saying goodbye and heading out into the cold breeze. Hermione was full of enthusiasm when they came out and walked along happily with Terence as they went from shop to shop chatting and joking around. They spent the best part of the day travelling round the lesser know places of Hogsmeade and before they knew it 5 o'clock was fast approaching and it was almost time for them to be heading back.

Hermione looked disappointed as she glanced at her watch surprised. "Is that the time already, It only feels like we've been here for a few hours." she smiled at Terence and then looked around. "I better find Harry and Ron or they'll think I've gotten lost somewhere." she put her hands into her pockets as they walked until they finally arrived at the same square they had met earlier this morning. "Thank you so much for today Terence." she seemed so genuinely happy "To think I actually got to see and pet a real live dragon that big." she still sounded like she couldn't believe it herself. "Why couldn't all days at Hogsmeade be like this?" she glanced at Terence and zipped up her coat. "Are you heading straight back to the group?" she asked.

"I've got one more place I need to go first, It's just a textbook I need to replace the one I lost." he replied grinning at her.

She smiled and shook her head in dismay. "Ok, well I'll see you back at school then." she lingered for a second and then turned around with a wave and started to walk away.

Terence had made up his mind and walked after her, he grabbed her by the hand and she turned around. "Hermione… look… I was just wondering… well of course it's too late, you've been asked of course but…" Terence stuttered trying to force the words out.

Hermione looked confused and just stared back at him puzzled. Terence took a deep inward breath and spoke. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Godric's dance with me?" Terence breathed a sigh of relief but then felt apprehensive as he gauged her reaction, but he needn't have worried.

As soon as she realised what he was asking she turned red and looked stunned. "Me… I… why me? No… err… what I mean is what about Adélaïde?" she had been taken completely by surprise and looked lost.

"I don't want to go with Adélaïde, I want to go with you… I mean that is if you wanted to… I mean you no doubt already have…"

"Yes." she now seemed calmer and couldn't hide her joy. "I'd love to." she was so embarrassed that she couldn't look him in the eye but had a wide smile on her face. "I mean I'd understand if someone else asks you later though I mean…" she was started to lose it again.

"What do you mean if someone else asks me, you were the first person I wanted to ask." he looked at her flushed face and smiled. He felt cruel turning her such a bright shade of red but he didn't care.

"Oh… right… Ok. Then yes." she smiled again looking at him this time. They were now surrounded by a silence that although not uncomfortable lingered for quite some time.

"Well that's fantastic then." he looked at the time and then added. "Nearly time to go, I suppose you'd better find Harry and Ron." he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, ok then I'll see you back in school." she once again waved and turned around walking down the path towards the Three Broom Sticks. Terence watched her disappear and then let out a full gush of air from his lungs, he had never been so nervous in his life but couldn't deny the absolute joy he now felt. He gripped his fist in triumph and then turned around and headed into the shop behind him.


	12. The Memory Holds The Key

Terence happily rejoined the mass of chatting students with the book he had bought tucked safely into his coat. He still couldn't believe that Hermione had said yes, maybe she had been to embarrassed to turn him down… no she would have been honest about it, thought Terence to himself trying to simmer his doubts.

Professor McGonagall emerged from the doorway of The Three Broomsticks looking rather merry and shook the hand of Madam Rosmerta before rejoining the group, standing at the front of the pack and announced. "Right is everybody here?" she waved her wand over dense crowd and suddenly a number was spelt out in front of her eyes. She looked at it as if confirming the amount and then raised her hand. "Now everyone follow me back to Hogwarts. I hope you haven't been causing trouble… remember it is a privilege that you are allowed to visit this village not a right." she gave the group a piercing stare but it was more directed at the sniggering Weasley twins than anyone else. Then she about turned and headed down the snow covered path which led back to school with everyone following behind.

Terence put his hands into his pockets and walked slowly towards the tail end of the group, he was still busy revelling in his previous talk with Hermione, his thoughts now permanently fixed on December the 30th… slightly nervous but still looking forward to it. He glanced up and spotted the very same girl he had been thinking about two groups in front of him, she was busy talking with great interest to Harry, Ron and Ginny about Mrs. Portal's shop. She looked so happy and was talking non stop about the things she had seen, Ron was trying his best to look uninterested but was failing miserable. Harry and Ginny simply looked amazed and listened intently. Terence smiled at the sight then returned his mind back towards the future event.

The collectively shivering line of students had been walking for about 20 minutes and had managed to make it all the way back to the school grounds without a hiccup. Terence had strayed even further back and was now the very last person walking at the back of the wandering mass. He had been too lost in thought to maintain any sort of brisk pace as he breathed in the fresh earth at his feet and peered out across the peaceful country side surrounding the school grounds. They were just passing Hagrid's hunt when from the corner of his eye Terence spotted someone moving near the Forbidden Forest. He turned his attention fully onto the figure and realised instantly who it was. Felonious Folts was standing just in front of the entrance to the forest and was shifting his eyes erratically as if waiting for someone. He was again dressed head to toe in black and his tatty bowler hat was once again perched on the top of his round head. He stuck closed to the overgrowth as if not wanting to be seen but peering now directly at the massive crowd of students. It almost seemed as if their eyes had met for a second but then Felonious turned around to face the darkness of the forest and started to walk slowly into the trees. Terence held his breath as he watched and wondered what on earth the man was up to. He knew that the story he had fed Terence about working for the Ministry was a lie so why would he risk coming back here again just to stand around. He had to be meeting someone or planning something Terence was sure of it, so he gave a glance towards the school bound students who hadn't noticed he had stopped in his tracks and waited until they were a fair distance away before quietly walking away from them and towards the direction Felonious had disappeared. He reached the entrance of the forest and looked deep into the dark shadows. The air whistled around the trees and howled as it broke out into the open. The trees themselves swayed almost silently as the light began to decrease from the sun now disappearing behind the horizon. Terence tightly zipped up his coat and cautiously walked into the woods. The further he got into the forest the darker it became until he could hardly see the ground in front of him. He took out his wand and lit it dimly so as not to stand out too much. He stood still at the base of an old oak tree and listened carefully. To his right he could here the sound of heavy footsteps cracking twigs and brushing past leaves as it went. Terence quickened his pace and followed. As he gained on the sound he spotted a rather unstable Felonious struggling through the overgrown plants making his way towards a clearing in the forest. It wasn't much of a space but it did stand out being the only part that wasn't within arms distance of another tree. As Felonious stepped into the clearing he came to a halt and looked around him. Terence ducked behind the nearest tree only yards away from the man and watched carefully with baited breath. Felonious took out his wand and pointed it up into the air, it shot out a sharp coloured streak of red light that flew towards the sky and then quickly disappeared. Terence listened with great interest for any sign of movement until after two minutes or so of waiting he could see a heavily cloaked figure almost glide from within the trees and arrive in front of a very frightened Felonious. Terence couldn't see either face as Felonious had his back turned and the other man had his face hidden by a large black hood. He was a lot taller than Felonious and loomed over the short little man like a tower. Felonious got down on one knee and bowed his head before standing back up. "Master I'm afraid I don't have much progress to report, it's been rather quiet of late." the man bowed his head again and waited for a reply.

The man spoke and Terence instantly recognised it to be the man from his dream, the same deep powerful voice full of such hate and disgust, it turned the hairs on the back of Terence's neck up just to hear it.

"I take it you haven't been slacking off Felonious, thinking I wouldn't find out."

"Of course not my Lord, every waking day is spent making sure that the truth is revealed… but there seems to be very little evidence that the boy knows anything at all." Felonious grovelled and kept his head down as he spoke.

"It is clear the boy is being kept in the dark about things… typical of the Ministry, power hungry dogs and Dumbledore is no better… but his reason for keeping quiet I'm still unsure about." the cloaked man paced slowly back and forth in front of his tubby subject. "I need you to get something for me Felonious, something of great importance that if found will answer my question once and for all. But no one must see you understand?"

"Yes Master." he bowed even lower and took a step towards the man ready to receive his orders.

"I need you to infiltrate yourself into Dumbledore's office, now is the perfect time as it appears the old man is not residing in the school at the present time. When you get inside I want you to open up his Pensieve by the book case and take out one of his memory phials, it will be marked with the boy's name. At this stage Potter's would be of no use to me and because you will have very little time I want you to make sure you get the other boy's and then get out. If anyone finds you I trust you know what you have to do?" the figure once again loomed over the trembling man.

"Yes sir, I will gladly take my own life if it means your involvement is kept hidden. I will retrieve it tomorrow night, I will make sure I am not discovered my Lord." the man sniffled and raised his head.

"That is all for now Felonious, I trust you will not fail me again?"

"Yes my Lord, you can count on me, I will not let you down again." the chubby man retreated bowing all the way and the cloaked figure turned on the spot and disappeared back into the deep forest. Terence knew he had to retreat as Felonious was bound to leave the same way he entered and quickly retraced his way back through the trees and outside back into the school grounds. He was out of breath by the time he exited the forest and deeply inhaled the fresh breeze. He played the conversation over in his head again… Felonious was going to steal one of Dumbledore's memories tomorrow night and Terence knew he could not let that happen.

Terence went to bed early that night and awoke with a fresh mind and a clear head. He got dressed and slowly made his way to the great hall for breakfast. The hall was already packed with talk and loud noise as students received their daily post and tucked into the morning meal. Terence felt too nervous to eat in prospect of what he had planned to do tonight and instead just sat reading a copy of the Daily Prophet someone had left on the table. After a while he was interrupted by the voice of a certain French girl he knew all too well. Adélaïde gracefully sat in the chair next to him and greeted him with a glace of juice. "Morning Terence, how are you?" she placed the two glasses down in front of her.

"Fine thank you Adélaïde, did you sleep well?" Terence glanced up and smiled at her, eyeing the glass of grey coloured liquid on the table.

"Very well darling, I wanted to give you this." she slid the glass of odd looking juice in front of him with a smile. Terence looked deeper at the concoction noting how it seemed to be lightly bubbling on the surface, it looked like the least inviting drink he had ever seen. "Err thanks Adélaïde… what is it?" he tried to sound casual but couldn't help a tone of suspicion creep into his voice.

"It's my own brand of morning pick me up, I came up with it myself. I know it doesn't look all that but with exams looming this year you want to be wide awake for lessons don't you?" she drank her own glass with a slight grimace and looked at Terence full of expectation. "Go on then drink up, tell me what you think."

Terence wanted to object but knew she would probably be very offended if he did and her gaze right now was so earnest that he couldn't bring himself to say no. It can't be that bad being as Adélaïde had already drank hers and he nervously picked up the glass and knocked it back. He immediately wished he hadn't done as it tasted awful, a mix between rubber and porridge with all the texture of a tin of paint. It slid slowly down his throat and Terence tried his best not to gag as the horrid liquid disappeared. He gave a small cough and looked at the empty glass and then back at Adélaïde, she wore a broad smile and looked at him. "Well, how was it?" she asked.

"Well it was… err… interesting, not many drinks have such a body to them." he managed a half smile and gave her back the glass.

"Trust me though Terence it's perfect for keeping you awake, far better than coffee. You'll feel bright and refreshed in no time. I drink it every day." she gave him a pat on the shoulder and then returned back to her table and began talking with her friends.

Terence wasn't so sure it was doing the trick as having woken up already feeling rather energetic, he now felt very odd indeed. His head felt rather light and a bit fuzzy, it ached somewhat and he had to steady himself on the table as he stood up to leave for class. How Adélaïde managed to force it down day after day was beyond his comprehension.

He spent the rest of the day half listening in class and the other half thinking about tonight's plan. He knew that getting into Dumbledore's office was going to be difficult and couldn't figure out how Felonious was planning to do so. Terence only had one idea in his mind on how to achieve that himself and knew he'd have to keep his wits about him. The lesson past by rather slowly not helped by the fact that Adélaïde's awful wake up drink had been giving him periodic headaches all day, he even felt a bout of dizziness over come him on his way to Divination and nearly toppled down the stairs if it wasn't for Fred and George who managed to steady him before he did so. When the time came around to go to bed Terence instead remained dressed, put on his robes from his trunk and made his way to Dumbledore's office, he knew that he would have to get there before midnight and wait. He approached the hidden staircase and hid himself behind the huge stone statue that resided in an alcove next to the Headmasters office. He sat down and rubbed his aching head. Time past and Terence glance at his watch, it was already ten minutes past midnight and there was still no sign of Felonious anywhere but he had seen Professor Snape enter the office only fifthteen minutes beforehand and was waiting for him to return. He grabbed hold of his wand and kept his eyes fixed on the gargoyle entrance. A minute later the wall once again shook and the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office twisted into view, from it came Professor Snape grasping his hand… no doubt being victim to Fawkes' sharp beak again, Terence sniggered but kept his eyes trained on the staircase. Snape moved away from the entrance, looking around carefully before disappearing around the corner. Terence knew this was his only chance and sprinted out from behind the statue and ran full pelt up the steadily receding stairs, he had to jump the last few steps and scrabbled to his feet as he pushed open the old wooden door in front of him. It was just as he had seen it at the beginning of the year, with Fawkes tucking into some sort of foul smelling food placed in a bowl in front of him. Why the bird needed feeding when it was perfectly capable of hunting its own food was beside the point as Terence made a b-line for the old bookcase near the stairs. He gave it a serious look before realising he had no idea how to open it. He looked across the spines of the books and tried pulling them out one by one but none seemed to be fake or the key to opening the Pensieve up. He then placed his hands along the wooden frame instead and felt for any change that might signify a hidden panel or a button. With no luck Terence frowned and gave it a hard kick in frustration and to his surprise the old case creaked open like a set of doors and in front of Terence sat an old stone basin which glowed a with a bright silver light and a small display case full of memory bottles. He glanced over at the case and looked for anything missing. There was no sign it had been disturbed and the case was still full. Terence breathed a huge sigh of relief but he knew he couldn't just wait here until morning as he would no doubt be discovered and Felonious would just steal it the next night, so he scanned each one looking for a bottle that may refer to the one the cloaked man had wanted. He checked each one but none of them had a boy's name on apart from a few with Harry's on and he knew that wasn't what he was after, he then froze as his eyes came across the last one on the stand which had written on it in the Headmaster's handwriting "Terence" the boy stared at it for a while and blinked, why had Dumbledore considered a memory about him important enough to be extracted and stored in his office. He couldn't be sure he was actually the Terrence it referred to but he was in little doubt. He picked up the phial and rolled it in his hands. He was so sorely tempted to use the Pensieve to view this memory but he had absolutely no idea how to do so. He ended up pocketing the memory with view on giving it back once Dumbledore had returned and closed the bookcase. He could feel his head aching again and tried to ignore it as he stepped back onto the stair case. It instantly sprang to life and twirled round opening the hidden wall below him. He walked down and out of the office and looked carefully around him as he stepped back into the school entrance. He checked to make sure he still had the memory in his pocket and then turned to make his way back to the common room… but his legs wouldn't move, they felt numb and his head swirled around blurring his vision. Losing his balance Terence stumbled forward grasping his head and holding onto the wall. He struggled to see in front of him and felt violently sick. He fell to his knees and gasped for air. It was then he heard footsteps approach from in front of him, he looked up and saw the blurred outline of Felonious Folts staring down at him with a look of confusion on his face. Terence tried to stay conscious but finally succumbing to the strain his eyes closed and he slumped to the floor unconscious.


	13. Adélaïde Aucoin

Terence blinked as the creeping glare of the morning sun greeted his eyes. His back ached violently and his neck felt like it had been in a vice as he rubbed his eyes and stared around the room. It took him a few moments to realise that he was lying awkwardly on one of the couches of the Slytherin common room and the light that he had thought to be from the sun was in fact the flickering glow from the lit torches that adorned the grey stone walls . Other students gave him looks of disgust and confusion as they past making there way to the great hall for breakfast.

How had he ended up here? Thought Terence as he tried to recall the previous night's events. The last thing he could remember was slumping to the floor and Felonious Folts' face looming above him. Terence's hand instantly shot towards his robe pocket and he let out a cry of despair as he realised the memory phial was no longer inside. Felonious must have taken it, which meant he had failed in his task of keeping it out of the grasp of the cloaked man. Terence buried his head in his hands and cursed himself. What had happened to him, why had he collapsed like that for no reason and what's more what was he going to do now that he had lost the memory? He couldn't likely tell another teacher as he was never suppose to be there in the first place and he couldn't tell Dumbledore as he had no idea where the old headmaster was. Maybe it wasn't the memory the cloaked man had wanted, why would he require a memory that involved Terence anyway? He was just an ordinary student… no different to any of the hundreds of others in Hogwarts. Maybe Felonious had searched Terence and found the phial before realising it wasn't the right one and discarding it… but that still meant Felonious had probably entered the headmaster's office anyway, stealing the correct one. Terence felt at a loss but either way he knew that it was most likely that the hooded man had now succeeded in retrieving what he required and there wasn't a lot Terence could do about it. He felt sick to his stomach as a thousand thoughts charged through his mind all at once each one laced thick with guilt and he shook his head furiously in a vain attempt to make them disappear. His head felt rather odd as if he had been drugged or not having slept enough… something wasn't right and he instantly linked it back to his collapse the night before.

Terence stood up on shaky legs and wandered into his dorm to wash and get a change of clothes.

Now washed and dressed Terence made his way wearily up the steps to the great hall, he still felt very peculiar indeed which didn't help him deal with the dilemma he now found himself in. After giving it some thought he had decided to wait and see what happened and hoped dearly that Dumbledore would return in time for him to report the disastrous events to him. He knew he may be expelled for breaking into the headmaster's office but he also knew that there was no other way around it. He tried to clear his mind for now as he entered the hall full of students laughing and chatting over their morning meals and scanned the tables looking for that one familiar face he had been desperate to see, and there it was… Adélaïde Aucoin was busy waving at him from the Gryffindor table and Terence's heart skipped when he saw her. He sighed longingly over her beauty and made his way towards her table, he was barely yards away when his view was obstructed by another girl dressed in the same Gryffindor robes, it was Hermione. She greeted him with a wide smile and couldn't help blushing as she looked at him.

"Morning Terence." she chirped looking fresh faced and happy to see him. Something clicked in Terence's mind as he stared at the girl trying to figure out why she was standing there before mumbling "Morning." himself and then making his way past her and over to Adélaïde who was watching proceedings with great delight. Hermione looked baffled at his brush off and stared at his back as he walked over to the other girl and took a seat next to her.

Terence grinned broadly as he sat down as gazed at the girl by his side. "Good morning Adélaïde, you look fantastic this morning." he smiled once again and offered to pour the girl some fresh pumpkin juice from a jug on the table. Adélaïde blushed and smiled back, fluttering her eyes and whipping back her long hair. "Thank you Terence, I must say you aren't looking too bad yourself considering I found you fast asleep outside Dumbledore's office last night, what happened to you? I hope you weren't on your way to see me were you?" she placed a hand on his arm and pretended to be embarrassed. Once again something turned over in Terence's mind but he pushed it aside as irrelevant and laughed. "Oh I'm so sorry Adélaïde, was it was you who helped me back to my common room? I wondered how I managed to end up there. What would I do without you hey?" he returned his gaze and held her hand lightly as if he feared it would break in his grasp.

While this rather odd display of affection was going on it had managed to catch the attention of the entire table not to mention anyone who was near enough to be within earshot but Terence didn't care, faced with the radiant beauty sat before him he found it hard to care about much at all.

"Don't mention it Terence. Your class mates weren't too pleased with me turning up at your common room door so late but you know I'd do anything for you. It's only natural, I'm sure you'd do the same?" she took a sip from her glass and gazed into his face, her long lashes flickering as if dancing before him.

"Of course Adélaïde, anytime you need me you only need ask, you know that." Terence couldn't take his eyes off the girl beaming in front of him and felt irritated when another voice behind him timidly tried to gain his attention.

"Terence… I erm…" Hermione had made her way over and was standing with her hands behind her back staring at Terence with a confused face.

He spun around and looked at the girl and smiled courteously. "Yes Hermione what is it?" he sounded vague and uninterested but still looked at her waiting for a reply.

Hermione shifted her eyes from Terence to Adélaïde and then back as she managed to speak. "Well… I…It's about the dance… I was just wondering if I could talk to you about a few…" but she was cut off by the voice of a smirking Adélaïde who was shifting along the bench and was now pressed up against Terence, her arm around his shoulders. "Oh Hermione… were you planning on asking Terence to go with you?" she fiend pity in her voice as she smiled. "I'm afraid you're too late dear, Terence and I have already agreed to go together." she gave Hermione a sympathetic expression and continued. "He asked me yesterday morning, it took him a lot of courage." her eyes fell onto the boy as she dreamily gazed at his. "But I was more than happy to say yes. Wasn't I Terence?"

Terence meanwhile was now back to looking at Hermione with an expression of bemusement on his face trying to right all the thoughts busy whirling in his mind before looking back at Adélaïde and replying. "Yes." smiling at her.

Hermione took a step back in shock but narrowed her eyes at them trying to figure out what was going on. Her voice was shaking slightly as she spoke. "But Terence, you… you asked me when we were at Hogsmeade remember… outside the square?" she stared intently at Terence as she tried to maintain her conviction but a hint of doubt crept into her face.

Terence froze once again, his head was on the verge of overload and he struggled to answer the girl in front of him and when he opened his mouth nothing would come out.

"Oh yes… he told me about that." Adélaïde had spoken for him as she glared at Hermione. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this Hermione." she smiled at the confused girl and edged even closer to Terence. "You see Terence here had asked me to go with him ages ago but I had to regrettably turn him down as I had already been asked by someone else. Well he explained to me that he had only asked you to go instead to make me jealous you see, he had hoped that if he spent all his time pretending to be interested in you that I would eventually break it off with the other boy and go with him instead." she again faked a look of sadness. "I don't condone what he did." she patted him on the shoulder. "But I can't help but admire him for going to such great lengths just to gain my favour. It's just lucky I had to cancel with the other boy isn't it? I mean you can't have seriously thought he wanted to go with you did you? Not to sound cruel Hermione but I wouldn't have thought you wanted to go in the first place, surely you would rather spend your free time with your head buried in a book or something?" Adélaïde looked over at the shaking girl and grinned at her.

Hermione looked lost and she struggled to control her voice as she glared at Adélaïde. "Sh... Sh…Shut up… what are you talking about… I… I…" she was fighting a losing battle with her emotions as she gave an imploring look into Terence's eyes. "She's… she's lying right? Terence what is she talking about?" she clenched her fist and stood her ground.

Terence couldn't take his eyes off the girl's reddening face and felt something gnawing at his brain as if trying to dig its way in there. Adélaïde noticing his delay to answer took his face in her hands and softly turned it around. "Terence… come on dear. It's not fair to do this to her. Tell her the truth now, ok." she looked deep into his eyes and then placed a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Terence felt her lips on his face and then turned back to Hermione. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't plan on dragging you into this but it was the only way I could get Adélaïde to realise how much I care for her." he continued, his voice calm and soft. "I shouldn't have done it and I was planning to tell you straight away but… I was just so happy when Adélaïde said yes I kind of forgot about you. You're a nice girl Hermione really you are but, well… you're not really my type. I'm so sorry." he bowed his head and then looked back at Hermione. She just stood there, biting her lip and staring into his face. Then it happened, a single tear forced its way out and started to slowly roll down her cheek. It was as if a thousand panes of glass had shattered in Terence's mind as all the things he had just said to her sunk in and his stomached churned and twisted into a knot. He recalled all the time he had spent with the girl in front of him and felt all the joints in his body freeze up. What the hell had he just said, he searched for answer's but could find nothing. Why had he acted this way, why was he sitting with Adélaïde, why did she say all those things about them being together? All these thoughts crashed around his head but none registered as he focused on the tear that was still clinging to her face. He couldn't believe what he had done and expected himself to wake up as if it had all been a dream… but nothing faded… nothing dissolved… he was still sitting there and the girl he cared so much about was still standing in front of him. Her face welled up as his words fully sunk in and she couldn't stand it anymore. Terence stood up and feebly uttered her name but could do nothing as she turned on the spot and ran crying out of the hall. She pushed past the gawping students as she went and left Terence standing there completely devastated by what he had done.

It was only then that Terence's gaze fell upon two other students at the same table. Ron was glaring at him with a face so full of rage it now matched the colour of his hair. He quickly got up crashing over the glasses and plates on his table and ran after Hermione out of the hall. Harry also stood there looking at Terence not with an expression of anger or hate but completely confused. His eyes stared at Terence as if trying to find answers before also turning foot and making his way after the other two.

Terence took a step forward but was stopped by a small hand clasping onto his. It was Adélaïde's who looked up at him with a look of satisfaction on her face. Her lips curled upward and she shook her head. "Silly girl, who'd have thought she would get so wound up over a boy. I thought she was only interested in textbooks and exams." she squeezed Terence's palm and smiled at him. "At least she knows now."

Terence came back to life and snatched his hand away and reeled back from her as if he had just touched a burning hot coal. "What are you talking about… why did you say those things?" he furrowed his brow and looked at the smirking girl. "Why did I… I never asked you…" he didn't know where to start and instead retreated away from Adélaïde who now looked confused as he sprinted out of the hall in the direction Hermione had taken.

He hurried towards the Gryffindor common room and approached the portrait of the fat lady at full speed. "Password?" uttered the woman eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"I haven't got time for this, just open up." Terence shouted looking angry and worried. He was taken by surprise when the portrait did just that and creaked open slowly but then realised why when he saw the student standing on the other side. It was Ginny Weasley, she looked at Terence and frowned. "What are you doing here?" she demanded covering the gap. "Why don't you just go away Terence, you've destroyed Hermione… and for what, a date with Adélaïde Aucoin?" she didn't budge and fixed a stare at the boy her eyes repulsed by the sight of him.

"No look it's not… I didn't…" he didn't know how to explain and pleaded with the girl. "Please, just let me see her." Ginny didn't budge and then turned around when another figure appeared behind her. It was Ron who wore a look of venomous rage as he pushed his sister out of the way and approached Terence with his fists clenched. "Piss off, go on get lost!" Ron barked as he marched forwards.

"No Ron listen I…" but it didn't matter what he had to say as he was quickly silenced by the fist that wrapped itself around the side of his face, it struck hard and brought blood into Terence's mouth. Terence knew it was coming but did nothing to stop it. He took the punch and stared back at Ron who looked just as angry but slightly frightened at what he had just done. Terence glanced at the hole in the wall and looked back at Ron. "Ron let me see her, that wasn't me back there… I don't know what happened." Terence pleaded to Ron who erupted once again.

"Shut your mouth. Don't try and take it back now. If you so much as look at her again I'll kill you!" he scowled and spat with anger. "What… has Adélaïde dumped you already, think you can still have a chance with Hermione?" he grabbed Terence roughly by the collar and violently tossed him back towards the staircase. Terence stumbled back and fell crashing down a flight before coming to a halt at the bottom, he could feel blood on his arms and legs but stood up again as Ron roared down the stairs and grabbed the boy once again. He raised his fist high in the air but it was grabbed by another hand that appeared from nowhere. It was Harry, he had now grabbed hold of Ron and was trying to desperately separate the two boys.

Ron fought against him and held onto Terence with all his might. "What are you doing Harry?"

"That's enough Ron, you've made your point. He's had enough." Harry pleaded with his friend still holding on tight but Ron ignored him and raised his fist again and brought it slamming down onto the boys chin. Once again Terence didn't fight back, he merely tried to force his way past the two struggling students towards the open portrait. It was then that a voice screamed out that made all three of them freeze where they stood. "Stop It!" Hermione stood at the top of the stair case still with tears running down her face as she glared at the three of them. "Just stop it." she finished as Ginny put her arm around her. Terence pushed Ron and Harry over and stood at the bottom of the stair case. "Hermione I…"

"Just go away." Hermione fixed him with a look so full of hate that it took him back, even when she had been arguing with Malfoy she hadn't looked at him with so much contempt. He just stood still in despair looking up at the girl who had now turned around and disappeared back through the portrait. His shoulders slumped as he cast his eyes down at the ground. He felt a sharp pain emerge in his chest and dropped to his knees.

Ron ran past him and back up the stairs before disappearing from view leaving Harry and Terence at the bottom of the staircase. Harry stood over Terence and looked at him with a frown before shaking his head and dropping a white handkerchief at his feet then turning to make his way back to the common room. Terence felt numb to all his injuries and just sat there defeated and lost gazing at the floor, droplets of blood from his nose falling to the marble surface staining it red.


	14. Honestly Hermione

Terence tossed and turned as he restlessly slept in his bed that night. Once again being confronted with only a pitch black canvas with no images rendering into his mind's eye.

"So I see you've managed to find me." A woman's voice rang out of the darkness dipped with a hint of fret but veiled behind her course tone. "I take it that wretched man wasn't as resilient as he thought?" the sound of approaching footsteps invaded the quiet scene.

"You know why I'm here, let's not make this difficult now." the voice was unmistakable, it was Simon Petalsnout, Terence's father. "Just come quietly and I'll make sure the Ministry is lenient with your sentence." his voice was tense but regimental in it's control.

There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke again. "You know full well Simon that I can't do that."

"Rezelda I am trying my best to show you some mercy because of who I work for but if you don't want it that way I'll happily drag you out and sling you in Azkaban myself, so why not take the easy option?" he could sense his father's tone and knew that he was trying to hold in his anger. "Where is he?" Simon questioned.

"You lay one finger on him and I'll slit your throat!" Rezelda was losing control and spat out at the man with venom in her words. "You just wait, he will do great things, evil, violent things. He will rid this world of their kind, filthy mud-bloods." the sound of footsteps backing away followed her words.

"Look, if you really care for him then stop this now. You know I can't walk away from this. The Ministry will make sure he can never hurt anybody." Simon's footsteps grew closer and louder as the woman continued to retreat.

Rezelda's tone of voice changed upon this sentence and sounded desperate. "Simon please don't hurt him, I know the type of scum the Ministry has working for them these days… I can't leave him. They'll kill him won't they? Please have mercy." her voice sounded right next to Terence as if she were only inches away.

"Mercy! Show you mercy, what about Margarete, did you show her mercy? You killed my wife you bitch and you think I'm going to show compassion for you or the ones you love?" his father sounded enraged and he snarled as he continued to approach.

Rezleda burst out laughing as if her desperation shown earlier was merely a ruse. "Oh yes… poor, poor Margarete such a quiet, sweet, pathetic excuse for a witch… I doubt anyone will miss her."

"Tell that to my son!" his father had lost it as he screamed with vitriol concealed in his every word. "Mine wasn't the only life you wrecked that night." he stuttered as if close to tears. "He's here isn't he? Tell me where!"

"No, you dare take a step closer and I swear Simon I'll…"

"You'll what?" roared Simon, "Murder me like you did her? Like you…" his voice trailed off as the situation grew increasingly hostile and the sound of wands being drawn didn't help matters.

"That's it Simon you leave me no choice." Terence could hear the sound of feet scraping around the room as if they were circling each other. "You'll never have him." she screamed as the two voices erupted in unison.

"Avada Kedavra!" both Simon and Rezelda screamed at once and a stunning flash of green light blinded Terence then disintegrated and silence once again filtered through his mind like the calm after the storm.

Terence slowly eased his eyes open as the morning clamour of the Slytherin dorm greeted him. His head buzzed and his vision was blurred as he sat up in bed and tried to return his thoughts to reality. What had he just witnessed, was this his father's attack? Was his father dead, had the Ministry lied about his father's condition? Who was the man who had led his father to his fate? Who was this Rezelda woman, the person responsible for his mother's death? Was Voldemort there as well, why hadn't he shown himself? So many questions whizzed through his mind as he sat there half awake with his head in his hands. A daunting chill rose within him as the realisation that his father may be dead washed through his body like a cold shower. He couldn't be certain though and he didn't believe that Dumbledore would keep such information from him. Was this why they wouldn't let him see his father?

No his father was alive, Terence convinced himself as he made his way to the bathroom. The Ministry had no reason to lie to him about it, why would they? It was just a dream anyway. Maybe the concern for his father had finally got to him and he just made the whole thing up in his mind… but still it seemed so real and Terence couldn't help the surge of doubt enter his mind as he splashed his face with cold water.

Feeling the pain from his cuts and bruises his thoughts then fell upon the events of the following day, with Hermione in the great hall. The vision of her tearful face intruded on his panic and he felt his heart sink. He shook his head trying to erase the image but it remained burned into his eyes. What had happened to him at that moment? Why had he said those things to her? He had spent the whole of yesterday going over the same things and knew full well that Adélaïde had to have something to do with it, what with her making all the stuff up about them being together, but apart from the Imperious cruse he had never heard of a spell that could render someone under their control and he was fairly sure that Adélaïde was not capable of such advance magic. Neither did it feel like your common love potion, Terence himself had experienced the misfortune of one himself when he had mistakenly drank Malfoy's pumpkin juice during the Halloween party held on his second year. He had spent the entire week after running around Hogwarts chasing a particularly horrible first year girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson who seemed rather amused at the unexpected turn of events until she spotted how disgruntled it seemed to be making Draco to which she hastily forced Terence to drink the antidote. How she had managed to get her hands on such a potion was a mystery but Terence had always had his suspicions caused by the fact that the Fred and George Weasley had taken to being rather uncharacteristically timid around him over the next few weeks.

No it had felt nothing like a love potion. It was as if he only felt attraction towards Adélaïde because he was being told to, only responding on her words, her command.

He had to explain himself to Hermione but was unsure of how to get her to believe him. He had been so blunt with her, he had admitted to his crimes. What reason would she have to believe other wise? He knew that Hermione had always thought him to have been interested in Adélaïde and the fact that this thought may have still lingered within her even after he had asked her to the dance troubled him greatly. He had gone from being on top of the world to being completely depressed in the space of 24 hours and his shoulders slumped as he made his way towards the great hall.

The whole space hushed into a silence as he entered, he scanned the room but couldn't find Hermione anywhere but what he did see was all of the other students looking in his direction and whispering. He'd never seen so many evil eyes as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Ginny fixed him with an angry glare and then turned around away from him.

Terence rubbed his head and wandered over to his table, all the Slytherin students sniggered and taunted him as he found an empty space and collapsed onto the bench. He buried his head into his arms and once again ignored the food laid out in front of him. Suddenly an angry pounding sound shuddered the surface he rested upon and Terence peered up to see Ron's angry face standing on the opposite side to him with his fists on the table.

"I hope you're happy." Ron growled as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "She's not left her dorm since yesterday, she even missed all her other her lessons because of you."

Terence didn't know how to reply and felt his heart drop once again. "Is… she ok?" was all he could manage. He knew she wasn't but still looked Ron in the eyes with sincerity.

"Like you care." grunted Ron, clenching his fist tighter as if using all the strength he had in him not to hit him with it. "Why Hermione hey? Of all people to do this to why her? I guess you thought she was an easy target, knew she liked you hmm?" Ron was shaking with rage as he stared Terence down. "I knew I was right about you, all the times she would talk about how kind you were, how you weren't like this lot." he motioned to the students sitting around them. "I told her the truth but did she listen… you know you almost had me going for a while but you showed your true colours in the end. And what for? To make a girl like Adélaïde jealous? Well you two deserve each other, spineless git." Ron slammed his fist on the table again and went to leave.

Terence tried to explain, "Ron I…"

"Shut up! I don't give a damn what you have to say. Just leave her alone, if I even catch you looking at her I'll break your neck." Ron hollered at him and stomped off leaving the rest of the students to gossip feverously.

Terence once again took his head and stuffed it into his arms trying to block out all the voices and once again he was interrupted by another voice this time directly behind him. Adélaïde sat on the seat next to him and fixed him with a smile. "Oh forget about that silly boy, you've still got me Terence." she fluttered her eyes at him.

Terence could feel the anger already boiling up inside him as he looked at her face. He shuddered with rage and tried his best to restrain his voice as he spoke. "What the hell do you want?" he fixed her with a scowl as she leaned back slightly surprised. "Not satisfied with wrecking friendships, wanted to rub it in a little bit more?" he gave her a look of disgust and turned away.

"Terence… what are you saying, I thought you and I…"

"Give it a rest Adélaïde. How did you do it? Didn't take you for a little dark witch but boy was I wrong." he once again stared into her confused face.

She laughed nervously but continued to act dumb. "What are you talking about Terence, don't you remember? You told me everything, about wanting to make me jealous, how you cared for me so much." she looked into his eyes as if trying to force the words into him. She placed a hand softly on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and turned away.

"Why don't you go wreck someone else's life, maybe Snape will give you a few house points while you're at it."

As if she hadn't understood his words she just stood up and murmured. "You must be feeling ill, I'll come back when you're better ok darling." then she left looking confused and made for the exit.

Terence felt drained and was at the end of his tether. He opened up the daily prophet in front of him and scanned the front page before throwing it back down.

"Oh well Terence, at least my estimation of you has gone up some." cackled Draco as he passed, he turned to face Terence and fixed him with an annoying grin, standing between his burly bodyguards. "We never thought you had it in you but you certainly knocked that know it all mud-blood down a peg or two." he smiled and turned to leave. "No less than she deserves, thinking she can just come into our world and fit right in."

Terence felt the resilience inside him break and he fixed his eyes on Malfoy through eyes of dark red. He leapt onto the bench and jumped across the table before launching himself at the sniffling little weasel, tackling him to the ground and grabbing him by the collar. He raised his fist and brought it soaring down landing it on his smug face before being wrenched off by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You call her that again and I'll kill you!" he spat with such rage that even Crabbe and Goyle released their grip and stood back, he grabbed his wand from his robes and pointed it at Malfoy's face who was on the floor pressed up against the wall shaking in fear.

"That's it Terence, do it." the voice from his dreams once again entered his head and egged him on. "Just a little curse, make him bleed. He's been laughing at you Terence, laughing at her." the voice carried on as if pleading him to act. Terence could feel the blood in his veins burn his skin and the end of his wand sparked into life as if almost out of his control.

"That's enough!" a voice broke through the crowd that had gathered and a figure pointed a wand at Terence.

"Put your wand down now." commanded Snape as he fixed Terence with a look of intent. "Now!" he repeated.

Terence calmed down and lowered his wand, he breathed heavily and glared at the teacher.

"Detention Petalsnout, I will not have you fighting like a bunch of hooligans in this school." he continued to stare as he lectured the boy. Terence glanced at Malfoy who had now scrambled to his feet and was looking smug once again. Terence put his wand back into his pocket and walked off, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the shouts of Professor Snape behind him.

Terence stepped into the brisk chill of the courtyard and breathed in deeply. He let the cold run through his body and felt his anger subside. He started towards the other side and headed for the path that led to the Owlery but froze when he spotted someone he recognised sitting alone on a snow covered bench in the far corner of the yard. He peered over and noted the long brown hair that covered part of the girls face, she was holding open a Potions textbook on her lap but didn't appear to be reading it and looked far off into the distance as if lost in thought. It was Hermione, Terence held his breath as he looked over towards her. Her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying and she wore a sad expression as if ready to do so once more. Terence didn't know how to feel, he was glad to see her again but completely distraught over the circumstances. Terence thought back over the first day he had met her in this very yard, then she seemed so strong and determined but now… she just looked lost. He glanced around him and then slowly made his way over to her with his heart in his mouth and his stomach doing summersaults inside him. When he was only a few feet away she glanced up and opened her eyes wide as she realised who it was. She then covered her face and stood up like a shot, turning round to leave.

"Hermione wait." pleaded Terence, he went to grab her hand but thought better of it and merely tried to stand in front of her. She tried to avoid his gaze and turned around again so she had her back to him, she grasped the textbook tight in her hand and spoke to him. "Just leave me alone Terence. I have nothing to say to you." her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and she sounded like she was holding back tears. Terence just stood there looking at her back as he tried to arrange his words.

"Hermione, please listen to me. I don't know what happened yesterday, it wasn't me saying those things." Terence spoke softly and wanted her to turn around so he could speak face to face but he needn't have worried as Hermione spun on the spot and glared at him with her eyes piercing into his with anger. "Wasn't you! That's funny Terence because I was right in front of you when you told me exactly what I meant to you. What happened? Did Adélaïde knock you back once she realised what a heartless little creep you are? Thought you'd try and settle for second best?" she looked disgusted with him. "Well I'm sorry Terence but I'm not an idiot, you can take your pretence and try it on someone else." her voice cracked as she tried to maintain a strong front. Terence was taken back by her outburst but understood where she was coming from. He looked straight at her and tried to explain. "No Hermione, you don't understand. I think I was taken over by a spell of some kind, I'm sure Adélaïde had something to do with it. It was as if my mind was under control or something." he stuttered out a reply and looked deadly serious as she listened to him.

Hermione gave out a small laugh and got more wound up. "Oh please Terence do you really think I'm going to fall for that. You forget I've seen Adélaïde in class, she's nearly as bad at Potions as you are at lying. To create a spell or potion strong enough to control someone's mind you'd have to be a better wizard than half the teachers at this school." she looked appalled and then softened her expression into a sad frown as she stared back at him. "Why don't you just leave it alone now? Well done, you really put a filthy little mud-blood like me in her place." she echoed Malfoy's words. "Haven't you had enough… you're just like everyone else. A Slytherin through and through… down to the core. I hate you."

The last three words resonated in Terence's ears and he felt his insides grow numb, he continued to look at her face but didn't see any sign of the Hermione he knew, all of the kindness drained from her eyes and the vulnerability she only used to show around him had gone replaced by a cold stare and a look of disgust. As if realising what she had just said to him she averted her gaze somewhat and looked uncomfortable. He sighed heavily and felt at a loss for words, he looked deep into her sad face and knew he couldn't leave it like this. He reached out and grabbed her hand, she tried to shake it off violently but Terence merely held on tighter and focused on her eyes. She angrily looked at him and brought her other hand flying around her side and smacked him hard in the face. Terence winced at the sting but didn't let up. "I like you Hermione, I really, really like you." he confessed in a soft calm voice and didn't stray away from her eyes. "Even if you hate me… that doesn't change." she stopped struggling and looked at him with a face of confusion as if struggling to work him out. "Your strong minded, kind, devoted to the things you love, smart, thoughtful and funny without even realising it and in a place where people label someone just for being in a group they'd never even chosen to begin with you've never once shown me an ounce of judgement and even if you never want to speak to me again I still want you to know I'll never regret having met you even if you don't feel the same about me."

Tears were falling down Hermione's face as she stood still listening to him, her face had softened but still looked unsure as to how to react.

"If you want me to leave you alone, fine. If you want me to never try and speak to you again I'll respect that but I want you to know I would never willingly hurt you like I did yesterday. You're the only true friend I've ever had and you're the only one I'd ever want. Where else am I going to find someone who can turn such a beautiful shade of red." he smiled softly and noticed a slight hint of a smile crack from the corner of her lips, she still looked upset but more like the girl he knew.

"Very nice Terence." a voice came to his ears from the side entrance of the courtyard and Ron came marching over with a look of sheer annoyance on his brow. He rushed over and pushed Terence away from Hermione who was still stood looking at Terence as if transfixed. Ron took Hermione by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Hermione don't let him make a fool of you again, have you forgotten what he did to you in the great hall? I'm sure the rest of the school hasn't." he fixed her with a serious look of concern and then scowled at the boy opposite. "What did I tell you Terence? Why are you still intent on hurting her some more? So you can brag about it to all your little Slytherin chums? I'm surprised you've got any, even a Slytherin should know better than to hang around with a rotten sod like you." he once again looked at Hermione who seemed to have been convinced by Ron's words for she now looked away from Terence and far more serious than he had just seen. "Don't waste your time on someone like him Hermione, believe me he may say all the right things but underneath there's nothing, just a typical Slytherin who only cares for himself." he patted Hermione's shoulder and went to lead her away.

"Hermione." Terence called out to her as they went to leave, she stopped and turned to face him, her eyes full of tears and her cheeks red. She walked over to him and stared at him with a sad tone. She held out the book that was in her hands and offered it to him. "It's yours, thanks for lending it to me but I don't want it anymore." she let the book drop from her hand and it landed scattered at his feet. She glanced down at it and sighed before turning around again. "I'll make sure you get the rest back." and with that she rejoined Ron who was proudly watching her before putting his arm around her shoulders and walking off back towards the entrance before disappearing into the school.


	15. Confirmed Suspicions

The days past at a painfully slow pace for Terence as November rolled away and December emerged from the frosty chill and the blankets of thick snow that painted the school grounds white. Terence had tried his best to ignore the constant rabble of whispering that seemed to follow him where ever he went and soon was left to carry on as he had always done, mainly being taunted by his Slytherin classmates and revered by everyone one else. After what had happened with Hermione, and his little spat with Malfoy in the great hall last month many of the students were now convinced the boy was a violent trouble maker and always seemed to have an excuse to disappear the moment he entered a room. The fact that the receiver of Terence's bad temper had been the vile Draco Malfoy didn't seem to matter much as he had now managed to over take the white haired creep as the nastiest student in the school. The Weasley twins, two of the very few who ever bothered to talk to him in the first place had taken it upon themselves to defend Hermione's honour in the only way they knew how. So far Terence had received five exploding text books, two vomiting quills, seven Nosebleed Nougats mixed in with his morning breakfast and a rather unpleasant collection of stink bombs some how smuggled into his dorm trunk (although he wouldn't have put his Slytherin roommates past that one) and all mixed in with the occasional sneer and jeer whenever he past them in the corridors. Only after sampling first hand the wrath of a Weasley warpath did Terence now know that he never wanted to experience it again.

He had kept true to his word and had left Hermione alone ever since that day in the courtyard but they would pass each other from time to time in the corridors or at breakfast in the great hall and he would often catch fleeting glances of friendly recognition in her face before she came to her senses and turned her face away. Most days he would see her chatting with Ron and Harry or gossiping with Ginny at breakfast and even though she now seemed quieter than usual it appeared to Terence that she had forgotten about him for the most part and was now focused on studying for her upcoming O.W.L.S. Terence was pleased that she had managed to get over him so quick and kept his fingers crossed for her that she would ace her exams, he didn't doubt her ability for one second but still wanted to do something for her even if it was just to wish her luck. Terence on the other hand hadn't faired quite so well since the awful event, he couldn't remember how he'd ever coped with school before he had met her and realised how much he had cherished having her around. With no real reason to look forward to the coming days Terence had slumped into a lull of sleeping through lessons and skiving away from study as often as he could. Not a day had gone by where Adélaïde hadn't pestered him about the ball on the 30th and even though Terence had tried his up most best to ignore her she was still convinced of the fact that they were indeed a couple. It appeared that Adélaïde harboured a bit of an attraction for bad boys so Terence's dodgy reputation around the school didn't exactly help deter her. She still remained adamant that she hadn't had anything to do with Terence's sudden bout of madness and would often pretend it was all just a dream he'd had.

Terence didn't even feel up to worrying about Felonious Folts and the stolen memory from Dumbledore's office, nothing peculiar since then had happened although the odd dreams still continued to plague his sleep from time to time. Every so often he would have a relapse of the dream involving his father and Rezelda prompting him to worry further about the fate of his father but with no one around that he could talk to he had to resort to pushing down all the doubts, fears and frets that niggled in his mind and lock them up for the time being.

It was December the 21st and the annual Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was to be played today. It was originally planned for much earlier in the year but due to a recent pitch invasion of forbidden forest dwelling trolls that had strayed onto the grounds five out of the six goal hoops had been uprooted and taken off with them back into the forest. It took Hagrid nigh on twenty days to track them down and ask for them back, rumour has it the trolls had found them a most useful back scratcher and had been reluctant to let them go if it weren't for a shrewd bit of bartering involving five huge luxury lemon and pickle curd puddings Hagrid had taken with him for the journey. Normally over half the school would have gone home for Christmas but thanks to the upcoming Godric Ball only a handful had decided to do so. It was odd for Terence to spend a Christmas in a full school, he had never once been home for the season as his dad was usually occupied at work anyway. His father had always been busy with his job during the holidays as it seemed Christmas was the ideal time for death eaters to ruin a family's seasonal joy, so it would have made a nice change for Terence to not be the only one wandering about the festively decorated halls albeit due to the fact everyone was avoiding him anyway.

The buzz of today's match spread through the classes and Fred and George had already begun taking bets and offered favourable odds on Gryffindor. Terence had planned to take a rare trip to watch the match himself but due to a bit of a row he had with Professor Snape during potions class he was now serving his detention instead by going from class to class and tidying up the mess each group of students had left behind. He had just finished cleaning out a rather messy potions lab and made his way to the last room on his list, the library. This was the hardest job of them all and his heart sunk as he pictured all the scattered text books and spilt ink wells. Madam Pince had not been so keen as the students to stay for the Godric Ball and had already taken her leave for the holidays, so Terence fully expected it to be a tip. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowed his pace, reluctant to start his next task. He passed a group of girls belonging to Ravenclaw on the way and was greeted by the usual huddled whispering as he walked by. He didn't even care what they were saying about him anymore as it couldn't be any worse than an eighth Nosebleed Nougat anyway. He finally approached the Library door and eased it open with his shoulder. The door swung on it's old rusty hinge and made a massive creaking noise which echoed around the whole room, he slumped into the disturbed quiet space but stopped still when his eyes met that of another student who was sat at the window looking in his direction. Hermione was once again sat at her usual seat overlooking the Quidditch pitch far off in the distance, she had over 20 textbooks sat on top of the table in front of her and was midway through writing a passage of text into her notebook.

His instant reaction was to smile at her and to his surprise she smiled back but as soon as she did she quickly set herself straight as if it had only been automatic, she quickly turned her face back into her book and carried on as if she hadn't seen him.

Terence felt awkward invading her space and didn't want to mess up her exam study so gave a nervous cough and piped up. "Err… sorry Hermione. I'll leave if you want, I didn't know you'd be in here today." he glanced over at her as she raised her head and fixed him with a serious expression.

"It's not a private room Terence, just because I'm in here doesn't mean you have to run off." she gave him a throw away look and then went back to reading her text. Terence feeling ever so slightly relieved that she wasn't ignoring him completely replied quietly, "Ok, thanks." and crept into the room, unfortunately as he did so he managed to knock into a lamp as he passed one of the tables and sent it clattering to the floor, the sound rang out across the entire library and Terence froze as Hermione once again glanced up from her work and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Sorry." Terence whispered as he picked up the offending item and perched it back on the desk. He quickly made himself scarce and went to work on the rows of book cases at the back of the room. He gave a heavy defeated sigh as he surveyed the bombsite in front of him, the books had not only been completely disarranged on the shelves but over half of them were now on the floor or missing all together.

He scratched his head and pondered how he was going to rearrange them all as he had no idea what the library's system was and decided to start with a huge stack of black leather bound books on the floor at his feet. Usually he would just use magic to arrange them but Snape had confiscated his wand because it was a punishment and it would have only taken him a few minutes with his wand. He carried the books over warily to a desk in the middle of the room and placed them down on the table. Hermione looked up from her work and gave him a puzzled look before continuing with her study. He then looked them over carefully as if studying ancient ruins before giving a tired shrug and opting for the good old alphabetical order method, he would put the A's in one pile, the B's in another and so on and so forth and before too long he had taken over nearly a third of all the desks in the room stacking each book in it's appropriate place. Terence had to be honest it was possibly the most boring detention he had ever served at Hogwarts and the Library still looked as bad as it had done when he'd entered it well over an hour ago, every so often Hermione would glance over at him frowning at his literature towers before getting up to look for another book herself. Not a word was said between them but Terence enjoyed the fact that he was sharing so much time in her presence. He would steal a look at her face every time he went back to gather more books and felt relaxed even though he was bored out of his skull. He was now busy arranging a massive stack of hard covered Divination textbooks into his system and had failed to realise that he had been humming to himself quite loudly for the last two or three minutes, the moment he did he quickly hushed and looked over at Hermione expecting a scowl or a look or anger on her face but to his surprise she was still busy going through her textbooks and was smiling happily as she did so. Sighing with relief he went back to the shelves and picked up another heavy stack and balanced it over towards one of the remaining free tables, unfortunately it had turned out to be higher than he could manage because it started to give halfway towards the table and before he could right them they began to topple over as he walked, he desperately tried to steady them but instead sent them flying into the air grabbing randomly doing a weird sort of dance as he tried to catch them, jumping across the floor like a madman his hands in the air as the books fell one by one to the floor, he came out of the ordeal unscathed and managed to clutch onto one solitary book as the rest lay around him like toppled dominoes. He was about to turn and apologise when he heard Hermione laughing at her desk in the corner and spun round to see her looking his way and desperately trying not to burst out laughing. He smiled at her and quickly said sorry. She just shook her head and smiled back, giving him a look you would give a mischievous child before getting back to her work. He quickly gathered the books and arranged them into place. He was becoming quite proud of his little collection and hadn't realised it was already growing dark outside, the match still appeared to be going on as he could hear faint cheers from the ground down below. He rolled up his sleeves and once again made his way back towards the shelves to collect some of the remaining books.

He stared at the empty shelf in front of him and wiped his brow, the black surface now contained random dustless spaces giving the shelf the effect of a rather bleak looking keyboard. He then heard a noise down the other end of the bookcase and turned around to see Hermione trying in vain to reach a massive book on the top shelf titled "The Biography of Terelonous Parchment", he stared at her and smiled remembering the last time he had met her in the Library. He wanted to go over and help but it didn't feel right and he fully expected to be told in no sort terms where to stick his offer. Hermione clearly didn't feel as hostile as Terence had imagine as instead she turned to face him and pouted looking frustrated like a spoilt child. Terence let out a laugh and smiled as he walked over to the shelf and pulled the book down before handing it to her.

"Thanks." she smiled at him and then went over to another set of shelves and started browsing thought them for yet another book. Terence watched her back for a while and then went over to his own stack of books and carried the last few to his sorting table. He gave them a quick glance and rubbed his eyes. He was about to pick up the first one when to his surprise Hermione joined him at his side and looked over at all the books he had sorted into neat piles. She frowned in confusion and then looked up at him, "I take it this must be some sort of punishment?" she noted looking back at the books.

He nodded and looked at her. "Either that or I desperately need to find a new hobby."

She laughed and glanced over each pile as if trying to look for a pattern. She frowned once again before looking somewhat timid as she asked. "Erm… are these in alphabetical order?" she glanced at him with a worried expression on her face.

Sensing the worst Terence cautiously replied, "Yeah…" he searched her face for a hint of explanation but she just continued to look over at them with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "You're going to hate me for this but I take it you didn't sort them out by section first?" she looked really worried now and bit her lip.

"Err, no… why was I suppose to?" he asked looking nearly as afraid of the answer as she did. Hermione simply nodded looking sorry for him. Terence would have sat down if there had been a free seat but unfortunately everyone that was close at hand now had a massive pile of books on it so he had to settle for burying his face in his hands and letting out a defeated moan instead. Hermione glanced over at her desk and chirped happily. "Wait a minute." she made her way over to where she had been sitting and picked up her wand which lay next to her quill. She brought it over and stood in front of the mountain of books. Without a word she waved her wand with a quick flick and suddenly all the books rose in the air and shifted about above them as if it were a busy road, after a few hectic seconds they all once again dropped into neat and tidy piles in front of them, sorted into sections and alphabetically. Hermione looked pleased with herself whilst Terence merely surveyed the scene with his eyes wide open in despair, what had taken him well over three hours had taken Hermione thirty seconds, he turned to face her and cracked a defeated smile before adding. "Thanks". She sensed his woe and poked her tongue out at him and waved her wand in the air triumphantly taunting the fact he didn't have his. They both broke out laughing and had managed to completely forget the fact that they were on such bad terms, that was until she placed her hand on his arm and as if from the touch alone bringing back the very reason she wasn't talking to him she snatched it back and looked away from him. Terence couldn't think of anything to say and merely looked at her with a sad face. Hermione looked angry, as if annoyed she had let herself nearly forget what he had done. She quickly walked over to her desk and collected her things, stuffing a few books into her bag and grabbing her robe before making for the door. Terence felt utterly helpless at her departure and quickly called out. "Hermione wait." but she merely waved her hand and kept her face hidden.

"Terence I can't do this again, I'm sorry… I really can't." her voice broke towards the end as if she was close to tears and she disappeared out of the door and down the empty corridor. Terence was left in the silence of the Library, alone, gazing at the empty chair she had just been sitting in.

After putting all the books back into their rightful place Terence exited the Library and made his way down the silent halls towards the Slytherin common room. He could hear the cheering and applause from behind the Portrait of the Fat Lady as he passed which signalled that Gryffindor had been the victors of tonight's match. He made for the last set of steps but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he looked around and was greeted by the smiling face of Adélaïde. She still had her scarf and coat on so she must have only just returned from the game. "Terence darling, we won. It was amazing." she beamed at him looking very proud.

Terence managed a smile towards the girl and nodded. "That's great Adélaïde." he then went to leave but she darted in front of him to block his path.

"Come on Terence why don't you join in on the celebrations, I'm sure the rest of the students wouldn't mind." she pleaded and looked desperate for him to accompany her.

Terence merely sighed and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Adélaïde but I'm really tired tonight, I really need to get some sleep." he went to walk around her but she sidestepped once again.

"Oh come on darling, people are starting to think it rather weird that we don't spend time as a couple." she smiled and looked into his eyes as if trying to send a message to him.

Terence had tried to be civil but he was quickly losing his patience with the girl, the time he had spent in the library with Hermione only made it even more clear to him what she had lost him with her little stunt. He frowned and put his hands on her shoulders, he fixed onto her face with his tired eyes and spoke as slow as he could.

"Look Adélaïde, we are not a couple. When will you understand that?" he frowned and continued to stare at the girl. Adélaïde's smiling face turned into one of frustration but she quickly reverted and once again glossed over his last statement. "Oh Terence, you really must be tired my dear. Ok go to bed and get some rest." she patted him on the head and then turned around and walked away towards the portrait into which she quickly disappeared behind. Terence just stood with a look of complete and utter loss on his face before giving up and carrying on back to his dorm room.

Once he was washed and dressed he sunk into his inviting bed and fell almost instantly into another vivid dream.

"My lord have you discovered the truth yet, did the phial prove useful?" Felonious' voice sounded quiet and hoping.

"Yes Felonious you have done well. It appears that what I had suspected all along is in fact true." the voice boomed out as he replied to the grovelling servant.

"Oh fantastic master, fantastic… I take it this news pleases you?" inquired Felonious.

"I must admit I've had my doubts but he does show promise, he has the potential to be just as great. With a little time and a little guidance I'm sure things will go well, it should not be difficult." announced the deep voice.

"When will you let him know my lord?"

"When the time is right Felonious, he will know soon… when the time is right."


	16. Truth Be Told

After the buzz of Gryffindor's win in the Quidditch match had died down the next big event just round the corner was Christmas day and the whole school was busy preparing for the big feast to be held on the morning of the 25th. It was already Christmas Eve and everywhere that Terence went he was bombarded by the happy smiling faces of students as the seasonal spirit spread through the school like a wave of irony for he himself felt nothing but shame and sadness as he sat on his own as usual in the great hall tracing random patterns into his now cold soup. He hadn't had a single chance to speak with Hermione since that evening in the library but couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd had girls he'd liked in the past but this was different, he'd never felt so close to someone like this, even when she wanted nothing to do with him he still wanted nothing more than to be with her, to talk with her, to make her laugh. The very fact that he had hurt her stayed always present in his mind as a constant reminder of how weak and stupid he had been to throw it away.

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and watched as Hermione chatted and laughed with the rest of her classmates and envied every single one of them. It was only after spending a good five minutes absently staring at the large Christmas tree towards the back of the hall that something came to his mind, something he had forgotten, something that at this moment lay tucked away safely in his trunk which he had been saving for tomorrow. He pondered over what to do about it and then decided that even if she truly did hate him he still wanted her to have it. He watched Hermione get up with her two friends and make their way out of the hall. Full of conviction he too quickly followed suit and watched as the three of them split up on the staircase, Hermione going back to the dorm and Harry and Ron wandering off towards the Quidditch pitch. He took a moment to watch Hermione disappear out of sight and then sped off in the direction of the two boys. He waited until he was sure they were alone and shouted out. "Ron, hang on a minute." Ron stopped and turned round along with Harry and as soon as he spotted who it was he turned his nose up and grunted. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded as he glared at Terence.

"It's about Hermione." he explained ignoring the look Ron gave him upon mention of her name. "I've got something I want her to have but I don't think she'll accept it she knew it came from me… so I was wondering if you could take it and say it was your gift instead?" Terence looked at Ron with pleading eyes but received nothing but an angry stare in return. "What are you playing at this time? I ain't stupid you know. I bet it's cursed or something, anything to make her feel worse hey? You make me sick." Ron looked repulsed as he turn to walk away.

"No Ron it's nothing like that, it's something she told me about ages ago that I know she'd love to have. I bought it before I…" Terence stopped short deciding not to bring up the very reason Ron hated him so much for. "Well I really would like her to have it you see and…"

"Shut up! You're like a disease you know that?" he spat out these last words and slouched off shaking with anger, leaving Terence and Harry in the hallway.

Harry looked rather awkward as he stood alone with the boy listening to Ron's stomps of contempt disappear down the hall before speaking, "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Terence smiled weakly as Harry took a step closer with his hands in his pockets. "Do you really want to give her a gift?" he asked peering at the Terence through his glasses.

"Yeah, I don't really care if she doesn't know it's from me but I still want her to have it. It's got a lot of sentimental value you see?" Terence looked defeated but still wanted to figure out a solution.

"Hmm… you know she must have really trusted you to tell you something like that, she hardly ever talks about those things to us and we're her best friends." he smiled over at Terence who only felt more shame considering the situation he was now in. Then Harry became serious. "She misses you." he admitted looking back at the boy.

Terence's heart skipped lightly upon hearing this and he sighed heavily. "She… does?" he asked looking sad.

"Yep." Harry mirrored his sigh and rubbed his neck. "I take it you met her in the library during our last Quidditch match?" he asked pushing his glasses up.

Terence looked surprised before answering. "Err yeah… how did you…"

"Well when she came back she seemed… I dunno… different, a bit tearful but… happier. She always seems different after spending time with you, more… sure of herself, a bit more confident. I mean Hermione's confident in lots of ways but this is different." Harry struggled to explain and just smiled back at Terence who was listening quietly.

Harry then stood in front of Terence with a stern look and grabbed him by the shoulders. Terence stared at Harry waiting for what he was to say next. "Terence did you really have no control over yourself that day in the great hall? Hermione mentioned you claimed to be under some sort of spell… were you really or was that just a lie?"

Terence looked back Harry matching the conviction in his eyes and answered. "Yes." without a note of hesitation.

Harry looked at him carefully as if studying him in great detail and then nodded. "Right. Now Terence I must warn you that Hermione means a lot to me, she's like my sister, if I ever find out you were lying and you hurt her I swear to God I will make sure you never get near her again." Harry glared at Terence with great force and Terence knew that Harry meant every word of it. He nodded slowly and looked back into his stern green eyes. Harry appearing satisfied with this then loosened up and continued. "If you want to give her that gift then she'll be meeting Professor McGonagall in her study in thirty minutes, she'll be going alone so you can wait for her there." Terence went to explain that he couldn't but Harry cut in shaking his head, "Trust me Terence she'll know it's from you as soon as she opens it so you might as well just be upfront with her." Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "I know what it's like to have people not believe a word you say and I also know what it's like to have people distrust you just for who you are, 15 years living with the Dursleys will teach you that. I don't know what she'll say to you all things considered but… it's worth a shot hey?"

Terence smiled back at Harry gratefully and forcefully took the boys hand and shook it. "Cheers Harry, you're an absolute legend." Then Terence patted him on the shoulder before sprinting off to his dorm room to collect the package hidden in his trunk.

Terence waited in the hallway opposite McGonagall's office and stared nervously at the large wooden door. He held his wrapped gift inside the brown paper bag he had bought it in and tapped his foot against the wall. His heart felt as if it would kick through his chest at any minute and now having time to think he realised he didn't really know how to go about the task at hand. He was given little time to compose himself however because soon after the door opened and Hermione exited the office bidding the professor goodnight. She shut the door and turned around but stopped dead when she saw Terence waiting. She didn't look angry but more confused with why he was there. Terence stood up off the wall and smiled at her. He approached her and went to speak but she just turned away and started to walk off in the opposite direction. Terence quickly followed her and blocked her path, she stopped walking but avoided his gaze.

"Hermione I'm sorry but I just need to talk to you for a minute. That's all." she remained silent but didn't make a move to leave. He took out the bag he was hiding behind his back and held it out. "I know you probably won't accept it but I really want you to have this. It's… well sort of an early Christmas present as it were." Hermione suddenly looked up at him completely shocked, she stared down at the package and then back at Terence, she seemed lost for words.

"You see I bought it a few months ago when we were still… well I bought it with tomorrow in mind. To be honest it probably isn't really the sort of thing that you give for Christmas but I'm rubbish at buying gifts at the best of times so I hope you like it. It was only when I took a closer look that I realised there was more to it than I thought. You really have to have this Hermione, you can just pretend it didn't come from me if it makes you feel any better." Terence remained with the gift held out as Hermione looked at him. He smiled nervously but could feel his heart sink as the silence between them prolonged, when he had finally given up hope her face softened and then she timidly held out her hand and took the gift from him. She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you."

Terence looked back at her face which for the first time in what felt like years was a bright blushing shade of red. He smiled and let his hand drop before sighing heavily. "You completely and utterly amaze me." he admitted not taking his eyes off her. "I promise I will never hurt you again Hermione. I know you hate me but believe me I hate myself even more. I promise I'll leave you alone now." he took one last look at her and turned around walking away from his best friend for the last time.

Hermione made her way slowly up to the Gryffindor common room with her mind completely clouded in thought all the while still gripping on tightly to the gift Terence had just given her. She walked past Harry and Ron who were busy playing chess by the fire and pushed open the door to the empty girl's dormitory. She wandered over to her bed and sat down arching her back and casting her eyes up towards the scarlet drapes above her trying desperately to force back the tears she could feel creeping into her face. She then looked down at the bag in her hand and took out the wrapped package inside. It was covered in bright red paper with hundreds of moving gold stars floating about it, with the occasional shooting star making its way over the gift. She stared at it in wonderment for a while before turning it over in her hands. She looked over at the clock by her bed which read 00:13 and started to trace her finger along the edge of the paper. She had an idea now what it might be but she couldn't believe he had remembered, her hands shook as she carefully unwrapped the gift and she opened it out on the bed. She instantly felt the flood of tears she had stayed for so long now pour down her face as she gazed upon the book on her bed sheet which read in bright colours "The Tale of Wendy the Witch" she couldn't stop crying as she stared at the front page and clasped a hand over her mouth. She then noticed a small piece of gold paper that had been inside the package as well. She took it shakily in her hand and turned it over. In sparkling silver ink Terence had written.

_  
Hermione_

I hope this helps make you feel closer to her

I'm certain she must be so proud of you

Although I doubt she would have approved of me though  
  
Hermione burst out laughing through her tears.

_  
From your friend Terence  
_  
She smiled warmly and then noted three smaller letters at the bottom of the page, she turned it over and read the last sentence.

_  
Look in the front of the book.  
_  
She frowned confused and then picked up the book gently noting its worn edges and the feeling of happiness she got from holding it. She flicked over the first page and dropped the book in shock as she spotted written in shaky letters in the top corner of the weathered page.

_  
Hermione Granger Age 4 and 3 quarters.  
_  
She froze looking at the page before more tears came running down her cheeks. It was the actual book, the one she had spent countless years reading with her Grandmother. It was as if a lost part of herself had been returned and she smiled fondly at the pages within the book. She just sat there for a while lost in her own thoughts before carefully putting the book away in her trunk and slinging on her robes then dashing out of the dorm and past the students making their way to bed. She could feel the cold air sting the tears on her face as she hurried along the silent hallway and made her way towards the Slytherin common room. Her heart raced as fast as she did and she was just about to turn the last corner when she heard two voices up ahead, she recognised both of them and quietly peered around the corner and spotted Terence and Adélaïde talking in the hallway.

Terence wandered around the school for a while feeling at a loss before deciding to call it a night and making his way back to his common room. He suddenly felt nervous as he pondered on whether Hermione had already opened the gift he had given her. He so wished he could have been then when she did but still felt so happy that she at least accepted it. He couldn't believe his luck when he had entered the shop that day at Hogsmeade to discover that the book on display was the very same one that Hermione's mother had given away all those years ago. The fact that it had cost him virtually all the money he had for the year seemed a minor inconvenience compared to what it meant to her.

He strolled slowly down the empty corridor his footsteps echoing and he went. He approached the door to his common room, it took him a while to realise he wasn't the only one there as he noted the girl standing only a few yards away from him still dressed in her school robes. Adélaïde looked delighted to see him and ran over. "Terence my darling where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere."

Terence gave her a wary look but forced a smile. "Hi Adélaïde, how come you're here so late" he stood in front if her and put his hands in his pockets.

"I need to ask you about the ball on Saturday, I still don't know where we are going to meet up silly." she flashed him a brilliant smile and fluttered her eyes.

Terence couldn't believe what he was hearing and felt exhausted with the whole topic. "Adélaïde… we are not going together. I've told you a million times. Why do you keep ignoring everything I say?" he asked looking distraught. "I wanted to go with Hermione, the only reason I wanted to go in the first place was because it was with her… you soon put a stop to that." Terence frowned and was growing tired of constantly explaining himself to this girl. Once again though Adélaïde just laughed it off like a bad joke and continued to go on. "But I was your first choice wasn't I, you only asked Hermione to make me jealous didn't you?" not for the first time she seemed really intent on driving these words home but Terence had had enough and merely sighed heavily. "Adélaïde, I don't want to go with you. I'm sorry." he turned around and started to leave but froze when she screamed at the top of her voice. "Why isn't it working!" Terence spun around and looked at the distraught girl.

"Why isn't what working?" asked Terence walking over and grabbing her by the arm.

Adélaïde didn't seem to care and continued to rave "You are suppose to be doing everything I say." she sounded on the edge and shook with rage.

Terence tightened his grip and stared her in the eyes. "So it was you? You're the one who made me act that way in the great hall?"

"Of course I was but it didn't work like it was suppose to, it's suppose to last for months not a few minutes." she was breathing heavily as she confessed. Her once calm demeanour cast aside replaced with a frantic wreck "You were supposed to drink the potion and then be my slave, that's what the shop owner in Hogsmeade said anyway."

Terence cast his mind back to when he spotted her in that potion shop on the Cackling Corner, he knew it was her he had seen but only now did he realise why she was there. "That drink… that was it wasn't it? No wonder it tasted horrible. It wasn't a pick me up at all was it? You went to all this trouble just for that… but why?" He looked just as angry as she did now as they stared each other out.

"To get back at her." she turned her nose up and puffed out her cheeks.

"Hermione?" asked Terence "Why?"

"Stupid girl always with her nose in a book, what did Victor see in her I'll never know." she look so outraged that he feared she was about to pop.

"Victor, who the hell's Victor?" demanded Terence now more confused than angry.

"Victor Krum of course, he could have had any girl in the whole school and he chose her, why not me? I worshipped him. Such a powerful boy, so brave. I did everything I could to get him to notice me but did he? No, instead he went all doolally for that stupid Granger girl, even took her to the ball."

Suddenly it was all coming together. "So all of this, everything was just to get back at Hermione for dating a boy you liked, is that it?" it was Terence's turn to be outraged as he glared at the girl in front of him.

"Of course it was, nobody upstages Adélaïde Acion." she frowned at Terence like it should have been obvious.

Terence calmed down as he started to realise how stupid everything sounded. "That's a lot of effort to go to for dented pride." Terence rubbed his neck and closed his eyes, he'd had enough of this and looked back at the girl still mumbling angrily in front of him. "Goodnight Adélaïde." he looked her straight in the eye and she screamed once again before spinning around and stomping away back down the hall. He watched her leave and then looked down at his feet, he felt like he'd just run a marathon. His mind was spent and he didn't know how to react upon the news he'd just heard and merely remained silent until the sound of shuffling feet emerged from behind him.

Turning around slowly he was shocked to find Hermione standing merely yards away from him, she looked completely dumbstruck and gazed at Terence not moving a muscle. He smiled warmly at her and stepped closer. "What a night." he proclaimed running a hand through his hair. Hermione had tears in her eyes and struggled to force out her words. "So… you really were under… you never… meant…" she looked into his eyes as droplets rolled from hers. He just smiled once again and shook his head. He approached her and laid a hand softly on her face wiping away the tears that ran down it. She move towards his hand and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, the things I said… I…"

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for." Terence said softly.

"But you must be so angry with me?" she looked so sad and gazed down at her feet. Terence lifted her chin. "Do I look angry?" as he said this he put on the grumpiest face he could to which she burst out laughing at the sight of. He placed a hand on her head and continued. "I still said those things Hermione, I may not have been myself and I may not have meant them but it was still me none the less and I'm so, so sorry. To put you through that because I wasn't strong enough to resist. I don't know if you can forgive me but…" but before he could finish Hermione leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pressed her self up against him and hugged him tight. Terence felt all his troubles, aches and pains leave him instantly as he held her in his arms and placed his head on hers. She was shaking and still crying so Terence just stood there in silence holding on to her not wanting to let her go. "I didn't know you dated Victor Krum?" he asked feigning hurt in his voice. She laughed and looked up at him before punching him lightly on his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

They stayed like this for a while until they finally parted and she rubbed her red eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Terence took a good look at her face and felt relieved that she now knew the truth. "To think Adélaïde would go through all of this just because you went to the Yule Ball with Krum."

Hermione gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "The ball… I… Ron asked me to go… I said I would." she sounded distraught and looked at Terence. "I don't know what I should do, I mean you asked me but… I can't do that to Ron… but then I was so happy when you…" sensing that she was struggling with her conscience Terence smiled warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go with Ron." he said trying to look as ok with it as he could manage. Hermione glanced up at him with sorrowful eyes and still looked unsure. "Trust me Hermione, he cares about you so much. He's a great friend to have, he gave me a bloody good hiding didn't he?" he nodded at her trying to rest her worries and for the most part she seemed to settle. "But if it's possible… if you could save me a dance then that would be nice… well fantastic for me but you haven't seen me dance." he glanced at her with a grin as she smiled warmly and nodded her head, "I promise."

He took a look at her reddened eyes, "You should go get some sleep Hermione, I bet all that crying has worn you out?"

She laughed and nodded, "It was worth it though." she gave him a smile and her usual wave before saying goodnight and turning to leave. Terence also turned to leave but only got as far as the door when he felt her small arms wrap around his chest from behind, she hugged him tight. "Thank you for the gift, I love it." he held onto her hand, then she left once again leaving Terence tired but happier than he had ever been.


	17. The Godric Gryffindor Birthday Celebrati

Terence spent the rest of his Christmas holiday drowsing comfortably in the library filled up on mince pies and second helpings of his festive lunch. What with all the rushing around preparing for the ball and the last minute dash to finish holiday homework Terence hadn't seen much of Hermione since the night outside his common room but he did managed to spend a few hours of boxing day with her when she came to the library to get a head start on next terms reading list. To be able to speak with her normally again after such a long time lifted his spirits immensely and he was ashamed to admit it but the whole subject of Felonious Folts and the stolen memory was starting to find itself being pushed further back to gather dust in the corner of his mind. Even Ron who hadn't seemed so keen to forgive Terence coming to take her away with a well practiced scowl aimed in his direction did little to dampen the feeling of ease he had missed so dearly. Before he knew it the day of the Godric Gryffindor birthday celebration had arrived and even though he had missed out on his chance to go with Hermione he was still looking forward to seeing her all dressed up for the night's event. With little else to do Terence spent most of the morning helping move the tables and chairs around the great hall, the entire room had been decked out in the Gryffindor colours and the hall ceiling had been enchanted to shine a beautiful shade of deep scarlet that doused those who dwelled underneath in a hypnotic glow. Instead of the usual lion bearing house drapes they had now been changed to display a portrait of Godric Gryffindor on every one, the many faces all looking over the preparation from above. Terence had to admit that the Great Hall looked fantastic and even though many of the students still skirted his presence he was regrettably pleased that Fred and George had decided he wasn't so bad after all and even though they teased him with little clemency over the fact that Adélaïde had managed to drug him into being her slave he accepted their apologies happily. Adélaïde herself seemed to be less eager to stray from her common room these days and Terence hadn't spoken to her since. He glanced around the room pushing back the hair in his eyes and spotted Hermione helping Ron, Dean and Professor McGonagall levitate a massive statue of Godric Gryffindor onto a special plinth at the other end of the hall. The statue was made of marble and portrayed a strong looking man with long hair that came down to his broad shoulders, his face framed with a bushy beard and he was dressed in magnificently decorated robes. In front of him with both hands he held a massive sword with the tip resting on the floor, the hilt was decorated with rubies and on the bottom on the plinth were written three words.

_  
Courage, Chivalry, Boldness  
_  
Hermione spotted Terence looking over at her and she waved to him with one hand whilst still levitating the heavy looking statue with the other, Ron who had noticed Hermione's deviated attention frowned and took his own off the statue for a split second which was enough to cause it to lean towards him violently. Professor McGonagall quickly darted over to him and forced the statue the other way, then gave Ron a stern look of displeasure before returning back to where she was as they landed it softly into place.

Terence helped move the last set of chairs and then wandered over to Hermione who was now sat on one of the benches against the side of the hall flipping busily through a textbook. She looked up and smiled before then giving him an exhausted look motioning to her book. Terence sank down on the space next to her and leaned back. "That bad is it?" he asked looking concerned.

She flipped the book up to show him the topic and slapped it back onto her lap. She pouted and brushed the hair from her face. "It gets even worse, I've got more potions to study plus another book on herbology before tonight." she genuinely looked tired and her bushy hair had seemed to have taken another step into unseen realms of wildness as she struggled to push it back. "I wouldn't mind too much but it's just constantly reading lines of text, Harry and Ron can't be bothered to study this early so it's just an uphill battle to remain focused." she tapped the page of the book with her quill and looked frustrated.

Terence sighed at the thought of all that studying and remembered how hard it had been when he had taken his O.W.L.S. He gave her a nudge and held out his hand. "Here are then, let's change the pace for a bit. I'll quiz you?" he offered smiling at her.

Hermione looked delighted at the thought of a quiz, "Really, you don't mind?" she asked as she handed him the book. She seemed relieved to do something other than reading for a change. Terence gave a nod and took the book in his hands, he licked his thumb haughtily and flicked through the pages in a teacherly manner, unfortunately he did this a bit too fast and drew his hand back sucking the blood from his fresh paper cut. Hermione burst out laughing at this and gave him a look a mother would give a child who had done something incredibly stupid. He grinned back and turned to a random page, "Right, let's start with the history of Uniculas Bugtussle shall we?"

For the next hour Terence quizzed Hermione on all sorts of difficult things, from The History of Magic to Divination, from the Study of Ancient Runes to the inner workings of Arithmancy. Most the time they would be in fits of laughter or Hermione would end up being the one to explain the harder stuff to Terence but she seemed to enjoy doing this anyway. Anything Hermione wasn't sure of (which was very, very little indeed) Terence would try his best to recall the time he had studied it and explain it the best he could. Towards the end they appeared to be the only two left in the hall and Terence had taken to explaining all the historical events by standing on the bench and acting them out in a dramatic manner to which Hermione could hardly contain her laughter. Terence was half way through explaining a few things about silent incantations when Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle entered the hall. They sneered at the Gryffindor bathed room and Malfoy grabbed one of the drapes and forcefully tried to pull it down but upon failing to do so he just gave it an angry look instead and turned away. His faced changed into a malicious sneer when he spotted Hermione and Terence laughing with each other on the bench by the far wall and hovered over like a bad smell. "Well, well, well if it isn't the book and the worm, I knew you were hard up for friends Hermione but I never expected you to turn to pond life for comfort." Malfoy glared at the two of them and sniggered. Terence sensing Hermione's anger rise quickly put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "I know, I can't believe my luck." he smiled back calmly at Draco and then at Crabbe and Goyle. "So which one is your date for the ball Malfoy? Crabbe or Goyle? I know you had planned to keep them waiting till the last minute but you can't be a tease now." he maintained his casual tone as Hermione giggled behind him. Malfoy looked outraged and turned a bright shade of pink, he fixed his eyes on Hermione and focused his attack on her. "What are you laughing at you mud…" but Malfoy stopped short and took a step back as Terence quickly rose off the bench and came nose to nose with the rather shaken boy. "What were you going to say Malfoy?" asked Terence in a soft voice but his eyes were anything but, they locked onto Draco's and seared into him. Malfoy stuttered something half audible and took another step back. Then suddenly Professor Flitwick came tumbling into the great hall, he had tripped over one of the benches someone had left too near the door, he quickly steadied himself and looked over at the group of students giving them a cheerful smile and carrying the tray of glasses in his hands over to one of the tables set at the back of the room. Malfoy quickly backed off and made his way towards the exit. "You just wait Terence, there won't always be someone around to protect you." he growled and turned motioning for his two pillars of dumbness to follow him. Terence glanced around him looking confused as to who this mystery protector was supposed to be before unclenching his fists and sitting back down next to Hermione.

Hermione look relieved that he had gone and let out a heavy sigh. "I hate him." she frowned and looked vexed in the direction Malfoy had come from.

Terence smiled and patted her arm. "That's weird so do I, I've no idea why though." Terence put his hand on his chin and looked thoughtful. "I mean he's such a charming little creep."

Hermione laughed and then looked at her watch. "I didn't realise we'd been here so long." she smiled and looked around the hall. "So what are you going to wear tonight then?" she pondered leaning her head back against the wall looking at him.

Terence motioned to the pair of jeans and shirt he was wearing as if it was obvious. "Are you telling me this isn't good enough?" he joked.

Hermione smiled, "I'd at least think of wearing shoes, those trainers look far too formal." she motioned to his feet.

Terence let out a laugh, "I've got a pair of dress robes my dad sent over to me a few months ago when he was in Italy…" Terence's voice wandered off when he mentioned his father and he looked a little lost.

Hermione sensing his worry placed a hand softly on his next to her. "Any more news on how he is?" she looked concerned and spoke quietly.

"Nothing." Terence was tempted to tell her about the dream he'd had but feared she would think he'd gone crazy. "I'm sure they would have let me know if anything had changed right?" he asked looking a little unsure of his words.

Hermione squeezed his hand and nodded in agreement. It made Terence feel better just to talk to someone about it and could feel his doubts simmer. He turned to her and tried to change the subject. "So what will you be wearing Miss Granger?" Terence tried to hide his genuine interest but failed miserably.

Hermione just smiled knowingly but kept tight lipped. "You'll just have to turn up won't you?" she took another peek at her watch and looked disappointed. "Well I'd better get going." she stood up and stuffed all her books back into her bag and faced Terence. "Thanks for today, you wouldn't believe how much it helped." she smiled warmly and then reluctantly turned around and made for the door, she gave a wave before disappearing through it. Terence also gave his watch a glance and noticed that the ball was only 4 hours away, he had something in mind that he wanted to get done before he started getting ready so he stood up and rushed out of the hall and down the busy corridor with butterflies in his stomach beginning to emerge.

Hermione stepped into the crowded hall and marvelled at the scene, it was now jam packed full of students all dressed smartly in dress robes and dazzling gowns. Someone had bewitched the ceiling once again causing it to rain thousands of tiny stars falling like snow and lighting up the room. Many of the students turned around with looks of avid interest when they saw her, in fact Dean Thomas almost walked into the drinks table because he was too preoccupied looking in her direction. Even though she had been through this before only last year Hermione still felt rather nervous standing there in her gold shoulder less dress that ran down to the floor, it sparkled off the light and she grabbed the see-through shawl around her shoulders tighter and tried not to look too embarrassed. She had managed to tame her hair and had it pinned up with a few elegant strands falling down the sides of her face. She looked around the room and spotted Harry, Ron and Cho. Once again Ron had opted with little choice for a rather out of place set of dress robes that had more frills on it than a wedding dress, Harry had gone for a rather nice black robe on top of a white shirt and dark green waistcoat. Cho looked fantastic as well in a nice sleek black dress which she fitted perfectly, matching her long hair which shimmered down her back. Ron had already noticed Hermione and was busy gawping at her which prompted Harry to stick out a hand and shut his mouth for him. She walked over nervously and smiled at the three of them. "Hermione you look amazing." greeted Cho looking stunned.

"You too Cho, that dress is gorgeous." Hermione looked over at the two boys and felt relaxed now that she was in the company of her friends.

"Yeah Hermione, good choice. You look great." added Harry. Ron on the other hand remained staring silently until a bang from a party popper behind him brought him back to earth and he blinked a few times before asking, "Shall we go get some drinks then?" he didn't wait for an answer and turned towards the table at the back of the hall. Hermione expected nothing less of Ron but still frowned. She then surveyed the crowd of dancing and chatting students looking for anyone who remotely resembled Terence, not spotting him she sighed and followed Harry who had made after Ron.

After a while Harry and Cho departed towards the middle of the floor and joined the crowd of dancing students. Ron was sat with his arms folded on a bench with his bottle of Butterbeer at his side. Hermione looked at him and held out her hand. "Do you want to dance?" she smiled at him but he looked up miffed and grumbled. "Nah, no thanks Hermione." he grabbed his drink and took a sip before sinking back against the wall. She couldn't understand what was wrong and sat down beside him on the bench. "Are you ok Ron?" she asked her face full of worry.

"Yeah." grunted Ron, he forced a half smile and returned to ripping the label off his bottle.

Hermione wasn't convinced and pressed on. "Are you sure, you seem a bit down. Are you worried about your finals coming up because as long as you've…"

Ron looked more uncomfortable and stopped her. "I'm fine Hermione. I'm perfectly fine ok." he snapped.

She looked hurt and turned away. "Fine, I was just asking." She sank back in her seat and looked once again into the crowd. Every so often she would glance over at the door to see who had just entered but still Terence hadn't appeared. She tried her best to chat to Ron but he just grunted a reply or ignored her altogether. She was growing tired of his attitude and was grateful when Harry asked her if she wanted to have a dance. She obliged and tried to enjoy herself for a while but couldn't help worrying about Ron and Terence. After the song had ended she wandered back over to Ron who still looked like he didn't want to be there. She sat next to him and smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to dance? You might as well now you're here." she tried her best to look cheerful but soon changed when he bluntly said no. "Oh come on Ron, anyone would think we weren't here together at this rate." she was more worried than angry but couldn't stand just sitting next to him sulking.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said looking away from her. Hermione paused confused at his statement but didn't have time to answer back because another girl had approached them sitting next to Ron on the bench looking exhausted. It was Lavender Brown, she was dressed in a bright red gown tied around her neck with her hair down and straightened so that it brushed over her shoulders. "Wow, it's pretty hot out there." she mentioned to the two of them motioning to the dance floor. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to look at the boy next to her. "Having fun Ron?" she asked looking him over.

Ron faced her and answered. "Yeah, not a bad party is it?" he almost looked as if he wasn't even with Hermione.

"I know you're a Weasley but I hope you don't take after those two." she pointed in the direction of Fred and George who were both doing some crazy sort of dance, moving there feet erratically and waving their arms about, their dates simply stood back looking at the two utterly confused. Ron blushed with embarrassment, "Yeah I'm a Weasley, but those two are in a league of their own."

Lavender smiled and nodded. "Fancy a dance later?" she asked still bobbing along to the music.

Ron hesitated and then answered, "Sure, why not?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Great, well I'm going to go find something to drink so see you in a bit." she stood up and walked back into the crowd. Ron shuffled nervously in his seat as he slowly turned towards the girl who looked like she wanted to punch him sitting by his side.

"Suddenly feel like dancing do we?" she asked looking hurt. "Why are you doing this Ron?"

He looked away from her and mumbled. "As if you don't know." re-crossing his arms. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and turned him around in frustration. "No I don't know Ron, you've ignored ever since we got here. If you didn't really want to go with me then why did you ask?" she asked looking sad.

Ron looked her in the eyes and shot back. "Oh I'm the one who didn't want to go with you am I? Are you telling me you wouldn't have rather gone with Terence instead?" he looked annoyed and couldn't contain the growl to his voice. Hermione became silent once he said this and struggled to answer. "Well… I… It's…"

"I mean you've been searching for you're precious Terence ever since we got here." he frowned and turned away again.

"That's only because all you've done is ignore me so far. I'm sorry Ron I didn't know I wasn't allowed anymore friends except you and Harry." she felt so angry with him but also sorry that he felt second best. "Look Ron, I really like Terence… in fact I…" she trailed off then spoke again "I don't want you to feel like you're losing me as a friend." she was becoming rather tearful and Ron now looked rather worried as his furrowed brow vanished. "I know you don't really get on with Terence but if you could just try… if I was to lose you I don't know how I would… you're one of my best friends." she was trying desperately to hold back her tears and carried on. "You mean so much to me and the way you're acting now just because I like…" she tried to finish her words but instead got up and ran off out the hall. Ron went to stand up but was numb with shame and he felt a lump in his throat watching her exit through the doors and up the stairs.

Hermione had only made it to the bottom when she sat down on the first step and placed her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't believe she was here for the second year running in exactly the same position. She desperately didn't want to lose Ron but knew she couldn't pretend to feel any different about Terence. She only stopped crying when she heard a set of footsteps growing near, she glanced out from her hands and spotted two black shoes directly in front of her.


	18. Fate in his hands

Terence stood in front of his dorm room mirror and pulled his dress robes on tight, letting the smooth cloth drape over his tense shoulders. The deep brown eyes that looked back appeared unnerved which belied the turmoil of acrobatics now taking place in his stomach. "Calm down she's not even going with you." his voice sounded alien to him as he struggled to maintain an air of repose in his tone. He glared back at his face, admonishing the hopeful glint that danced across his features as the thought of seeing her began to crudely encroach into his pep talk and he couldn't help the nervous trace of a smile roll onto his lips.

He breathed out heavily and took a step back allowing him to fully scrutinize his appearance. The robes he was wearing were black with a sapphire blue lining, they hung comfortably over a pure white shirt and dark blue waistcoat. He felt odd having been so used to sporting a messy mop of hair for it to now be brushed back neatly and smoothed into a style he would have once died before inflicting upon himself but tonight it became the last of his worries as he tugged and pulled at the garments on his body until finally deciding the outcome could have been a whole lot worse. He glanced down with a fretted brow to the watch on his bed stand. The ball had only just started and he still had plenty of time.

He picked up the card that his father had sent with the robes. "_I know you said you wouldn't need them but you never know when you'll want to look your best. Stay safe son and I'll see you when you come home. Love Dad." _Terence read the last sentence over and over again with the lump in his throat increasing with every read. "Thanks dad." he tried his best to ignore the discomposure in his voice and turned off the light by his bed casting his reflection into a deep shadow. He stared back at it for a few seconds before making his way out into the common room.

The night was silent down in the dudgeons as he paced through the lamp lit corridors with his eyes fixed on his brightly polished shoes. It was only due to this persistent absence of the usual chatter that Terence was able to recognise the faint sound of someone's voice only a few yards down the path. Not expecting to find anyone still down here with him he directed his attention towards the talk emanating from behind the door to the potions lab which had been left slightly ajar. The light from behind it blanketed the floor at Terence's feet and two or three human shaped shadows darted in and out of view. He stopped outside the entrance of the room and listened. "Are you sure this is her first lesson?" the voice was all too familiar and Terence instantly felt his blood pulse made no tamer by the one that followed. "Of course I'm sure, we take the same class don't we?" feeling his interest flux he slowly pushed open the large door and peered inside.

He was greeted by the sight of three Slytherin students gathered around the blackboard, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all of whom clearly had no intention of appearing at tonight's celebration as they were still wearing their house robes. Malfoy had his back turned and was busy writing something on the board sniggering along with his two subsidiaries. Intrigued as to what could be so funny Terence carefully crept into the room and stood watching their activity.

"This will teach the know it all little mare to laugh at me. I can't wait to see her face when she walks in here." Draco lips curled in delight as the smirk plastered on his face increased, his steel grey eyes shone with malicious intent as he surveyed his handy work. Terence edged closer and stared at the words brandished on the blackboard and froze in shock. In crude letters over the board's entire surface was written.

_  
Hermione Granger_

Filthy little mud-blood whore  
It was branded over and over again so that the whole board was covered in these viscous words. Terence stood there his eyes blank reading every sentence. He could imagine Hermione's face the moment she came into the room and saw what was written, he imagined Malfoy laughing his head off at her along with the laughter and slurs erupting from the rest of his Slytherin classmates.

Without control or rejection Terence could feel the hot dose of blood chase through his veins as his vision became a sea of red. He clenched his fists and his nails dug into the palms of his hands drawing blood. Every muscle in his body tensed up and cried out for recompense, his mind focused, his breathing heavy.

"_Kill them Terence, do it now." _the voice erupted from his mind and pulsed through his body as wave after wave of hate and spite for the three boys in front of him crashed against his fierce lust to rip them apart. "_Look at what they're doing, make them pay."_ he couldn't control the searing anger that was throbbing in his head, it poured out like a volcano until it was running hot under his skin. He stepped forward without hesitation and screamed. "You're dead!" his voice was deep and hung with a vitriolic echo in the air, he sounded almost maniacal and uncontrolled. Malfoy looked up from his work and gave Terence an evil smile. He strolled down the aisle of tables towards Terence and laughed. "Ah if it isn't the saviour himself. I bet it's hard to maintain that air of terror when you know you're on your own. I bet your quaking at the thought of…" but Terence didn't give him the chance to finish as he leapt forward and smashed Malfoy in the face with the full force of his fist. Malfoy lifted off his feet and fell backwards hitting his head on the desk behind him. Crabbe and Goyle gave out little yelps of anger and quickly made for their wands but Terence had already snatched his from his pocket and pointed it sharply at Crabbe sending him spinning backwards into the cupboard by the wall.

Terence quickly dodged a badly aimed spell from Goyle and retaliated with another burst from his wand that dropped the large boy to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. Terence then turned his anger towards the blonde haired boy who still lay unconscious on the floor. "_This is it Terence, kill him." _Terence smiled at the thought and let the deep voice wash away his resistance. "_Finish him off, it's no more than he deserves. Do it now!_" Terence automatically raised his wand and pointed it down directly at the boys face.

His eyes did not show pity nor remorse in the act he was about to commit. "AvadaKedav…" the words came to him easy but were cut short when his wand suddenly flew out of his hand, twisting as it sailed through the air and landing on the floor near the blackboard with a clatter. He turned around to meet the glare of Professor Snape standing in the doorway with his wand pointed at Terence and his face contorted in anger. "What do you think you are doing!" he screamed as he stepped forward. Terence smiled at the teacher as he approached cautiously. "Ah Severus how nice it is to see you." Snape froze on the boys words and glared in his direction.

Then suddenly all the anger, rage and hate that poached his mind rushed from Terence's body like a flood and he buckled at the knees, grabbing for the nearest table to steady himself and shaking his head.

Snape watched the boy warily and kept his wand trained. "What have you done here Terence, don't tell me you've…" Snape looked down at Malfoy his eyes for once conveying an element of panic which retreated when the boy gave out a moan of pain. "Explain yourself." demanded Snape looking back at Terence who had regained his composure. "They deserved it sir." Terence spat out and glared at the teacher.

"That's not an excuse." snapped Snape meeting his stare.

"Yes it is, look what they've done!" Terence screamed motioning to the blackboard. "I don't care what you do I'm not taking it back."

Snape looked up at the writing, his mouth parted slightly as the words sunk in, he then cast his eyes down at the groaning boy with disgust on his face. "Still… that is no excuse. To think you'd be prepared to use a killing curse…"

"Killing curse?" interrupted Terence looking puzzled. "What are you talking about? All I did was punch him in the face."

"Don't you dare pretend it never happened. I saw you standing over Malfoy just before you went to say it." Snape looked at the boy sharply.

Terence still hadn't a clue what he was talking about and racked his mind wildly for answers. Suddenly he could hear the spell in his mind, his voice, his words. The feeling he had possessed as he stood over the unconscious Malfoy seemed a distant memory but just as real. He clasped a hand over his mouth and sat down. "Oh my god… I… did…" Terence looked distraught catching Snape off guard. Eyeing the boy carefully he lowered his wand. Terence placed his head in his hands and moaned. "What the hell is wrong with me, why am I like this?" he felt so angry with himself and crashed his fist onto the table.

Snape drew his black cloak around himself and paced the scene muttering loudly. "I told them this would happen but would they listen… no."

Terence glanced up at his teacher, "Sir, do you know something? What is it?" Terence pleaded with Snape. "I don't want to kill anyone." he was on the verge of tears and clenched his fists again.

Hearing Terence's words Snape's tone of voice softened slightly, "I'm sorry… there is nothing I can do." he avoided the boys stare and continued. "Terence the reason nobody is telling you anything is because it would only make matters worse, there is nothing anyone one can do. The only person who can help you now is yourself. I promised Dumbledore my confidence in this matter and I will not go back on my word."

Terence slumped into his chair, another dead end, another person who would rather he stumbled through the dark than cast any light onto his situation. His temples throbbed and he clutched his head. "Can I please speak to Dumbledore?" it was Terence's only option and if it involved him telling the headmaster everything to gain the truth then so be it. "Professor Dumbledore is still away for the time being." the potions master replied walking over to each of the unconscious students and prodding them with his foot.

Terence could feel another flash of anger stab at his temper but he swallowed it the best he could. "What good is a headmaster if he's never here?" Terence knew the words were empty but he still regretted them as quickly as they left his mouth. "Watch your tone." the professor snapped fixing the boy with a look that dared him to retort. "Sorry." Terence felt childish and this only served to make him feel even angrier. Snape crossed his arms and strode over to the open door. "Dumbledore will be back in the next few days and I can assure you he will hear about this." even though Snape's words were meant to serve as a warning they lifted Terence's spirit slightly with the hope that there may still be chance to gain a little clarity. "Get out now." Snape ordered waving a hand towards the exit. Terence looked up surprised. "But Sir I…"

"Go… now." Snape glared at the boy and Terence didn't need telling again, he stood up wearily and picked up his wand. He went to leave but quickly rushed over to the blackboard and erased the horrid writing scrawled across it. Snape gave a little nod and Terence made his way for to the door, just as he was about to leave Snape spoke up once again. "I take it Dumbledore gave you some advice the last time you spoke to him?"

Terence thought back and recalled the headmaster's words. "Yes." he replied.

Snape turned and looked at him. "I advise it wise if you made sure to remember it." then he waved him away and went back to the matter of the three unconscious students. Terence turned and left the chaos and wandered into the silent hall. As he walked he thought back over the confrontation. Why had he lost control so easily? Why had he forgotten that he'd been prepared to kill Draco Malfoy? The thought sent a chill up his spine and made him feel sick.

He carried on walking, his head feeling like it had been turned inside out until he finally reached the stairs that lead up to the great hall. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a girl with her head buried in her hands. She was sat at the very bottom of the steps dressed in an amazing gold coloured dress with her shawl tossed on the ground at her side. He watched transfixed tracing his eyes over the soft lines of her shoulders that led to the slender nape of her neck. The few stray locks of hair that trailed down her back bore an all too familiar frizziness about them.

Perfectly content to remain clasped is his gaze he knew he could not and nervously approached the girl, stopping just in front of her. The girl looked up at him, her face causing Terence's stomach to tie into a thousand knots. His mouth felt dry and he struggled to construct any semblance of a suitable sentence merely staring into Hermione's face and finally blurting out. "You look so beautiful." he meant every word but no amount of sincerity could stop him feeling like a prize moron when she was clearly so upset.

She looked shocked to find him standing there and then upon realising what he had just said suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. She wiped the glistening tears from her face and rose to her feet but instead of replying to his greeting she approached him and hugged him tight, she buried her head in his chest and grasped and his robes. Terence held her tight and then looked into her face worried. "What's wrong Hermione?" She lifted her face and smiled.

"It's complicated." her eyes looked pained but her smile never faded. "I'm feeling better now though." she stopped shaking and her breathing became stable. Terence looked at her again, "You do look amazing you know?" he told her unable take his mind off the very fact. She smiled and grabbed onto the collar of his dress robes. "Thanks, you haven't done too bad yourself." she then brushed his nose with her finger, "It helps if you don't have chalk on your nose though."

He laughed and picked up her shawl, she took it from him and looked worriedly up at the noisy hall, "I suppose we'd better be getting in there?" she smiled but Terence could sense that she felt reluctant to follow her words.

"Do you want to go for a walk first?" he asked holding her hand. She looked relieved and nodded. They turned around and made their way to the open air of the courtyard. A light snow fall had started and the yard itself was a bright shade of white from the flakes that had already begun to settle, glowing softly as they reflected off the moon light. It was completely silent apart from the occasional hoot of an owl and the sound of the trees from the forbidden forest swaying rhythmically in the wind.

They slowly walked towards the centre of the yard and Hermione explained to him why she had been crying, telling him about Ron and the argument they'd had. Terence remained silent and listened carefully, allowing his thoughts to collect in his mind. He then spoke softly to her gazing off in the direction of the faded lamp light from Hagrid's cabin in the distance.

"You and Ron have been friends for what five years nearly? In all that time you must have noticed his feelings for you go beyond that of just a friend?" Terence glanced in her direction and ignored the jagged teeth of jealousy that gnawed at his insides. She nodded and bit her bottom lip staring at the frosted grass before her. "I mean he really knows you well, he's your best friend. And I don't think I would be far wrong in suggesting that maybe you have similar feelings?" he turned to face her as she thought over his question.

A soft smile broke onto her face as she again nodded. Terence could feel his shoulders dip slightly but knew it had been coming. "So what's stopping you?" he asked returning her smile. She looked away from him for a while before finally answering. "There is one thing." she cast her eyes back to his and Terence would have been lying if he claimed he didn't immediately want to grab hold of her there and then. Instead he forced down the urge and let her continue.

"But the thing is just say I didn't return his feelings. Say there was someone else. What if it pushes him further away? You're right he is one of my best friends and the thought of losing him because I…" she looked sad as she pondered on the thought of it. Terence smiled and put his hand on her head. "Hermione I don't think Ron would ever stop being your friend. He looked absolutely terrified when he beat seven shades of purple out of me but he still stuck to his guns. Anyone who can do that for someone else isn't about to let what they have go just like that… but you need to be honest with him." he looked at her as she nodded in agreement.

They stood there for a while in a comfortable silence when suddenly the sound of soft slow music emerged into the courtyard, it came from the direction of the great hall and played off the wind that whistled in and out of the pillars and filled the space they were standing in. Hermione listened to the sounds and smiled. Terence took her hand and asked. "How about that dance then? It's better that I embarrass you with my two left feet out here than in front of all those people."

She laughed and moved in closer. He placed his hands around her waist as she reached up and circled hers around his neck and guided by the lilting notes they began to slowly move with the music, dancing in the middle of the empty courtyard covered in snow with only the moon's distant glow for light. Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, "I thought you said you were bad at this?"

Terence chuckled and replied, "It seems a slow dance I can manage. I'm just praying they don't start playing a Familiars song, then you'd be in trouble."

She smiled and moved closer pressing her self against him, she rested her head on his chest and listened to the slow pounding of his heart. Terence held her softly as he brushed his nose over her hair, the scent from her causing him to close his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of her breath on his neck.

He'd never been so close to her before and had never felt so comfortable yet so nervous at the same time. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair peering up at him with eyes he couldn't tear himself away from. He took a hand off her waist and softly traced his fingertips along her bare arm before brushing her cheek and holding her face. He slowly ran his thumb along the bottom edge of her lips savouring the feeling as the gap between them decreased.

She closed her eyes and continued to lean in closer with every inch Terence's mind focused on nothing but her face until they kissed. Her lips were so soft, Terence had never felt anything like them. They charged his blood like a warm tonic as she pulled him in closer and the kiss became stronger. He ran his hand slowly up her back and embraced her tight.

Terence never wanted to part but moved away to get a look at her face. Her eyes were still closed but she slowly opened them and smiled up at him happily. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her again, her lips were moist as he pressed his own on top, she held his face with both her hands and let a soft content sigh escape her lips before kissing him again. Terence's whole body felt relaxed and his joy was uncontainable as they embraced close, keeping each other warm from the cold night air as they kiss under the gaze of the radiant moon.


	19. A Ruckus On Return

Terence woke up late the next morning and stared through squinted eyes around his dorm room. Most of his Slytherin classmates had already departed for breakfast and only a handful still remained buried under their covers snoring away happily in their beds. He stretched his arms out wide forcing the last of the night's aches out of his body and then fell onto his back once again.

He glanced at his bedside mirror and fixed on his reflection with a curious stare. What cast back were the same old brown eyes, the same old nose and the old same mess of tangled chestnut hair. Yet that same old face he rarely had time for this morning looked different, somewhat kinder than he had once thought it portrayed. For once he didn't resent that same old "Slytherin" that lay on the same bed next to him. Then his gaze fell onto his lips and he closed his eyes thinking about the night before and a warm fuzzy feeling danced around his stomach, he smiled to himself and couldn't get the feeling of Hermione's kiss off his mind.

He remembered leaving her at her dorm room portrait and the face she wore as he walked away being so happy, something he had done had caused someone else to look so pleased which was a rarity that sparsely visited Terence in his previous years. It felt good… no great to finally sense some warmth as he lay there in the cold harsh room that was his dorm.

Yet even with this new sense of fulfilment why did he still sense a small cloud of grey linger on the horizon, sure the night went well but it was just one kiss. What if Hermione hadn't felt quite as content as he did now that the cold light of day had a chance to dwell on her thoughts? Maybe today she wasn't wearing that pleased look he had left her with and it had been replaced by something more fretful as she considered Ron, after all she did also say that her feelings for her friend were more than that. What if she now regretted her decision and wished she hadn't been quite so caught up in the moment, she might not want to ruin things with Ron. Maybe she planned on asking Terence to keep what happened last night to themselves and confess she did still want to see how things turned out with Ron.

He lay there thinking through that very conversation over and over again and each time the knot resting in his ribs tightened with every second. Right that's it just perfect, he thought to himself as he changed into a fresh pair of robes, I finally find a girl I really feel something for and she's already into someone else. How Terence always had the knack for drawing the worst conclusion out of a great situation he didn't know but his thoughts faltered for a split seconds as he spotted his Hogsmeade permission slip tucked away in his jeans pocket. He had completely forgotten that a trip was scheduled for today and the idea of spending a free day with Hermione brightened his mood to no end as he scrambled out of his school robes and into a warm jumper and jeans.

After slinging on his jacket Terence walked the same draftee route towards the great hall. Many thoughts rushed through his mind on the way, Hermione being in most but every so often he would dwell on the encounter he'd had with Malfoy only moments before he had met her on the steps. He could hear his voice uttering those unforgivable words over and over and he felt ashamed of himself. Sure what Malfoy had been plotting deserved something pretty awful in return but to actually be prepared to murder someone outright with not a hint of hesitation was unthinkable to Terence and for the first time since he had come to Hogwarts he was sorely grateful that Snape had been around to stop him from carrying out an act he would have regretted for the rest of his life.

Wrapped up to face the harsh weather outside Terence stepped into the hall in front of the open castle doors and shivered as the chill whipped his face and burned his ears. A crowd of similarly attired students were making their way to the courtyard but one lone figure stood out amongst the rest. Hermione was only yards away from him standing at the foot of the stairs with her back to him.

Her scarf was wound snugly around her neck but her usual frizzy long hair still ran down her back underneath her hat. She rubbed her gloved hands together before crossing her arms tightly whilst looking around the crowded space. Terence froze and once again the thoughts that had given his happy morning a bitter edge crept back into the forefront of his mind.

This was it, she was going to catch him now before they left and explain that she didn't want to take things further than last night, just remain friends. It was just his luck and Terence toyed with the thought of hiding away from her for the rest of his life so that the dreaded talk need not happen but his foolish idea was scuppered when her eyes finally landed on him standing across the hall. She frowned and looked troubled at his appearance and Terence was poised ready to dive behind the nearest suit of armour when she smiled widely and tapped her watch.

I knew it, he declared silently, nothing to worry about. He smiled broadly and was perfectly happy to watch her face letting the waves of relief wash over him but wasn't given much chance to do so as she then proceeded to run over and throw her arms around him. to say it caught Terence by surprise was an understatement as half the students gathered had now focused their attention fully on the unfolding scene but what she did next threw him off guard completely, she stood up on the tips of her feet and kissed him fully on the lips. Terence could feel hundreds of eyes bearing down on them but he didn't particularly care as he grabbed her tightly and retuned her kiss, lifting her off the floor slightly.

They parted and Hermione smiled up at him, "Good morning." she chirped, her pink cheeks matched her lips and a strand of hair brushed against her nose. He moved it aside and kissed her again before looking at her, drawn in by her eyes. "Morning" he replied. He grabbed her hand as he looked around, most people were now pretending they hadn't been watching but some still chanced a look in their direction to make sure they weren't seeing things. "Er is Ron about?" he asked preparing to duck at any moment. She smiled and patted his arm, "I took your advice Terence." she looked up at the boy thankfully. "Me and Ron had a long talk about it last night." Her eyes displayed an inner struggle to keep up her smile. "I couldn't just leave him to find out by someone else's words, I could never do that to him so I explained how I felt about you and what happened last night and well… I wouldn't say he took it as well as I'd hoped but I think he understands." she squeezed his hand and tried to look cheerful. Terence smiled at her, "Well that's good then… but are you sure you're ok with this Hermione, you do know you could do a lot better than me right?" he grinned giving her a nudge.

She merely nodded knowingly and joked, "Yeah but I thought the lower I aim the less likely I am to be disappointed." she teased and smiled mischievously.

Terence laughed and fixed her with a playful glare, "Thanks Hermione." He stood there looking at her still trying not to burst out dancing on the spot until she cast another glance down at her watch. "So are we going then or do we need an invitation? They're waiting outside for us." she smiled and pulled his arm in the direction of the doors. "Who are?" he inquired his mind instantly landing on a boy with ginger hair. "Ron and Harry of course. Plus a few others." she smiled as they walked slowly towards the yard. "Wouldn't it be easier for you if I didn't come, I mean I want to but I don't want to create any more problems. I think I've done enough of that so far this year."

Inside he desperately didn't want to part but he dreaded the thought of his presence creating tension within her group of friends. Hermione just smiled warmly and gave his hand another reassuring squeeze. "Terence as much as I like Ron, leaving you out and pretending we," she held up their clasped hands to him, "don't exist for the sake of my troubles is something I couldn't do to _you_." she shook her head and looked at him seriously. Again a warm sensation ran through Terence's body as he looked back at Hermione's concerned face and his step instantly became lighter. "Anyway I waited ages for you just so as we could walk together." her smile returned, waving her watch in his face. "That hall's just as cold as the courtyard you know?"

He grinned in her direction and nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice." and with that he grabbed her round the waist and picked her up off the ground carrying her through the crowded path. They finally arrived at the entrance to the courtyard before he put her down and when Hermione had finally stopped laughing she peered through the mass of shivering bodies and pointed in the direction of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna, the latter standing out like a sore thumb in a bright yellow coat with green fur round the neck and a red bobble hat with purple spots on. Terence smiled and shook his head at the sight. Noting his dismayed look Hermione piped up. "Don't, I think it's nice that she has the guts to be different." her voice remained firm but she couldn't fight the small grin that worked its way onto her lips. Terence looked at the smartly dressed girl in front of him and suggested. "Why don't you try it as well then? You're gutsy and it wouldn't make her stand out as much."

"Come on then let's get over there." she announced smiling pretending she hadn't heard his last sentence. Still holding her hand they made their way over to her group of friends and he felt her grip tighten nervously as they approached. Harry gave Terence a cheerful nod, Neville and Ginny grinned politely whilst Luna smiled warmly at the two of them before asking, "So you two are going out then?" Harry suddenly burst out in a coughing fit whilst Ginny and Neville engaged in an on the spot deep conversation. Only Ron remained looking at Hermione and then at Terence before glancing down at their joined hands. Hermione glanced at Ron before averting her eyes. "Well…ye…" Terence could feel her grip loosen slightly as her resolve to stay calm gave way, so he grabbed on tighter causing her to look up at his face. He stared at Luna and nodded. "Yeah we are, I kind of forced her into it. She's only going along with it out of pity really." he replied smiling, thankful that Harry, Ginny and Luna's laughter had managed to break the cold tension surrounding the group that had little to do with the weather. Hermione smiled up at him with a thankful look in her eyes before drawing her attention to Ron who was still staring at their joined hands biting his lip and then nodding to himself. "I thought it strange." Luna added as she tucked her hands into her pockets. "Because didn't you two have a blazing row in the great hall about that French…"

"Yeah so anyway I think they're about to set off." Ron suddenly spoke up and looked in the direction of Professor McGonagall who was indeed waving her wand in the air to gain the crowds gaze. Grateful for the diversion of attention the small group ushered over towards the teacher and stood talking amongst each other as they waited for the rest of the students to arrive. Terence was surprised at how comfortable he felt talking to Hermione's friends as they chatted for a while about random things, even Ginny seemed to have warmed to Terence and smiled as she spoke to him. The only person who still seemed frosty about his presence was Ron who remained silent glancing from time to time at the boy's hand which was still holding Hermione's.

"Attention students." commanded Professor McGonagall to the heavy crowd. "Follow closely, do not stray and no funny business." she kept it short and sweet and motioned for them to follow her on the path leading to Hogsmeade. As the group started on their journey Terence couldn't shake a strong feeling of uneasiness that appeared from the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was the dark brooding clouds that hung like omens in the distance of the gnash of the cold wind on the back of his neck… he didn't know but something deep down inside told him that this trip to Hogsmeade would play at a far different pace from the last one.

The town itself loomed in the distance as the trail of students filtered onto the old stone path that took them to their destination. For once Terence was enjoying the walk into town, on other occasions it had mostly involved keeping to himself and straying to the back of the group to avoid the whispers or the curious stares but this time he had walked the entire journey hand in hand with Hermione. They had enjoy being in each others company and chatted casually the whole way there. Not that they talk about anything in particular or of great importance, they just shared things about each other. They talked about their families, where they grew up, school life before they'd met each other and other random facts.

Terence felt relaxed around her but all the more aware of himself at the same time and with everything new he found out about Hermione he could feel the sense of fascination he held over the girl grow with every step. He felt almost disappointed when they finally arrived in the centre of town and everybody once again grouped together as McGonagall gave out her orders before heading with a rather cheerful skip in her step towards the entrance of the Three Broom Sticks.

As each group of students broke off and headed in different directions he turned to find that Hermione and her friends had already headed in the direction of the joke shop down the street. Hermione was standing their looking in his direction waiting for him to notice their departure giving him a playful frown over his lack of attention. She smiled and shook her head before waving for him to catch up. He laughed and quickly trotted over to them feeling rather glad to actually have someone waiting for him for once and rejoined the group as they heading into the shop.

After spending a few hours looking around the middle of town they then decided to head for the path that lead towards Dervish and Banges as Neville wanted to get his Rememberall repaired, Ron told him it was pointless as it wasn't much use when it worked but Neville insisted all the same. They came to the fork in the road with one path leading to their destination whilst the other branched off in the direction of the Cackling Corner.

Terence had strayed behind slightly and was about to quicken his pace to catch up when he saw something that made him freeze on the spot, for down the other road in between the bustling crowd of Slytherin students he could have sworn he had spotted someone for an split second, just turning into the alley down the far end of the street where he had seen Adélaïde shopping last time. He couldn't be certain but he thought he had caught glimpse of a short and fat man he knew all too well disappearing behind the side of the shop, the same battered black hat and bedraggled, tatty suit… but Felonious Folts couldn't possibly be here in Hogsmeade could he? What reason would he have…?

Terence pondered on this for a while before his attention finally snapped back onto the road ahead and he realised that he had completely lost sight of the gang he had been walking along with. He peered off into the distance but couldn't spot anyone he recognised and cursed himself for being so slow. With a quick glance towards the Cackling Corner he walked off in the other direction towards Dervish and Banges. The path was rather small and being the weekend it was rather busy and Terence struggled to make his way at any sort of pace towards the shop. When he finally did arrive he looked through the window but gave a defeated sigh when he couldn't spot anyone from his group.

He turned around on the spot and kept an eager eye out for anyone familiar. They shouldn't be too hard to spot with Luna shining out like a homing beacon, he thought to himself but nothing drew his gaze and after finally deciding he had managed to lose them completely he walked off in the opposite direction towards the middle of town once again. He didn't really know what to do with himself now he was on his own but strolled around town at a slow pace stopping to gaze into the windows of the shops as he passed.

Every so often he would yet again look around him for a sign of anyone, even Ron would have been good enough if it meant he didn't have to continue his aimless wandering. After a few wasted hours Terence looked down at his watch and realised it was almost time for the students to be gathered outside The Three Broomsticks yet again to be escorted back to school.

He felt deeply disappointed that his lack of concentration had robbed him of a day he could have spent with Hermione and he couldn't ignore the slight twinge of worry that worked its way into his muddled thoughts. Finally meeting back with the rest of the students he searched the crowd expecting to see her annoyed face but neither she nor any of her friends were to be found. Professor McGonagall hushed the chatter and once again waved her wand displaying a written number in the air before her. She frowned and peered into the crowd before announcing. "We are missing six students, does anyone know who is missing?" she looked annoyed and her gaze instantly fell upon the Weasley twins as if expecting them not to be there.

Terence knew who it was that hadn't arrived and was about to raise his voice when he heard footsteps approach from behind him and turned to see Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville trudging slowly towards the gathered students. When Harry spotted Terence standing on his own he rushed up and asked, "Terence where's Hermione?" he looked puzzled as if he had expected her to be waiting with him. Terence shook his head, "I haven't seen her since I got split up from you back at Dervish and Banges, why did you think she'd be with me?" Terence couldn't help the tone of anxiety forge its way into his voice.

"I know but when she realised you'd disappeared she went looking for you. She said she had a good idea where you might be and then headed towards that old road we past on the way. She said she'd meet up with us once she'd found you but she never came back. We just assumed… well you know, you two had decided to be alone instead…" Harry's voice trailed off as he began to fret over the lack of Hermione's presence. Terence was fairly sure where Hermione would have gone and quickly turned towards the Professor. "Professor McGonagall." Terence shouted waving his hand in the air. "Hermione isn't back yet but I think I know where she might be."

The professor sighed and looked at the time on her old pocket watch and gave him a stern look. "Ok Terence, If I take the rest of the students back I trust you will be able to follow afterwards without getting into any trouble?" she gave him a serious look to signal she wasn't messing around. Terence nodded and quickly spun round and ran off in the direction of Cackling Corner leaving his worried looking group of friends behind.

The sky glowed a dark orange as the sun made it decent behind the hills on the horizon. Terence hadn't slowed his pace as he trotted past the rows and rows of shops, his reflection being the only constant source of support as it followed him in the glass windows. He breathed heavily as the cold air cycled around his lungs and finally came to a stop outside "Patricia Portal's Amazing and Rare magical creatures". The building loomed high above him in the waning light and the windows were black from lack of a similar source inside. He looked around outside expecting to see Hermione waiting but there was no sign of anyone. The street was now empty and only the wind careering down the narrow paths and alleys disturbed the eerie silence.

He could feel the panic rise on the surface of his skin and made a dash for the door which was already open slightly and entered the shop. As if in stark contrast to his last visit the large room was silent, all the animals were fast asleep and the only sound that murmured in Terence's ears was the low heavy breathing coming from the slumbering beasts.

The old black door at the back of the shop was unexpectedly left slightly open, he could see a set of stone steps which led down into the darkness behind it. The chains and padlocks that once adorned the wooden frame hung down swinging as if they had recently been disturbed. He slowly walked down the empty aisles and was about to head for the unlocked entrance when a small cough caused him to turn his attention to the other corner of the room. He spotted Patricia sitting at her desk, greeting him with a wide smile. "Ah Terence, I wondered when you would be coming to see me again." she narrowed her eyes to see him better over her oval glasses and sat up in her chair.

"Mrs. Portal, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I was wondering if Hermione had been in here today? She's the girl I was with last time." Terence was out of breath and the worry on his face was impossible to hide.

"Oh Hermione, such a sweet girl. I'm afraid she hasn't been here today Terence." she looked over sympathetically. Terence frowned in confusion, he was sure this was where Hermione mad meant. "Don't tell me you've had a falling out? That would be such a shame." she looked over with a quizzical look and smiled yet again.

"Oh nothing like that, we just got separated that's all and I thought she'd come here looking for me." Terence couldn't hide his disappointment and looked at his watch.

"Mind you…" Patricia's voice trailed off as if deep in thought, "Maybe it's better off that you have fallen out. I don't think he shares your warmth for her kind. Yes maybe it's for the best." the tone in her voice changed and sounded less friendly.

Terence looked back at the woman with a furrowed brow and asked, "Mrs. Portal what are you…"

"Call me Patricia!" she snapped, her voice thick with anger. She glared at the boy but quickly switched back to her calm and cheerful self. "Now Terence how many times must I tell you." she chuckled and waved her finger at him. "Why don't you stay for some tea and will have a nice long chat about this Hermione girl? She had so much to tell me about you when she came to see me today." her voice was soft but with a hidden edge, looking straight ahead as if he wasn't even there. Terence slowly backed up without taking his eyes of her. "No… thanks Mrs. Po… Patricia… I…I'm not that thirsty thanks." he reached into his pocket for his wand all the while still pacing backwards. Patricia just smiled menacingly and looked over his shoulder. "I'd look were you're going if I were you my dear, you're about to bump into Mr. Folts."

Terence's eyes opened wide as he twisted around but it was too late, he first felt something crash onto the side of his head and then his vision became a mass of white spots as he stumbled sideways before slumping to his knees his head dropping on his shoulders. He managed to arch his neck up in time to see Felonious Folts raising his large arm in the air clutching a black club before bringing it down again striking the boys head. Suddenly the white spots seemed like a blessing compared with the fading black that engulfed his vision, the sharp stabs on pain to his temple reminding him he was still alive before all light disappeared and his torso fell like a dead weight, the cold floor grazing his cheek, the muffled voices above him talking loudly as if distant explosions until silence joined the empty gulf of blind space as he fell unconscious.


	20. It All Becomes Clear

"Wake up… wake up boy!"

Terence reared his head and winced as a flash of pain ran over his body. He opened his eyes and desperately tried to seek sanity through his blurred vision. He was in total darkness apart from a thin slither of moonlight that seeped in through a crack in the ceiling above him which shone upon his face. The feeling a hot sticky liquid trickled down the back of his neck and he instinctively brought his hand around and drew it back to reveal blood on his fingertips.

He rose to his knees and placed both his hands on the cold hard floor. He closed his eyes and reopened them gaining a more stable line of sight and then pushed with all his strength, willing his ache filled body to rise to its feet. Unstable and slightly shaky he peered around him but could see nothing but an endless sea of black space, his ears pounded from the impact and his head was still roaring with pain.

Where was he? What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the sight of Felonious Folts looming above him as he brought his hand crashing down. Terence held his hands out in front of him and took a few tentative steps forward but froze when the room suddenly became visible thanks to a row of iron torches that had sprung into life on the wall to his right, then following suit another row on his left flickered ablaze and Terence found him self in a massive room built in stone.

It appeared he was inside a cellar or basement of sorts but it was ten times the normal size. As he frantically scanned his surroundings he noted that the space itself was bare apart from random bouts of shadow to which the dim torch lights did not reach. The heavy stone walls were coated black with a thick layer of dirt and the floor was just as bad with sprouts of dead weeds peeking out from the lines in the floor. The ceiling was just as solid as the rest of the room apart from a slight crack that ran across the middle of it like a streak of lighting that allowed air to circulate the stuffy tomb. The room smelt damp and decayed and the stench lingered in Terence's senses clutching around his throat, squeezing the oxygen from his lungs. Despite the rooms grand size he could already feel a hint of claustrophobia cling to his skin.

He hadn't noticed before but over in one corner of the room behind him lay a rickety old wooden bed and a simple desk which upon it sat a single unlit candle, the bed covers where grubby and unmade as if someone had been using it recently. They looked unnatural being the only furnishings in such a cavernous abode.

He circled and looked for any sign of an exit or means of escape and his spirits lifted slightly when an old wooden door came to view over at the far end of the room. He took a few more steps towards it when a voice echoed out from the shadows.

"Don't move." that voice, Terence instantly recognised it and came to a sudden halt, it had been the same man who had plagued his dreams over the past few months. Its deep, commanding tone bounced off the walls and lashed itself around the room. "Good boy." as the words faded a lone figure stepped out from one of the shadows in the corner to his left.

It was a tall man draped in a long flowing black cloak which clung to his body as he ghosted across the room like smoke towards him. Terence could feel a cold chill shudder up his spine at the sheer sight of his presence.

The figure's gaunt white arms that emerged from the cloak looked far from human as they were held out in the form of a greeting, the long bone like fingers ended in sharp nails which held a wand aloft before being brought behind his back. Terence was fairly certain that it was the same man he had seen talking with Felonious that night in the forbidden forest but this time with one very big difference, the hood that had once masked the mans identity was pulled back and his pale white skull like features looked monstrous as the thin lips parted in an ugly smile revealing two rows of sharp teeth. The eyes that sunk into the slits on the man's face were blood red and fixed intently on Terence. Everything about the man that stood before him looked inhuman.

The broad evil grin spread further on the man's face as he looked the boy up and down. "So much like your mother, now seeing you in the flesh it's as clear as can be. Welcome Morfin I knew this day would finally arrive." The man continued to smile at the boy with a hint of triumph flashing in his dark searing eyes.

Terence frowned and stared back at the man unblinking, searching for answers. "What are you talking about, who are you, where am I?" he demanded not moving a muscle, he clenched his fists and kept his eyes fixed on the mystery man, who just laughed in his face as he answered. "No fear I see?" the man's dark pupils seem to flash with light momentarily as they peered into the boys determined face. "I should have expected as much. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lord Voldemort." the man held out his arms and gave a slight bow, he looked up and grinned as the boy's face changed. Terence let out a sharp breath as the name rang into his ears, "You're… Voldemort?" Terence's voice weakened and he desperately tried to swallow as much fear as he could almost choking on his words. "You really are back?"

"Indeed I am." Voldemort announced proudly. "I take it you've heard of me?" the man grinned mockingly and kept his voice calm as he began to pace in front of him, "But I don't doubt it would surprise you to know that I've been aware of _your _existence ever since you were born." he stopped and looked at Terence, waiting for him to say something.

"…Me, why would you care who I was, what do you want from me, why am I here?" the anger that had escaped Terence moments earlier had already returned to his voice which brought another smile to Voldemort's face.

"That is the question my boy that you so dearly want answered isn't it Morfin? I've seen your dreams my boy… your longing to have all this secrecy explained. Any person would… having been kept in the dark for so long like you have. Typical of the Ministry." Voldemort curled his lips and sneered on mention of the word and continued, "They thought they could subdue who you were but it's still there, still burning away within you. Slightly misguided I'll admit and still naive but with proper vision and the right teacher you could be revered my boy, I've seen your potential. Morfin I…"

Terence feeling a great surge of rage screamed out, "Shut up, stop calling me that. My name is Terence, you've got the wrong person."

Voldemort laughed manically again and shook his head, "Yes, that's it." he looked content with the boy's furious glare, "I'm afraid Morfin that just isn't true, your good for nothing mother would be turning in her grave to hear you say that." he chuckled again and licked his lips.

"My mothers dead you bastard, she never had a chance to name me… if you ever call my mother that again I'll…" Terence snarled and his heart pounded in his chest. The flames of anger licked at his mind upon mention of his mother and clouded the daunting situation Terence was in.

"You'll what?" asked Voldemort, it didn't sound like a threat but more an urge for the boy to continue his outcry. "I think you'll find you're mother was very much alive Morfin, she must have spent nearly two whole years with you before she was killed."

"Killed?" Terence could feel his head spinning as they talked, his mind cast back to his fathers screams of rage during his dream. His body felt like it was running over time to try and keep up with it all. "My mother wasn't killed, she died giving birth to me." denying the facts of his visions Terence challenged the wizard before him, keeping his eyes trained on the cold stare he received back.

"Not so sure are you?" Voldemort shot back. "I wasn't lying when I said I had seen your dreams… heard your thoughts. I don't blame you for clinging on desperately to a false hope that your mother wasn't brutally murdered, like I know she was." nothing about the man's manner hinted that he was lying, he remained focused solely on the Terence.

"If you know who it was then tell me." Terence could feel his stomach turn nervously as he waited for Voldemort to mention the woman from his dream.

The dark wizard looked pleased that Terence had asked this and seemed to be taking great pleasure in being the person to tell him. "Well according to the Ministry, that would be the work of a Mr. Simon Petalsnout. I don't suppose you know of him by any chance?" the man smiled and flashed his jagged row of sharp ugly teeth, he looked eager to hear the boy's reply.

Terence couldn't help but let a disbelieving laugh emanate from his mouth. The relief that the man was clearly lying about seeing into his dreams gave the anger he felt towards him an easy path to the forefront of his mind. "My father killed my mother did he? Considering my dad loved Margarete more than anything I find that rather hard to believe." Terence shot back at the man as he burned his glare into him.

"Oh I don't doubt Simon loved Margarete very much, very much so… but then Margarete Petalsnout wasn't your mother Morfin." the man now looked serious and locked onto Terence with his empty eyes.

Terence could feel his resolve to keep calm waning and he was growing impatient with the man's obvious lies, "Oh really, so who was my mother then?" he strained his voice as blood surged and his ears pounded.

"Rezelda Smith" Voldemort sneered slightly as he said her name but Terence hadn't notice, he was lost in thought as the name rang in his ears like thunder, dragging him back to the dream he had had involving his father and that woman with the very same name. He had heard them both cast the killing curse at the same time and had assumed it had been a vision of his fathers attack or just a made up dream but now he wasn't so sure. "Rezelda…" Terence uttered the name and looked back at the looming figure in front of him.

Voldemort couldn't hide his amusement and grinned broadly with his thin lips, "You've heard that name before haven't you? Sleep can bring about the most terrible of truths to our dreams. Things we try so hard to forget have no limits in our mind when we are powerless to stop them. I'm not surprised that one of your earliest memories would be of your mother's death, you were there at the time. The fact that it remains so clear from such a young age proves it left more than a substantial mark on you. Poor, foolish Rezelda desperately trying to hide you away before Simon came crashing through the door."

Terence gulped hard as his dream played out in his head, his fathers voice in particular, "Where is he?" he had heard Simon ask Rezelda this just before they had clashed, it was all starting to make too much sense to Terence as he struggled to find his voice. Was this why his father had been so reluctant to discuss anything about his mother, had he mistaken the look of sadness on his fathers face for hate when ever Terence had asked about her… but why had his dad lied to him, why claim his mother was somebody else.

"Your mother was a Death Eater." Robert Burtleton's voice now pushed its way forward as Terence remembered what the man from the Ministry had told him, in his dream his father had seemed to be on a mission for the Ministry and it did appear that Rezelda had been the target, making her a Death Eater. Terence could hardly cope as his scattered memories took on new meanings and formed into unsuspecting truths.

"But… why would my father… even so… why would he kill her, the mother of his child… why…" Terence could hardly contain his plea for answers as he took a step towards Voldemort.

Voldemort gave an impatient sigh and crossed his arms looking at the boy struggling before him. "Morfin if you still believe that Simon Petalsnout is your real father after all that I have said then you're a bigger fool than your mother was. Don't disappoint me." Voldemort's tone was stern and unforgiving. Terence understood what he meant but was reluctant to let go of the only remaining fact he had felt certain to be true, he looked desperate and on edge as he forced out a last question before losing his voice all together, "Then who is my father?" he asked, his body taught and his mind at breaking point.

Voldemort could barely hold back his eagerness to divulge as a wave of expectation washed over the dark wizard's face.

"Why he is standing right in front of you Morfin. I am."


	21. The Night Of Loss and Gain

Terence felt his knees buckle before crashing to the floor along with the rest of his shell shocked body, he felt like throwing up and heaved his chest in and out as his brain processed Voldemort's last statement. He was the child of the darkest wizard that had ever lived… it couldn't be true… no it wasn't. Terence desperately tried to convince himself as the man in the cloak stood patiently over him with his arms behind his back and a satisfied smiled plastered across his face, his eyes burning with anticipation.

"Your mother was the grand daughter of Hephzibah Smith, a witch I had once befriended in my younger years to obtain a few important items from her. Needless to say that I killed the old hag once I had succeeded but your mother wasn't to know that was she? She believed that I was her grandmother's only true friend in her last few years of life and that I could be trusted. She tried to find me for many years as I became more and more powerful but it was only when I was at the height of my tirade that we finally met each other, she had devoted herself to the dark ways of life and vowed to pledge her mind, body and soul towards the war I was waging against the wizarding world.

She was a naive and ignorant fool but she did have her uses. Having been blighted by the efforts of a certain Simon Petalsnout who had deplete my army of followers by throwing them deep into Azkaban prison I sent your mother off on a mission to dispose of him by any means possible. In all honesty I assumed she would find herself killed instantly, of little inconvenience to me so I was most pleased when I learned that although she had not succeeded in her task to kill Simon she had in fact managed to rob him of his beloved wife Margarete, she happened to be pregnant with their child at the time which made the news of her demise all the sweeter. But this wasn't the only role she was to play in my plans.

Although I do not fear death, I could not deny that the danger I now faced was greater than it had ever been and in the most unlikely event of my demise I wanted to be certain that my bloodline was to be continued at all costs. Only someone who has the Dark Lords blood coursing through his veins would be fit enough to carry on my vision of a pure blood society and world where we ruled over the common Muggle.

Only a true heir would be capable of making sure all this happened. Rezelda was more than willing to help of course, now totally under my command and she bore me with the son I desired. Then…" Voldemorts face contorted with hate and rage as he spoke on. "I fell foal to the loathsome Harry Potter… the boy who lived. A sham and a travesty to my name that such a boy would be know as my conqueror… a mere child.

My vast legions of followers where tracked down instantly and locked away as the news spread. On the Ministry's list was Rezelda who was with you my son but ever since your birth I have made sure you were well hidden under the care of Patricia Portal and the spineless Felonious Folts who I believe you've met. It was he who gave in to their childish methods of torture and divulged to them her hiding place.

Upon my return I learned of her death but there was no news on what became of the son she was with. The truth of the blood that ran through your veins was a well kept secret between me and Rezelda but of course there would be rumours, most from the numbers of my followers who gave in to the Ministry and divulged everything they knew in hope of a pardon. I assume the Ministry armed with the knowledge of a possible heir to my lineage was prepared to do everything and anything in their power to find you and keep you from my grasp… but being connected as we are, father and son, it didn't take me long to find you and plot to have you brought back to where you've always belonged by my side.

Nothing was certain of course and I had to bide my time to make sure that you were in fact Morfin, my son, named after my uncle and your great-uncle Morfin Gaunt. It was only after receiving the memory phial I had you steal from Dumbledore's office that I was certain it was my blood that we shared."

Terence looked up in disbelief when Voldemort mentioned Dumbledore's office.

"Morfin my boy, of course I knew you were there that night in the forbidden forest, if I can find you in the deepest realms of your thoughts then it wasn't going to be difficult to know when you were only yards away. I needed that memory to be sure, I wasn't prepared to be as reckless as I have been in the past and knowing that neither I nor Felonious would be able to enter Albus' office undetected I plotted for you to go in their under my misguided hand and steal it for me. It's regrettable that I had to resort to using you my son, like some mindless puppet but you must understand how important it was that your validity as my heir was confirmed before I divulged such information to you." Voldemort stared down at the soulless boy on his hands and knees who had remained silent up until now.

Terence felt as if all the pressure that he had been building up inside him was about to burst and he clawed at the floor and bit down on his lip. "Lies." he uttered before raising his head and screaming, "You're a liar, I can't be your…" but Terence couldn't finish his words. He couldn't find the conviction within them to make himself believe what he was shouting as the awful truth of his past sunk into his mind and hit him like a hammer to his heart. He shook his head and smashed his hands onto the cold floor drawing blood from his knuckles.

Voldemort merely smirked and continued to twist the screw in. "I'm not surprised you have some resistance in you my boy but it is not a curse you hold but a gift. To deny who you are will only eat you up inside, you must see sense. The rage that lies inside you, the hatred you feel for the people who do you wrong… It's almost uncontrollable isn't it? I know how that feels Morfin as it lies within me too. A quick temper can be dangerous if not properly trained onto something that needs changing with force… but I can do that." Voldemort held out his hand to the boy still shaking on the floor but drew it back with a disappointed frown when Terence didn't respond.

"The immense power that you hold inside yourself will only go to waste if you continue this foolish repression… maybe it's time for you to see what that memory contained. You did go through all the trouble of stealing it for me after all. You need to realise that what I speak is the truth and if this is the only way for you to be able to do that then so be it." Voldemort drew out his wand and pointed it at his own head, he pulled his wand away and with it a long slither of dark red light followed, it hung suspended in midair swirling like blood collected in a glass.

"Now this may hurt somewhat but feed off the pain Morfin it's how you'll learn to survive." and with that Voldemort pointed the wand at Terence and an excruciating agony ran through his every limb. Terence screamed and gritted his teeth as his head burned like it had been scolded with boiling hot water. "Stop." Terence cried but Voldemort continued to bear down his wand with a look that showed no emotion. Suddenly the searing pain that had poisoned his body disappeared and Terence opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different room.

He was once again inside the headmasters study and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Everything looked the same as it had done the night Terence had sneaked inside. He scanned the study but didn't have much time to react to the situation as two figures came rushing through the hole in the wall that lead to the hidden staircase. He recognised both of them immediately and gasped at the sight of Simon Petalsnout and Albus Dumbledore both looking a few years younger than he remembered.

Simon was wrapped in a long blue coat and was carrying a bundle in his arms wrapped in a green blanket. His long greying hair was matted to his forehead, his sharp blue eyes darting around the room. Dumbledore's long beard looked only a few inches shorter but his face look slightly less lined than the last time Terence had seen it. They rushed over to the desk and Dumbledore quickly raised his wand and turned an old lamp sitting on his desk into a small wooden cradle, which Simon slowly eased what he was carrying into.

"I'm sorry to just arrive unannounced Albus but I needed a place outside the Ministry that was safe enough to bring him to." Simon stared down at the cradle full of worry and then glanced towards the headmaster.

"I understand Simon, I take it you have informed the Minister that you are here?" Albus also looked into the cradle and smiled at what was inside.

Terence walked over slowly and came to the edge of the desk, his eyes fixed on the cradle which contained a small boy sleeping soundly inside the make shift bed. The child couldn't have been more than two years old, maybe even younger and was wrapped in a green shirt which Terence recognised to be Simon's as it had the Ministry's crest stitched on to it.

"Yes I have Albus, she said she was on her way over." Simon nodded and joined Albus once again looking at the child.

"His mother?" Dumbledore looked at Simon with a questioning glance.

Simon looked down and clenched his fist. "She's dead, it was either me or her… she wouldn't come quietly, too brainwashed to ever put the poor child first." He put his hand into the cradle and pulled the wrapped shirt up to the little boy's chin. He smiled and uttered quietly. "To think that Terence would have looked like this if…" his voice trailed off for a moment before regaining it's composure. "That's what Margarete wanted to call him you know, she was certain it was a boy… I'd love to know how." he chuckled to himself and continued to gaze at the boy. "It turned out she was right as always." his face remained warm but his eyes looked tortured as he dwelled on his thoughts.

Suddenly a great whoosh came from the fireplace over the other side of the room and a tall woman walked out from the soot, spotless and dressed in a bright orange robe over a smart brown business suit. She adjusted her dress and then smiled over at the two men. She had long thick black hair and bright green eyes, her sharp features hid the softness that they contained. It was only after she moved away that another man came into view, it was Robert Burtleton he looked a far sight worse than the woman and was busy brushing the black marks off his trousers.

"Millicent Bagnold, Minster of Magic here on official business. Sorry about the formalities Albus but it's all part of the job and sorry for taking away your floo network barrier without asking… we'll make sure it's as secure as Azkaban when we leave." she smiled at them again and then approached the crib.

Albus smiled along with Simon who looked very tired indeed. "Lovely to see you Millicent, I take it you've heard from Simon on what has happened?"

The woman nodded and looked down at the crib with an air of apprehension. "So this is the boy… you-know-who's son?" she once again looked over at Simon who was now leaning up against the office wall, his gaze still fixed on the infant.

"Well there's no guarantee Millicent but yes this is Rezelda's child so I assume it most likely."

The room became silent and only the sound of the torrential rain lashing against the windows outside could be heard far off in the distance, the old grandfather clock ticked away in the corner of the room and then whirred slightly before chiming out loudly twelve times signally to the gathered wizards that it was midnight.

Millicent cleared her throat as she studied the little child's face, "I suppose the most pressing matter now is to decide how best to handle this delicate situation in the best interest of the child." she turned her head and looked at the rest of the group in turn. "I was going to suggest fostering the boy but considering who his father might be I can't willingly let an unsuspecting family take in the only child of the most evil wizard that ever lived. I won't put anyone in that sort of dangerous position with out their consent. I mean what if you-know-who comes looking for the child… that is if he's still alive?" Millicent looked over at Dumbledore as if prompting for his opinion on the dark wizard's fate.

Dumbledore nodded and spoke in his usual calm manner, "Yes Millicent, I have reason to doubt that Voldemort is in fact dead and gone for good. I also agree that we need to find a family that will be able to protect the boy from his grasp if he ever were to return. Considering the fewer people who know of the boy's true identity the better I can only suggest either someone in the Ministry or maybe the Order… but there are very few left I'm afraid." Dumbledore shifted his gaze onto the other two men who had yet to voice their opinion on the matter.

"But it's a case of trust Albus." piped up Robert straightening his tie, "This boy shares the same blood as you-know-who which makes the risk he poses on our society very great indeed,"

"Now hold on a minute Robert." Simon stood up and walked forward to join the other three, "He's only a child for heavens sake, to claim that he is destined to turn out to be just as bad as his father because of the blood that runs in his veins is preposterous. If he is raised right and in a protected environment he would turn out no different than any other young wizard and you know that." he frowned hard and stood firm, "I haven't saved the life of a killer Robert, I've saved the life of a child."

"Very well for you to say that now Simon…" replied Robert looking slightly taken back by the mans outburst, "but come eighteen or twenty years from now when he's burning down the houses of every Muggle family in London you won't sound so confident."

Simon looked disgusted with the man and shook his head in disbelief, "Don't tell me you agree with him Millicent?" he turned his gaze onto the woman stood next to him who was pondering the matter carefully.

"Well yes and no. I don't believe the boy poses any immediate threat at all but I do still agree with Albus that he needs to be kept under the watchful eye of the Ministry, we can not afford to be careless and just assume that you-know-who will never come looking for him." Millicent sounded certain of her opinion and rubbed her chin as she thought on.

"What about a state orphanage then? Somewhere in London near the Ministry's headquarters, give him a different name and no past and nobody would suspect a thing. Cut him off from our world completely and let him live peacefully and happily there until we are certain that he is as safe as Simon seems so convinced he is." Robert announced taking another look at the boy sleeping soundlessly in the crib.

It was Dumbledore's turn to speak up now as he walked around the desk and sat at his chair. "I do not believe that crudely sweeping the child's entire existence under the blanket of the state would be the wisest choice if we are to keep the boy's best interests at heart. I have seen what places like that can do to a boy. When I met the young Tom Riddle there he was filled with nothing but anger and confusion, without a hand to guide him down the right path we would be risking the same fate for this child." Dumbledore gazed down at the crib and smiled warmly. "He deserves a family, even if it's not as perfect as we wish it to be. As long as he is given a proper chance I think we could expect great things from him, he is after all the son of one of the most talented wizards I've ever met." Dumbledore sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together resting his chin on his index fingers.

"I'll take him." Simon suddenly spoke and looked over at Millicent. "I owe it to the child, I've killed his mother and robbed him of his family."

Millicent didn't look so sure and neither did Robert who looked at Simon as if the idea was a joke.

Sensing their reservation Simon confidently continued. "Please Millicent, I'm prepared to do this. Think about it, can you suggest anyone he would be safer with?" he looked sure of himself as he stared back at the Minister.

"But Simon so soon after losing…" Millicent trailed off slightly. "Then there's the fact that you killed his mother, surely the boy would be an instant target if he's considered your son."

"I know but that gives me all the more reason to take him in, I've put his life in danger at my own hands. This boy has done nothing wrong and deserves to be treated no different from any other child left abandoned… it's selfish of me but it would be my chance of in some way making up for what I've done.

I know Margarete would agree with me if she were here now. If my son had been left without anyone to care for him I'd like to think there was someone who would protect him from the harshness of the world he was born into. I'll admit I'm uncertain how good a father I would be but I would never let him come to any harm, I'm certain of it." Simon's voice was shaking and he wore the guilt he felt over killing the boy's mother on his sleeve.

"For me to do such a thing and not take responsibility for it is unthinkable, I know I can do this Millicent. I will not let him follow in his fathers footsteps, if I let that happen then I would be as much to blame for his crimes as his father would be." Simon pleaded with Millicent and remained silent as she decided on a response. "I suppose it would be a safe place, under the eye of the Ministry… Albus what do you think?" she glanced over at the old headmaster who looked down at the child and then at Simon.

"I believe it an appropriate suggestion and I don't doubt the resolve of Simon's conviction that he will protect the boy and treat him as his own. If he were to study at Hogwarts in his later years I believe I have people here that I can trust with this information who can also keep a close watch over the boy… I can think of no better option at this present time." Dumbledore smiled at Simon and nodded. Millicent looked convinced and turned to face him. "Are you certain that you can handle this Simon, I know you feel responsible for him but he is the son of the woman who… killed Margarete. Are you sure you can deal with that fact appropriately and remain a good father to the boy?" she stared hard into the man's eyes.

"I'm certain. I am doing this as much for her as I am myself. Margarete could never have let this child be shipped off to a state home away from a caring family and neither will I." Simon looked determined as he glared back at the woman who nodded satisfied and held out her hand. "Then it's agreed for now, he will become your son and take your last name. We will need to arrange the appropriate forms and back stories and nothing must go unchecked, if you-know-who was to ever discover the boy's true identity then we could all face another tragedy at his hands."

Simon shook her hand under the watch of a pleased looking Albus Dumbledore and a disgruntled Robert Burtleton. They then proceeded over to the crib on the desk and peered down at the slumbering infant. "You know you'll have to think of a name for him Simon, we can't very well let him remain as Morfin, a poor name for a child if you ask me anyway."

Simon looked down into the bed and smiled, "Don't worry I think I've got a name in mind."


	22. The Time To Choose

Terence gasped for air as the room span around him, gone were the warm oak tones of Dumbledore's office replaced once again by the cold dark cellar and the muted chatter replaced by nothing but the slow steady breathing of the dark wizard stood above his defeated frame. He could feel warm pools of tears welling up behind his eyes as he struggled to come to terms with what he had just been forced to witness. "No…no…no." Terence felt sick and heaved before burying his head into his arms on the floor. His whole body shivered as the daunting realisation of his true self flowed through his mind slamming into his stomach and resting like a dead weight.

"Morfin my son, now that you know the truth you must understand where your place resides… at my side." Voldemort took a step closer to the boy, his eyes unflinching from the gaze they held. "Together we could make them pay, make them sorry for killing your mother and for lying to you all these years. They treated you as a fool son, a dirty little secret whose existence was to be ignored rather than celebrated." Voldemort held out his long hand towards the boy and smiled. "Join me Morfin, become the great wizard I always knew you would be."

Terence shook with rage and looked up at the wizard, his face contort with anger, "Never! I am not you son… I am not. I will never join you!" he thrashed out at the man's hand and stood up glaring with hate at the evil figure in front of him.

Voldemort's menacing smiled ceased and he became deathly silent looking on the boy with a disappointed stare. "You will join me Morfin whether you like it or not. I will not allow my son to associate with those loathsome creatures any longer. It is either us or them and I will never willingly allow you to become one of them." his voice rose with each word and his eyes sparked with venom and then as quickly as the anger in his voice reared it waned and Voldemort grinned once again before taking a few steps away from Terence. "Which brings me to my trump card. Felonious." he called out into the seemingly empty room and from the black void of the shadows emerged the fat, round little man Terence knew to be Felonious Folts but he wasn't alone, with him being held at the point of his wand was Hermione. She appeared unhurt but her eyes were red from constant tears, she looked over at Terence with fear in her eyes. "Hermione!" Terence cried taking a few steps towards her.

"Hold it there." sneered Felonious grinding the wand further into her neck. "One wrong move sire and I'll cut her pretty little face."

There was enough conviction in his voice to confirm it wasn't an empty threat and Terence stood still glaring at the chubby little wizard. "If you've hurt her I swear to god I'll tear you apart." Terence snarled and his eyes narrowed to stare at Felonious.

Voldemort once again looked pleased and spoke out. "At a boy Morfin, isn't it so that we only ever feel truly alive when our blood carries the searing passion of hate and anger. It feels good doesn't it?" He paced back until he was side by side with his aide. "Felonious I think the mud-blood has been kept quiet long enough let's have her join the party shall we?"

Felonious nodded with a smirk and waved his wand quickly as Hermione let out a desperate gasp as if her lips had been kept shut. She took in a huge lungful of air before calling desperately. "Terence, just run. Get away quick!" she sounded tearful and pleaded with him to escape but it was the last thing he could do as he remained focused on her, letting the burning hatred he felt towards the other two wizards build up inside him.

"Miss Granger, such a talented little witch. If only your blood wasn't riddled with the ignorance of Muggles you would have made a great addition to my followers." Voldemort looked at the girl with a sneer on his thin lips.

"Never, I'd rather die!" she spat out at him and tried to struggle against Felonious' grasp to no avail.

"Careful what you wish for dear, that can be arranged." Voldemort pointed his wand at her and smiled menacingly before lowering it again and looking back at his son. "To think my son of all people would fall for a mud-blood, I'm so ashamed. I thought I'd managed to rid her of our presence when I had you dismiss her in front of all her little friends but you somehow managed to break free from my control at the vital moment."

Terence frowned and focused on the man speaking. "That was you? I thought it was Adélaïde's potion. That time when I attacked Harry was that you as well?" Terence wanted so much to throw his fist into the wizard's face.

"Of course, it was all me Morfin. That insipid French girl could only dream of creating a potion strong enough to control another human being, let alone my son. I can control anyone's mind given the right circumstances, I'm lord Voldemort less you forget, but you…" he pointed at Terence with his claw like finger, "managed to resist my powers even though I had complete control, I would expect nothing less but what worries me is your reasons for doing so… to protect pathetic little cretins such as Harry Potter and your know it all friend here. I had hoped that once this one found out about your true identity she'd take off running for the hills but it appears you've wove quite a spell on her as she only cried out your name more." Voldemort looked amused as he ran his wand down the side of Hermione's face.

Terence focused fully Hermione who looked desperate to reach out to him. The panic he felt over the danger she was in finally became too much for him to bear. "Please let her go." Terence looked into his fathers eyes and pleaded silently.

"Then join me, I have no wish to harm someone who means so much to my son." the meaning of his words belied the repulsion in his eyes as he surveyed the two of them. "If I let her go though you must vow to fight with me by my side, obey any order I give and never question my goals… our goals. Given time I am certain I can rectify the errors that have plagued your mind. As for this one…" Voldemort motioned once again towards Hermione. "You can never see her again. I forbid it." he looked sternly at Terence.

Terence wanted to reject him with every part of his body and mind but the overwhelming truth of the situation he found himself in forced the word from his lips. "Ok." he dropped his head and gritted his teeth as he gave in to Voldemort's demands.

"No Terence!" screamed Hermione fighting against the short fat man who held on tight.

"I'm sorry Hermione." replied Terence looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry." he walked up to the dark lord and held out his wand to him. "If you promise to let her go I vow to serve you… father." his guts churned as he grinded out the last word.

Voldemort looked delighted as he took the wand from him and twirled it in his hands, his dark red eyes shone with renewed vigour as he turned the wand around and held it out to give back to the boy. "I'm glad to see you've come to your senses Morfin… but I want a show of faith first. I want to see a demonstration of how far you are willing to go for me, to see if you are capable of following through if it comes to a fight to the death. Prove to me that you truly mean what you are saying." Voldemort curled his lips into a grin.

"Don't worry my son, it's merely a formality. Child's play for a wizard like you. Felonious." He called to his servant once again who walked over with Hermione, handing her to Voldemort and then standing in front of Terence with his wand held high. "I take it you're familiar with the art of duelling?" asked Voldemort glancing at his son. Terence wasn't expecting this but knew there was little option left but to do as his father was suggesting and face Felonious with his wand held in front of him. His hand was shaking slightly as Voldemort's words chimed inside his head over and over. "_A fight to the death_." He gulped hard and bowed begrudgingly to the man who was to be his attacker. Felonious' eyes look focused upon his master's command and now the small, rotund man looked a far more daunting opponent than Terence had once considered.

His legs felt numb and wouldn't move properly as he walked a few paces across the dank, dark room. He turned around to face Felonious and once again held his wand in the air. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he breathed heavily as he struggled to focus in the dimly lit space.

"I know you are my son Morfin but I have instructed Felonious here to show no mercy what so ever, Hogwarts has grown lax on the teaching of it's students over the recent years in the art of duelling… trying to convince them it's unforgivable to take a life, pathetic. The sooner the Ministry and Dumbledore understand our kind need to be prepared to quash this vermin race the better." sneered Voldemort pointing to the girl by his side. Hermione looked on utterly helpless, her mouth moved to speak, to cry out but the fear she was feeling now was stopping her from doing so.

Looking at her now Terence realised what he was fighting for, why he had to win. If he was killed it would leave Hermione on her own again with the two men and he doubted very much whether Voldemort would let her live being as his son was dead. With this in mind a wave of resolve crashed over him and he suddenly regained any focus he had lost due to his surroundings. "1..." Terence began, locking eyes with a smirking Felonious who suddenly opened his mouth to speak.

"You should also learn sire that rules mean very little when lives are at stake." and with that he threw his wand forward and a blinding streak of jet blue light streamed from the end and whizzed across the gap between them striking Terence hard in the chest and sending him flying backwards and crashing into the stone wall with a sickening thud. Terence could hear Hermione's scream ring out all around him as he struggled back to his feet, his head pounding as a fresh line of blood ran down his face.

It was as if the strike was all Terence had needed for now the anger that he had held at bay for so long was storming into his senses as a cloud of black rolled over his eyes, his nostrils flared and his teeth grinded as he tensed his arm almost breaking the wand in his hand. He was burning with rage as he shot back a piercing yellow light which crackled and fizzed like a roaring fire smashing into Felonious with all the force of a bookcase, it bounced the man into the air and sent him spiralling back down with a crashing bang onto the hard floor.

Felonious could barley struggle to raise his body off the ground as he shook his head, complete and utter fear replacing the cock sure attitude he had displayed just moments before. On his knees he looked up at Voldemort with a look of shock on his face as if he hadn't expected Terence to come back so strong.

Voldemort could not contain his proud grin as he looked upon the impact his son had made and then looked at the pleading servant and sneered, "Well… get up."

Felonious now shaking with nerves stood up and glanced at his wand as he raised it nervously above his head and cast another spell which barely registered at all as it floated a dull red but was merely tossed aside by a snarling Terence who could feel every cell in his brain seething as he strode forward and shot another powerful charge of light at his bemused opponent who turned to run but was hit once again and pushed forward onto his stomach as his face tore into the ground.

He turned over clutching his wand and waved it at the boy frantically, terrified for his life. He looked unsure on what to do and muttered as a last resort "Avada Kedavra." but the curse flew past Terence missing him and hitting the wall behind as his attacker closed in and jabbed his wand towards the fallen man screaming "Crucio!", the room was now filled with an intense screaming as Felonious howled out in pain, he clawed at the cold floor and arched his back as he squirmed at Terence's feet.

Terence was out of control and glared down at the man holding the curse strong in his mind as he enjoyed the sight of his foe crying out on the floor. He was actually smiling as he looked up at his father, his eyes lost in the melee of torture and pain but suddenly he felt his resolve falter as he glanced over to look at Hermione who was staring back at him with a look of shock and horror on her face, it was as if she had no idea who he was. Terence blinked and then stared back at the man writhing before him, it was as if he had only just woken up from a deep sleep and he had no idea what he was doing, he instantly dropped his wand and looked at his hands desperately seeking answers to what had just happened.

Voldemort had never looked so proud as he beamed over at Terence, he then glanced down at Felonious' limp body and smiled. "Well done Morfin my boy, I knew you would please me." dragging his hostage over with him he kicked at the fallen man with his bare foot but received no response.

Nodding satisfied he lowered his wand, "As promised." he let go of Hermione who quickly ran over to Terence and grabbed hold of him. She held his face as the tears rolled down from his eyes, he had never looked so scared or confused in his life and he kept glancing over at Felonious' lifeless body with a look of despair in his eyes.

He then focused on the girl he had been trying to protect and struggled to speak through his quivering voice, "H… Hermione… I don't know… I didn't mean to go that far… I've killed him, I've actually killed someone… I'm just like him." he looked over at his father as he tried to come to terms with his actions.

Hermione was trying not to cry as she forcefully made him look at her, she grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him. "You are not!" she cried staring at him with intent, she pounded him hard on the chest with her fists and continued to cry out without a hint of hesitation in her voice, "You are nothing like him, do you understand?" Terence had never seen her act like this, if it weren't for the firm tone of her voice she would have seemed out of control. "It was an accident, you are still under his influence. Felonious was trying to kill you too you know?" she slowly calmed down and smiled reassuringly at him as she tried to bring him back from the brink, it must have been working because Terence was now breathing at a slower pace and he looked a lot calmer as he clutched desperately at her hands. She hugged him and held tight, she could still feel his body shivering but knew that her words had reached him.

Voldemort looked on at the scene disapprovingly before piping up, "Very touching… but Miss Granger you are a fool if you think Morfin here is anything but a cold blooded killer, he is my son after all."

"Shut up!" Hermione spun towards him and stood in front of Terence. "You know nothing about him, he may be your son but he'll never be like you!" she spat out these words and fixed the man with a cold stare.

Voldemort merely chuckled and took a few steps forward but they all froze when a groan escaped the lips of the man lying on the ground between them, Felonious rolled over and clutched at his stomach, his face racked with pain. Voldemort looked down and frowned, "It appears you haven't quite finished the job my boy", he looked back at Terence. "If you are to join me you will be expected to show no mercy to the people too weak to serve under my command." he snarled at Felonious and then pointed at the man before looking up at Terence, "Kill him."

Hermione was about to shout back but Terence lightly grabbed her shoulders and walked forward in front of her. "No. I will not kill anyone for you. I am not a murderer." Terence had come to his senses and held strong as he locked sight with Voldemort.

"Oh really?" Voldemort smiled and looked unconvinced, "What if I tell you that Felonious Folts is not only the reason your mother was killed but also the man that lead Simon Petalsnout to his death?"

Terence felt a surge of pain in his heart as he heard the last few words. Sensing the change Voldemort grinned and carried on, "That's right Morfin, I sent Felonious here to be Simon's informer for the Ministry. He was the one who lead Simon into my trap and he was also the one who cursed Simon when his back was turned and left him dead lying in a crumpled mess like a tramp." Terence suddenly had to contend with another rush of anger and the pain of realising his father was dead all at the same time.

His legs buckled slightly but he remained standing with his attention focused on Felonious Folts. Without warning the same familiar rage filtered up from his bones and he gripped his wand tight as he glared down at the man. Voldemort urged the boy on with his eyes, pleased at the scene, "That's right Morfin, you know you want to… go on… kill him. He is the reason for all your suffering, he is the reason you have never know what it was like to have a mother. He took that from you and now he's in front of you… defeated but still unpunished."

Voldemort's words were like daggers in his mind as he pictured Simon lying motionless and alone. "He killed my father?" the fury in Terence's voice ran through his words as he took another step closer to the groaning man before him. "No, he killed Simon Petalsnout Morfin, please show some respect." Voldemort corrected him but his eyes looked eager for his son to continue as he watched the anger rise within him. "That bastard did it… while his back was turned."

Terence wrenched his wand from his side and pointed it onto the damaged body of Felonious prompting Hermione to cry out. "Terence no!" she took a step towards him but Terence quickly span round. "He killed my dad Hermione, ran him through while his back was turned. My father was never given a chance so why should he?" his voice was steadily rising matching his racing pulse beat for beat. He breathed heavily as he loomed over Felonious, licking his lips at the prospect of retribution.

Yet through the clouded vision of hate for the man he so wanted to hurt he felt a warm touch on his hand and felt Hermione's hold on tight next to him, he looked over and saw her staring back at him shaking her head, "Would your dad have wanted this, would he have wanted you to kill and become just like them?" she motioned to the two other occupants of the room, "I know you hate him, you have every right to but I know you Terence, you are not a murderer." she had tears in her eyes and she squeezed his hand, her words made sense to him and with them the feeling of resentment started to slowly drain away as he focused on her voice. Once again he found the sight of the girl next to him a constant source of strength, pushing down the irrationality of his fury and bringing to light the clarity he needed to calm his boiling rage.

He turned to face Voldemort and glared at him with nothing but pity. "No, I don't want to kill him. You are as much to blame as he is and you are not my father Simon Petalsnout is." his voice was brave and showed no sign of backing down, "I'll never join you."

Voldemort shook his head and looked crestfallen, he then stared back at the two of them and sighed, "I'm disappointed. To think my son would disobey my word and follow the path of the weak and righteous like so many of the fools back at that school." he turned slightly and looked at Felonious who had begun to stir and staring up at his master in fear. "Very well… Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort pointed his wand at his servant and within an instant the life of Felonious Folts was gone as his head fell back down smacking against the cold hard floor. Hermione screamed as they watched the man die in front of them.

Voldemort then returned his attention onto the two students as he paced back and forth, "It appears to me Morfin that you have been under the misapprehension that it was your choice when I asked you to join me but it seems that you are far too easily swayed by the pathetic words of others, a needless distraction holding you back from being the truly great wizard you were always destined to be…" he looked at Hermione and sneered, "But if I were to remove that distraction then maybe you would soon see things my way." and with that Voldemort brought his wand high above him and screamed pointing it towards Hermione, "Avada Kedavra!"

For Terence it was as if the whole thing had happened in slow motion as he saw the flash of green light emanate from the dark wizard's wand and bolt over towards the girl at his side, he didn't even hesitate as he followed the only rational choice in his mind and stepped in front of Hermione holding out his arms blocking her from its path. He stared the light head on waiting for the blow to come over Voldemort's furious scream as the wizard thrust his wand into the air forcing the curse to shoot upwards like a rocket and slam into the cracked ceiling like a steam train, tearing at the dirt and concrete and surfacing into the cold night air and disappearing into the endless black sky.

Terence breathed in the fresh air from the gaping hole left in the roof and tried desperately to stem the hammering of his heart, unable to tear his eyes off the path the killing curse would have taken if it had not been diverted. His whole body was shaking, not out of fear but of relief that he was not now lying dead where he stood. He swallowed hard and glanced up, staring into the comfort of the star dotted sky, so safe but sadly out of reach. It was in this brief moment of star gazing that Terence spotted something which gave him hope, a sight that wrenched his mind from the grasp of shock and offered a last thread of chance for him to cling onto.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded his face etched in fury, his mouth spitting with venom. "You are willing to die for the sake of her? Of that? I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON COHORTING WITH MUGGLES AND MUD-BLOODS!" Voldemort shook with spite and stared his son down with eyes unhinged. "If you want to throw away your life for the sake of some foolish affection you hold for vermin then so be it… but don't expect me to be the one to stick the knife in."

Terence didn't feel the pain run through his body until he was lying face first on the ground at Voldemort's feet. Something had hit him hard in the back and slammed him forcefully into the dirt. His vision span from the impact and he rolled over onto his back to search for his hidden attacker. When he finally gained his vision he was greeted by the sight of not Voldemort, nor Felonious Folts or Patricia Portal but Hermione standing where she had been moments earlier with her wand pointed in his direction. The remnants of the spell cast against him still crackled from her wand until they fizzed out and died.

"H… Hermione?" Terence rose to his knees and stumbled over to her reaching out his hand. "What's wrong, what happened…" but with no reply she cast another spell towards him again hitting him with a blast of force into his chest, pushing him backwards onto the floor.

The power of the spell she had cast was immense and left Terence dazed momentarily as he once again scrambled to his feet but this time moving away from Hermione who still had yet to lower her wand from his vicinity. He found himself backed up against the cellar wall and his hands clawed at the stone bricks as he desperately searched her face for answers. Hermione glared back at him and she took a step forward her eyes burning with hate. She sent another hex his way which he quickly dodged rolling over to one side leaving the wall behind him to take the hit.

"Hermione stop it!" Terence screamed at her but she just continued to pursue him as he quickly rounded the room and kept his distance. It was only now that Terence had realised what had happened and he spun round to face Voldemort biting back his anger. "What have you done, she's under the Imperious Curse isn't she?" Terence accused the dark wizard all the while keeping out of reach of Hermione's spells which were barely missing him.

"What to do Morfin? What to do?" Voldemort laughed and took a step back from the fight taking place. "If you won't join my cause Morfin then you're of little use to me. I will not have a wizard of you're calibre fighting this war against me. It's a simple choice Morfin, be killed… or kill her. Kill her and I might be willing to forget your little noble lapse of commitment. Be killed and I'll know you died a bigger fool than every other life I've taken." Voldemort smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't really care Morfin."

"Let her go. Please." Terence barely had time to utter the words before being sent barrelling into the wall on the other side of the room by another well aimed hex from Hermione who had yet to slow in her aim to run him down.

"She doesn't care Morfin. No one cares about you son, only me. She'll turn soon enough, they all do these filthy Muggles. Once they learn you're different from the rest they can't get away from you fast enough." Voldemort followed the two around the room, oblivious to the carnage in front of him.

Terence desperately aimed a hex Voldemort's way in hope of breaking his hold on her but the wizard merely blocked the spell with ease and continued to speak. "That won't work Morfin. It's up to you son, discard these useless feelings you hold for her and do what has to be done or die in vain under the false belief that she would do the same."

"He's right Terence." Hermione began to speak as she fired another spell his way sending him crashing to the floor. "I've always known there was something wrong with you, something I didn't like. And now I know." she stopped a short distance in front of him and scowled in his direction. "Son of Voldemort, the Dark Lord's child. You disgust me."

Terence ignored her words and aimed another spell at Voldemort but once again his efforts were useless.

"Time to choose Morfin. Her life or yours? I will not be letting you out of here until one or both of you is dead. Can you really let her become a murderer Morfin? I'll kill her anyway so why not finish her off now and shoulder the pain instead. Who knows maybe she really is the only thing holding you back from true greatness. Don't you see the potential that lies within you Morfin? Are you too weak that you can't face up to the sacrifices that need to be made to achieve true greatness? Are you truly willing to be so foolish as to sacrifice everything you have for that?" Voldemort's eyes burned into Terence's as he pointed at the girl between them.

Terence was at a lost for ideas, he needed time and bit back the fear and pain that pulsed in his heart as he struggled to keep his battered and bruised body up right. "Hermione stop mucking about, I know I can be a pain some times but this is ridiculous." Terence tried to keep his voice light as he rolled out the way of another hard hitting spell that slammed into the space he had just occupied. "I mean if you really want to teach me a lesson then set Ron on me instead. He did alright last time and he'd probably jump at the chance to have another go." Terence couldn't help but start laughing as he sidestepped her curse and grabbed hold of Hermione by the shoulders. "And what about our lessons, remember them? I can't teach you a lot if I'm dead now can I?" he stared hard into her empty eyes and smiled. For a split second he thought he saw a flicker of a smile falter her stern expression before she screamed and pushed him violently away from her.

"This is pointless Morfin, I have complete control over her… mind and body."

"You be quiet, I'm busy." Terence glared defiantly back at Voldemort before feeling another hex crash into his stomach, sending him to the floor. "I was only joking last time about hitting the teacher Hermione. You won't get any extra marks for that." Terence gave a winching smile as he scrambled back to his feet, ducking away from another streak of light sent his way. "Is it because I'm a rubbish dancer Hermione? It's not my fault I have all the poise and grace of a confunded ostrich?"

Hermione stumbled slightly as if she couldn't get her legs to do what she wanted them to, she looked confused and shook her head, blinking hard as if trying to clear her mind.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort's voice rattled round the empty chamber and pounded off the walls and into Terence's ears. "You fool, you damn fool. Do you really think I won't do it? I'll have her kill you, don't think that I won't. You may be my son but you are only as vital as the use you can be to me." Voldemort's repulsed expression crawled over his face as he waited for Terence's reply.

"I never doubted that fact for a second but what have you ever given me father? Nothing but hate and anger, empty emotions with nothing to be gained except to realise the fact that to me you are worthless."

Voldemort looked fit to explode and snarled, his sharp yellow teeth bore across his cold lips. He raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione who was standing still staring at Terence her wand brandished in his direction. "Let's see how cocky your words are when she's dead at your feet." Terence instantly turned his full attention onto Voldemort and pointed his wand onto him. "Do it and I'll kill you and I promise I won't miss." Terence didn't blink as his eyes remained trained onto the wizard before him. "Don't think I've got what it takes to do it? Believe me, nothing would give me greater pleasure. I am your son after all… father." Terence licked off the blood on his lips and spat it at the dark wizard's feet.

Voldemort once again wore the same fleeting expression of amusement he had once shown earlier as he shook his head and hissed in his son's direction. "It appears you are a lost cause and a wasted vessel in which my blood runs. You are clearly my son I'll give you that but I never thought I'd be so ashamed to admit it." As the pressure within the room built it was only when the one door behind them crashed open did Terence force his sight away from his father as Patricia Portal came flying into the room, her long hair strewn over her sweaty face as she scrambled to her knees.

"What is the meaning of this Patricia?" Voldemort barked at her but he instantly reared his head as Professor Dumbledore appeared at the entrance along with Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall. Terence let out a huge sigh of relief as Voldemort reeled back at the sight of them and quickly turned to Terence with a begrudging smile, "Kill him." he waved his hand in Hermione's direction and then burst into a blue flame and disappeared leaving Terence to watch as she drew back her wand and pointed it towards him screaming out, "Avada Kedavra!" sending a sharp flash of light across the space between them hitting him in the stomach. Whether he fell before or after she started to scream Terence wasn't sure but he knew that the sound would never leave his ears even in death.


	23. The Curse Of Terence Petalsnout

Nothing… nothing at all.

A black space filled with no colour, no sound. A never ending, ever stretching land of shadow.

Terence no longer felt pain, his heart beat was steady and his mind at ease… it was quite peaceful, not at all what he was expecting. If only he could see something, anything to help him determine where in fact his departed soul had found its place of rest.

As if in answer to his silent request a small glimmer of bright light appeared a little way off in the distance, it shimmered and waved as if beckoning his full attention.

If a place such as heaven did exist then this wasn't quite what he was expecting although then again at least it was better than going the other way… unless… this _was_ hell. Doomed to spend the rest of his afterlife in a sea of shade and empty space.

No words of comfort, no one to tell him it was all going to be alright from now on.

"Vomit everywhere and nosebleeds galore."

Hang on that doesn't sound right. The voice was familiar too.

"If I see one more student rush in here with their head buried in a bucket… I could kill those Weasley twins I really could."

After a few more seconds the slither of light increased in its size as it spread in one direction and then the other. To Terence's surprise he found he still had the shell of a body (which was most odd for a past on soul) he used it to hoist his torso up from the soft surface he had been lying on.

He could make out the silhouette of a woman in front of the blinding light, her hands on her hips shaking her head. She disappeared off to the side momentarily but reappeared in front of another large square of warm light which had just appeared in a similar fashion to the first one.

"How they didn't think a sudden overnight upsurge of ailed students wouldn't seem suspicious I'll never know."

When Terence's eyes finally became synchronised with the sudden bout of illumination he realised he was occupying one of the corner beds in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

He had grown rather tired of falling unconscious in one place and waking up somewhere else all together but on this occasion the feeling was mixed with an overwhelming sense of joy and relief to discover that he had actually woken up at all. He cast a weary glance over the room to find Madam Pomfrey the school's nurse striding her way around the wing lashing open the large drapes that adorned the windows, muttering to herself as she went.

Looking outside Terence could see the soft shimmering surface of the lake in the distance, the sky was grey and overcast and droplets of rain were pattering a steady rhythm on the glass but it did little to dampen Terence's spirits as he sat up, wincing as the pain that had momentarily left him came rushing back and ravaged his entire body.

Upon hearing his stirring Madam Pomfrey turned in his direction and gave him a curt smile before walking over and fluffing his pillows. "It's good to see you're finally awake. You were starting to blend in with the furniture young man, I thought we were going to have you here until Christmas."

Terence meanwhile who was still struggling to come to terms with his unexpected outcome merely mumbled, "How long have I…"

"Nearly two days. I'm not surprised, you were in no fit state to be walking around when Dumbledore brought you in." she replied busy checking on the numerous cuts and scrapes on his body. "I've managed to heal most of your wounds but it seems you took a fair old knock to the head so don't go off on any longs bouts of flying and I don't think you'll have much of an appetite for…"

"Hermione?" Terence blurted out sitting up straight in his bed. "Is she alright?"

"Miss Granger?" asked the nurse with a frown. "Why she's perfectly fine, why shouldn't she be? Mind you she was a little shaken up over the state you were in. Didn't move from that chair for the best part of a day, she even slept here last night. It was only after some avid persuasion from myself and a few of her friends that she finally went for some proper rest. She looked fairly tired but she's stubborn that girl."

Terence felt a huge weight lift from his chest and he glanced over at the chair at his bedside which had a Grythindor house robe draped over it. "I must say…" she continued as she drew back the last of the curtains. "You've only got yourself to blame for making her worry like that."

"What do you mean?" he asked craning his neck round to look at her.

"Well if you will go around fighting with your house mates at the drop of a hat, that's all you boys seem interested in now days, fists first ask questions later. If Dumbledore hadn't explained what had happened, from the state of you I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd had a run in with you-know-who himself."

Terence laughed nervously and laid back down on the bed trying his best to let his mind process everything. "Now you can get up and walk around if you wish but I suggest further rest before you do so. If you have any bouts of dizziness or nausea then straight back here with you and no arguments?" she gave him a last studying look before disappearing out of sight behind her office door, leaving him alone.

Terence barely had time to let his mind settle when the large doors of the Hospital entrance creaked open and in walked Professor Dumbledore looking very much the same as the last time he had seen him. He glanced towards Terence's bed and smiled when he saw he was awake and walked over slowly taking the seat next to his bed but not before using his wand to fold Hermione's robe and lay it neatly on the table next to him.

"Sir… Hermione is she ok?" Terence asked again desperate to find out what had happened. Dumbledore smiled once more and patted the boys shoulder reassuringly, "I promise you Terence she is fine, a little shaken up but fine none the less. The curse has been completely lifted with no after effects." Dumbledore looked out of the window and added, "It could have been so much worse… if it weren't for you." He sat back in the chair and kept his gaze on Terence, twisting the tail end of his long grey beard between his fingers.

"But I don't understand sir how did I not…"

"Die?" finished Dumbledore with a calm nod. "It would appear you played a rather big part in this turn of event as well." Dumbledore continued to smile as he observed the boy's baffled expression. "Miss Granger informs me you have been teaching her a few things about the art of silent incantations?" the headmaster inquired letting his hands rest in his lap.

"Oh… yeah. I was helping her out with her Dark Arts homework. Sorry sir I know we shouldn't be out at midnight and no doubt Snape has told you about our little argu…"

"_Professor_ Snape." corrected Dumbledore with a small grin. "It's surprising how many students tend to miss that word. Anyway Miss Granger didn't say anything about being out at midnight nor has Snape said anything of concern so let's pretend I've suddenly gone mysteriously deaf and didn't hear your last sentence." Dumbledore grinned again before continuing.

"It appears Voldemort wasn't in as complete control over Hermione as he thought he was, again you come into this as it was something you did that managed to break the tight hold he held and I must tell you this was no mean feat and it was also something you said that brought the memory of your practice lessons into her mind. You gave her enough self control that she was able to implement this at a most vital moment."

Terence was beginning to understand what Dumbledore was implying and nodded as he thought back on the last few moments in the cellar. "She didn't cast Advada Kedavra?"

Dumbledore nodded and added. "It would appear Voldemort still had control over her body but not her mind so she managed to change the spell she cast without the vocal command. Considering the circumstances I think you'll agree that you were very lucky that it was someone with the magical talent of Miss Granger who was with you that night."

Terence didn't need telling, he knew himself how hard that must have been to do under the influence of the Imperious Curse and once again he found himself in awe of Hermione's ability.

"But how do _you_ feel Terence?" Dumbledore looked concerned as he focused on his student's tired face.

Terence grinned and once again rubbed his aching head, "Apart from a few scratches I feel ok, pretty much." Dumbledore nodded and then continued, looking more serious, "Good, although it's not the physical scars I am most concerned about. Revealing ones past and true identity can have different effects on everyone but to discover a truth so daunting as what you now know is more than a boy of your age should have to cope with." Dumbledore's face softened as Terence looked down.

"So it's definitely true then?" he asked frowning. "I had kind of hoped that part had been a dream." Terence closed his eyes and gripped his fists, "I'm… Voldemort's son?"

Dumbledore nodded once again looking sad, "Yes it is true, you were once born Morfin Smith… son of Thomas and Rezelda. Only now do I know that for certain." the old man hesitated but placed a hand on the boys arm, "Terence I am so sorry I was not able to tell you this from the start, to expect you to go all this time with your father's attack hanging over your head and with no explanation is unfair but I had sorely hoped that by keeping you in the dark it would prevent Voldemort from getting closer to you, for if you knew the truth then I feared Tom Riddle would find out too." Dumbledore sat back in his chair but did not deter his eyes even though a look of guilt lingered on the lines of the wizard's face. "I suppose you could say I took a rather cowardly stance on the whole matter for half of me desperately hoped I may never need tell you."

Terence who had remained silent still did not speak as he pondered on Dumbledore's words. In truth Terence did not feel like blaming anyone, he knew as well as Dumbledore that little could have been gained from informing him of his parentage.

So why did he still feel angry and who was it directed at? It seemed to stem from distant memories of days spent alone in his common room and the numerous guarded stares he would receive from other students as he passed them in the halls and the evasive shuffling that often accompanied them but what about the others, the rare few who didn't see Terence for the colour of his badge, for the status that badge tended to hold… what would they say now… if they knew? Who in their right mind would ever trust the son of the darkest wizard that had ever lived?

"I suppose I can't blame anyone for not telling me." the thought came from no where but he instantly knew where the anger had derived from. "I guess they feared what would happen if I was to find out. Son of Voldemort. They probably think I'm a dead cert to be just as evil as he turned out to be." the mocking tone in his voice didn't go unregistered as Dumbledore leaned on the arm of the chair and narrowed his gaze over his half moon spectacles. "Do you really believe that?"

"Don't you? Let's face it, like father like son… my mother wasn't much cop either."

"Your mother," Dumbledore raised his voice slightly but still kept the calm tone of his speech constant. "was under the influence of a man who held no love for anyone over than himself. She was under the disillusion that your father had been good friends with her grandmother Hephzibah, she thought she could trust him… little did she know that he was in fact her grandmother's killer, but she was young at the time and fell for your father's charm and power like so many other wizards and witches before her."

"Terence I would never claim your mother to be a saint, of course not but she was deeply in love with a man who in turn felt nothing for her and used her for his own gain. A blind love unreturned can be just as powerful as any spell and Voldemort knowing this very fact ordered her to murder Simon Petalsnout. No doubt claiming it would act as a show of her love for him. Having failed in her task and fearing his revolt she went for the next best thing… his wife Margarete." Dumbledore pushed his spectacles back onto his nose and continued,

"When Rezelda herself gave birth to you her reason for living changed, she now held a love stronger than that she held for Voldemort and begged him to hide them away from the ever brewing war, for your safety. She wanted nothing more than to protect you Terence. True she still loved Voldemort and hoped you would grow into just as dark a wizard as he was."

"Voldemort seeing the sense in her proposal agreed and hid you both far away in a little cottage in the countryside hills, a non-descript, random location away from the burning lust for revenge Simon had held over his wife's death. One of the only people Voldemort divulged this information to was Felonious Folts, he didn't tell him who you were but explained the importance of your protection… a year later after Voldemort was felled Felonious himself was captured by the Ministry and interrogated for information, he was desperate and revealed your mother's story and hiding place along with the fact she had carried a child that Voldemort seemed to think important enough to hide away. Armed with the knowledge of a possible heir Simon himself requested that he go in search and track you down… I assume you know what happened then?"

Terence nodded and answered, "I had a dream, I heard them fighting."

"Yes, Simon found your mother and requested that she handed you over, he put aside his grudge and vowed not to kill her… but when it came down to the love she held for you she felt forced to attack and was killed in the process. Overcome with guilt Simon asked that you be taken into his care, he raised you as his own the best he could all the while racked with guilt for taking your mother away from you and also pained that you were her son, the woman that killed his wife and unborn child that he so wanted to protect. It affected him in ways you'll probably never know but he would not show that side to you Terence."

"Years went by with only Simon, myself, Robert Burtleton, Professor Snape and the current Minister of Magic ever aware of your possible identity. When your real father appeared again it was decided that you would not be told anything due to the fact that we believed he may be able to read your mind and discover the truth for himself, of course he was suspicious, you being Simon's son without a mother but until Voldemort was sure of this he would not make a move, instead he sent Felonious Folts in his place to spy on you who was helped by Madame Portal a once avid death eater and still is it appears to give him information on you and provide him with shelter by means of the cellar behind her shop."

"All that he required to confirm the truth was a memory I had hidden away in my office which contained the events of that night your mother was killed. It appears Voldemort may have always suspected my involvement with this matter but our talk in my office must have been enough to convince him I possessed vital information. He was right and I must apologise Terence that I did not do more to stop you from obtaining this memory."

"I had at the time misjudged the situation and believed he was more interested in Harry Potter than finding his son… if he even believed his son to still be alive but his eagerness to have his heir serve as his right hand man appeared to be stronger than I had anticipated and he used you to enter my office, not the easiest of tasks and one that neither he nor Felonious could do and take the memory believing you were preventing it's discovery rather than taking it to him."

Terence looked ashamed as he shook his head and admonished himself. Dumbledore chuckled and waved his gesture away, "Terence, it is not your fault and I do not blame you. I know a certain other boy who would have done the same thing… I know you were only trying to help. After confirming that you were in fact his son Voldemort felt it was now time to lure you into his trap with the help of Felonious and Madame Portal. When you and Miss Granger did not return from Hogsmeade myself and Professor McGonagall went out to look for you, along with Harry on his broom and Ron on foot, it was only pure luck that Harry spotted Voldemort's curse from the sky that we were able to find you."

Terence nodded, "I know, I spotted Harry flying in the sky through the hole the spell made, that's when I knew I had to hold out until he brought help." Dumbledore nodded looking impressed, "Anyone who ever doubted the kindness and bravery the son of Voldemort could possess would only need look upon your actions that night. The very fact you feel so ashamed to be Voldemort's son proves you are nothing like him Terence. Would he have ever put someone else's life above his own not to mention the life of a Muggle born?"

"But sir." Terence said, "There were times… down in that cellar, times when I could have killed Felonious… and there have been other times when the anger inside of me seems so immense it's as if it's tearing me apart to get out. I know it's got nothing to do with Voldemort's control over me… it's different… it feels different. It's as if this is what Voldemort is feeding off every time he attempts to invade my mind." Upon mention of this Dumbledore leaned closer in his chair and spoke in a far more serious tone. "That is the one thing I must now talk to you about." Dumbledore shifted in his seat and pressed his fingers together.

"Terence you are born from the incomplete soul of a man."

Terence frowned and looked on Dumbledore with questioning eyes.

"Terence, your father around the time of your birth was in the process of using a very dark piece of magic to create what is known as a Horcrux." as if in answer to the boys further confusement Dumbledore hastily continued, "A Horcrux is part of a wizard's soul which has been separated from the body and stored in an object to prevent the person in question from ever truly dieing. It can only be done via an act of great evil, in most cases murder." Dumbledore spoke slowly to give Terence a chance to keep up with what he was saying.

"I fear it possible your father may have gone even further, doing something unthinkable and creating more than one of these which means he has also split his soul more than once as well. How many he had created before you were born is unknown but you must understand Terence that doing so even once is enough to ensure that person's soul will never be the same again, it is a curse Terence, a magic so beyond the realms of what we know as dark magic that it has never been documented as to what would become of the offspring of a wizard who had performed such an act."

"You are the child of a wizard who's soul is so tarnished and so unstable that the likely hood that something could be past on, even if it's just lingering thoughts or feelings… it still remained a possibility. Unlike most things magic related I'm afraid I can not be completely sure on the matter but I feel this most likely to be the case with you." Dumbledore removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to the chair before returning his attention to Terence. "So what… I'm one of those Horcrux things?" Terence's whole body ran cold at the thought of having part of his father's soul inside him, so it came as a small comfort to hear Dumbledore chuckle lightly.

"No my dear boy, you do not have to fear that being the case. You have my word." Dumbledore smiled warmly but something in his eyes looked pained, a small hint of distant worry traced the old headmaster's face which for some unknown reason Terence knew was held for someone other than himself.

"But it is this part of you that Voldemort can use to his advantage. It is the only thing you have in common and it is something you must learn to control in the future because Terence, even though you showed your resistance to your father tonight, that does not mean he will not try again… I hope you understand that your trials are by no means over but as long as you realise you are not your father, you are a good person Terence… then I don't think I need worry about the wizard you'll turn out to be." Dumbledore laced his fingers and stared at the boy warmly. "It is also important that you learn not distance yourself from others Terence, true friendship can be the greatest ally a person can have in times of trouble, I trust you to remember that."

Terence nodded and looked out of the window again as the sun forced its way through the gloom to shine down on the school. It was this very subject that Terence still pondered on.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask me?" inquired Dumbledore upon looking on the boy's thoughtful expression.

"Yes sir… it's Hermione." the thought of her alone was enough to bring a smile to his face. "Whenever I feel like I've lost control… when the hate and rage that overcomes me threatens to push me over the edge, Hermione is the only one who seems able to pull me back, I just wondered why that was?"

Dumbledore smiled and once again leaned back comfortably in the chair. "I would not be able to tell you for certain Terence but if you would like me to divulge my thoughts then you are welcome to them?" Terence nodded which prompted the headmaster to continue. "Apart from the obvious affection you feel for Miss Granger, let's not forget I was a young wizard myself once… many moons ago." he added with a chuckle, "I believe she herself represents something to you that acts as a constant reminder, something that brings you great comfort, even though you may not realise it yourself." Dumbledore pulled out his wand from his robes and levitated it in the palm of his hand, letting it twist and turn in midair. "If I told you that Hermione wasn't a Muggle born witch and that her parents were actually from highly regarded wizarding families, would that be of any great surprise?" he questioned glancing over at Terence.

"No sir, it would make even more sense. Hermione's better than any other pure blooded student at this school. But she's not though is she sir, she's Muggle born?"

"Exactly, then is she not living proof that it's not the life we are born into that shapes who we are to become, that we are not destined from birth to be guided by current circumstances. You should know this by now Terence but there's no harm in being reminded every once in a while."

Terence smiled and nodded, he had never dwelled upon this thought before but to hear it said it now made perfect sense. "Is there anything you don't know sir?" Terence asked with a grin.

Dumbledore returned the smile and replied, "I'd like to think there was but you know I've never come across what it is."

Even though he had learned many things that were prone to trouble his mind, right now Terence felt calm and relaxed for the first time since waking up.

Dumbledore's soft voice broke the silence, "So do you think you'll be up to meeting Simon in hospital yet?"

Terence darted up from the bed his eyes wide in shock, "My…father he's not dead… he's not dead?" Terence could feel his heart leap as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Dumbledore look confused and shook his head, "No Terence, your father is awake and safe. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well Voldemort said Felonious had killed my father, he said he had left him dead in the middle of nowhere… he…"

"Lies Terence my boy, Voldemort just wanted to get a rise out of you, he wanted you to carry out the act of killing Felonious, he was goading you. Felonious had used a particularly devious curse that kept your father in a constant state of unconsciousness, obviously a spell given to him by Voldemort. I believe he had hoped it would lure you out of the safety of Hogwarts so that he could make his move without my presence. That is why we could not let you visit him Terence, I hope you understand." Dumbledore looked worried as he asked the boy but Terence merely smiled and agreed, "I understand Professor." The feeling that was dancing around inside Terence now was uncontainable. His hands shook and he could hardly stop the tears from falling now.

Dumbledore grinned back and added, "It appears that the moment Felonious was killed the curse lifted and your father awoke, unaware of what had happened. Considering the circumstances I can see no reason for you not to go visit him… so when would you like to?"

"Now?" asked Terence desperate to confirm his father's safety with his own eyes.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Very well but you can't go dressed like that now can you?" pointing to the boys stripped pyjamas, "I'll leave you to get ready then come see me in my office afterwards." Dumbledore patted him once again on the shoulder as he stood up then turned and walked towards the door, Terence waited until he was gone before he burst into even more tears, happy that his father's fate had not been what he had originally thought.

The halls of St. Mungo's hospital echoed loudly as Terence and Dumbledore walked down the long winding path leading to numerous wards.

As they walked many thought's ran through Terence's mind, now that he'd had time to get over the initial shock of Simon being alive he was now unsure as to how he would react upon seeing him for the first time since learning he wasn't his real father. Also the fact that it was Simon himself who had killed his mother… the thought cut deep into his heart and now the time had come to actually reunite Terence was beginning to wonder whether he was in fact ready too.

Before he had the opportunity to echoes these thoughts to Dumbledore however they had already come to a halt outside a small door with the words "Private Room 12" written across the middle. Dumbledore turned towards him and removed his glasses. "This is it. Your father is in this room. Terence I'll leave you alone for this, it's not my place to intrude. Your father is now aware of all that has occurred, please keep that in mind. I assume you have numerous conflicting thoughts inside of you right now but I think it would help to consider the life you may have had if you had not been taken in by Simon." Dumbledore smiled and then held the door open for him.

Holding his breath Terence stepped into the room, the light from the open blind covered the lone bed by the wall in a warm, soft glow. There in it lay Simon fast asleep under the covers resting peacefully. For some reason Terence had never remembered his father looking so old. His long greying hair lay on his pillow with strands of it trailed across his tired, unshaven face, a face that Terence had once considered similar to his, now they couldn't be more different.

Again the troubling thoughts that occupied his mind came into play as he watched his father sleep. Terence sat down in the comfy chair beside the bed and continued to watch in silence as his father breathed in and out, piercing images of Voldemort's serpent like face overlapping his, the father that is and the father that could have been.

Even though Terence was happy to see him again he couldn't hold back the stinging thought that he had killed his mother from entering his mind. He knew full well why his father had to do what he did but it didn't stop his chest aching horribly all the same. In honest truth Terence didn't really know how to feel, the memories of his dreams still thick in his mind.

"Terrence?" Just then his father stirred and turned over facing him, he opened his eyes and looked at the boy, it took him a few second to react before leaping straight up and hugging the boy tight in his arms. "Thank god Terence you're safe."

Terence felt strangely awkward but smiled and patted his father on the back as he sat back into bed. "I heard about what happened at Hogsmeade son, I always feared he would try something now you're old enough, now he knows that you're…" Simon suddenly broke off his face fretful as he looked into the boy's troubled eyes. "I take it you know then… everything?" his father looked down as Terence merely nodded remaining silent.

His father sat on the edge of the bed in front of him and bowed his head holding his hands in his lap, "I'm so, so sorry Terence. I… I… had no choice…I…" there were tears already in his eyes as he tried to explain himself to his son. "Your mother she didn't want to let you go, I offered her the chance to do the right thing but she… I'm not excusing what I did, It just happened so quickly I panicked and then… " Simon was struggling to make his words fit and he kept his head down with his hands shaking. "Who can blame her, if someone was trying to take my child I would have done the same thing."

Terence unable to look at his father's pained expression also looked down and spoke "She did kill your wife though."

"I know but to take away your mother like that, to have never known her all because of me. I've lied to you all these years, what kind of father am I?" Simon buried his head in his hands, shaking. Terence felt numb and ashamed of himself for having been so unsure as to how he should feel seeing his father again.

"Margarete had always wanted a son." his father was sobbing now as he forced out the words, "She always said she knew it was a boy and that she wanted to call him Terence… she would have loved a son like you, I'm sure of it. If my child had lived I couldn't have been prouder if he had turned out to be half the young man you are. I am proud… son." he hesitated on the last word as if fearing rejection for using it. "I understand what I did is something you can never forgive me for, I wasn't even there to protect you when you needed me most, I am a failure as a father and a guardian… I'll understand if you want to have nothing more to do with me but please understand that I'll love you no matter what, you are my son and no one else's. My son…" his voice trailed off as he broke down and buried his face in his hands crying.

It was so odd for Terence to see his father react like this, the same father that seemed so invincible when he was a small child. Always badgering him to keep his room tidy and to stop flying around near the greenhouse in their garden. The same man that was always busy but never too busy to spend a good few hours playing quidditch with him as soon as he got home. Always insisting Terence fight fair and not get dragged in by the pompous beliefs of pure blood wizarding families such as Draco Malfoy's. Terence once confused felt nothing but warmth for the man sitting before him now, his greying brown hair over his face and his heavy blue eyes full of remorse.

Terence thought back to the vision he'd had of Dumbledore's office and how Simon had been so willing to protect him from danger, to take him in as his own and even give him the name of his unborn son. To love and care for him despite the connection he held with his wife's murderer was amazing and Terence couldn't even usher a slight feeling of anger as the dream involving his real mother came to mind, Simon had no choice Terence knew that. His dad had been willing to spare the person that had brought his life so much pain for the greater good and it took more will power than Terence could imagine. He softly placed a hand on his father's and smiled into his face, "Don't be daft dad, what's a little hiccup here and there… we'll work through it, I promise."

His father looked stunned and hugged his son once again. "Thank you, thank you Terence. If I lost you…"

Terence hugged his father back and desperately held back his own tears. "Come on dad, I'm going nowhere," he patted him on the back as he added, "I didn't think an Auror would cry so easily, I thought your lot had nerves of steel."

His father laughed and sat back on the bed wiping his eyes, "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell my bosses about my blubbering, they'd think I'd gone soft in my old age."

For the next hour Terence and his father sat inside the hospital room talking, Terence asked his father to tell him all about Margarete which his father happily obliged, she sounded like a wonderful person, so kind and gentle. To think his own mother would kill someone so harmless made him feel ashamed. Terence silently apologised to his father from the bottom of his heart as the man drifted back to sleep still heavily affected by the medication and charms placed upon him. Terence stood up from the chair and heaved a heavy sigh as he felt the burdens of his past lift off his shoulders. He placed a hand on his father's arm and thanked him. Then he turned to exit the room, shutting the door quietly as he left. He met back with Dumbledore who was busy chatting with a heavily bandaged old witch on the state of the wallpaper in the waiting room.

When they finally arrived outside the school gates leading to Hogwarts Terence felt more drained than he ever felt possible and was looking forward to double helpings of tonight's dinner. Keeping pace with the headmaster they were soon greeted to the sight of the old castle as they strolled passed Hagrid's hut which was billowing out thick clouds of smoke from its chimney. The sun had finally started to emerge from the dispersed grey clouds and it shone bright rays onto the castle windows causing them to shimmer and sparkle from the rain.

"Terence." A familiar voice carried its way across the school grounds and he looked up to see Hermione making her way over. "I shall see you at Dinner Terence, I feel my presence would be most unwelcome at a time like this." Dumbledore smiled and made his way towards the courtyard greeting Hermione as he passed. She ran across the space between them and wrapped her arms around Terence. He held tight as the thoughts of the dark cellar came flooding back, he knew how close they had been to not making it out of there alive and this thought alone made him hold her tighter still.

Hermione looked up into his face, her eyes writhe with worry. "How was your father?" she asked. Terence smiled and took her hand as they walked towards the edge of the great lake. "He's fine. Should be back to normal any day now."

"Thank heavens." Hermione gave a heavy sign and then shifted her eyes as she asked tentatively, "Did you talk about…"

Terence squeezed her hand and nodded, "Yeah we did. He was pretty cut up about it but we'll be ok, I know we will." if he was certain of anything it was this. They came to the water's edge and remained silent for a while as they watched the distorted reflection of light dance off its surface. "How are you Hermione? That was pretty scary down in that cellar wasn't it?"

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was so quiet Terence wasn't sure if she'd spoken at all but as he turned to face her she instantly leant up and kissed him. Their lips lingered momentarily before parting. "Thank you." she said again not breaking her gaze on him. "When that flash of green light came hurtling towards me I thought that was it… if you hadn't…" she trailed off having lost the nerve to dwell on such a prospect. "Anytime Hermione but I should be thanking you. Anyone can stand in the way off something but what you did must have been tough. I owe you my life, how did you manage to break out of his control?"

"I think it was "confunded ostrich" that did it." she said trying to contain her smile. "You're not quite that bad Terence… almost but you try hard."

Terence laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Thanks Hermione, that means a lot."

As they laughed a small clatter of distant thunder rattled off in the distance. The grey clouds that still remained in the sky once again covered the sun as a strong wind blew its way across the vast forest only a short distance away. The trees hummed and swayed as if coming to life from a long sleep, the cry of some unknown animal echoed from its depths.

"I suppose… this it then?" his voice sounded weak and barely registered as he struggled to carry on. "You and me."

Hermione spun round to look at him, her eyes questioning, a confused frown on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked focusing her full attention on him.

"Hermione as much as I hate to admit it I am Voldemort's son. I'm more trouble than I'm worth for anyone right now… let alone Harry Potter's best friend." he smiled warmly at her, forcing himself not to turn his eyes away from hers.

"So? Nobody knows about it apart from me and you. Dumbledore hasn't even told Harry." she explained, the frown still prominent on her brow.

"But people _will_ find out Hermione. Voldemort is probably planning my death as we speak. He no doubt knows I'm not dead and even if he doesn't it's only a matter of time. Then it'll be straight back to me or if not me then you. We know how he feels about us."

"So what? Why would you care what he thinks about anything?" her voice rose and a hint of anger traced her words.

"I don't but it makes you a prime target. I can't watch you get hurt Hermione, I can't. If anything were to happen to you I'd…"

"Oh but you're perfectly willing to let me get hurt as long as you don't have to see it?" she took a step away from his side and balled her fists up at her sides. "If you hadn't already noticed Terence I happen to be rather good friends with Harry Potter? I can't be in any more danger, I'm bound to get hurt along the way Terence, I accepted that fact quiet a while ago. You just don't want it on your conscience is that it?"

"Don't say that, you know that's not what I meant." it was Terence's turn to get angry as he grabbed hold of her hand and turned her to face him. "You think I don't know you're already in danger, do you think I'm that stupid? I can't begin to imagine how hard you three are going to have it when this war heats up. You don't need me adding to your problems. He can use me to get to you, Harry and Ron. Don't you get it? You're a thousand times safer away from me than if I was there fighting by your side. If it wasn't for me you'd have returned back to school with everyone else that day in Hogsmeade, instead you were nearly killed because of me." Terence bit back the stern tone of his voice and smiled at her. "I care about you so much Hermione that in all honesty if I had it my way I'd be as selfish as I could, I wouldn't spend one day without seeing you but I can't can I… life's like that, full of problems and I won't be one of them."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed hold of his arm. "What if I say I don't care? What if I refuse? What if I decide to be selfish for once? Are you going to just ignore me in the hope I'll give up and leave you alone because trust me Terence I won't." she looked determined as she returned his smile.

Terence finally voiced his main concern hoping she would understand why they couldn't carry on like this. "Look Hermione Dumbledore may have said I would be fine but the truth is I'm connected to Voldemort. It's possible the connection I have with him is more than just about me being his son, it's about something he did before I was born. I know it's only a matter of time before I end up just like him, full of hate and anger. I know myself Hermione, I'm too weak to be able to resist him forever, I…"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed at him and grabbed him hard by the collar, shaking him violently. "Stop saying that. You're nothing like him and you know it. Why are you so willing to doubt yourself all the time? You're making me look like a fool as well as yourself. I trust you Terence and every time you say these things it's as if you think I'm an idiot for doing so. Well I'm not and I don't care what you say I'm going nowhere. If I need to remind you every day then I will, if that's what it requires to get you to stop believing you're nothing but trouble then so be it." she smiled once again through her tears and held his face in her hands.

Terence was lost for words and looking back into her eyes he knew there was little chance of her backing down. That fact alone, knowing she held so much faith in him was enough to fill his mind with new resolve. He wiped away the last of her tears and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I always have been."

He kissed her, feeling the warmth of her lips on his and realising how truly lost he would have felt without her.

As they walked back towards the school hand in hand Terence finally let his doubts rest. Knowing full well he must if he was ever going to protect the girl walking by his side. As they entered the courtyard she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his hand. "I'm going to get changed. I think I might have left my robe in the Hospital Wing." she made her way across the yard but turned to look at him. "I've lost a few days study so I'll be in the Library most of the afternoon but if you want you could always…"

"I'll be there." he smiled back at her and waved her off as she disappeared into the large school doors, his heart feeling lighter and more complete than he had ever known it to feel. His eyes wandered around the empty yard until they fell upon that same spot they had first met. Never before had he felt so grateful for Draco Malfoy's knack at being such a horrible little creep.

The distant sounds of students could be heard filtering through the halls of the school and Terence was about to make his way towards it when a voice broke the muted atmosphere.

"Terence." if the voice hadn't sounded so calm it would have prompted Terence to duck immediately as it belonged to Ron Weasley who had emerged from across the other side of the yard leaning up against one of the stone pillars with his arms crossed firmly in front of him giving Terence a piercing stare. "Ron." unable to read the boy's intentions Terence opted to simply nod in his direction before taking a step closer. "Can I have a word?" it was Ron's turn to advance now as he paced across the empty courtyard before coming to a halt with only a few yards separating them.

"I'm sorry Terrence." even though every mannerism Ron displayed screamed awkwardness the painfully sincere look on his face forced Terence to match his gaze as the boy continued. "I'm sorry for everything, all the things I said and er… I'm sorry for you know… whacking you on the nose and chucking you down the stairs. Cheers for not fighting back, that helped quite a bit."

Terence laughed and nodded back at him. "No problem."

Ron's face seemed to drop at once as a look of relief came over him. He wrenched his hands into his pockets and turned to the side pacing across the yard, his eyes following the flight of a distant eagle hovering beyond the hills. "You see I always thought you were up to no good from day one, I didn't need a reason, I just did. I'll admit it was the badge that did it. I thought all you Slytherins were the same. It didn't matter to me that you didn't get on well with them, I just assumed you were the worst of the lot." Ron furiously concentrated on his shoes as they scuffed into the stone ground.

"Hermione means a lot to me you see and I wasn't going to let anyone just walk all over her. I suppose my feelings for her also added to a lot of it, I just couldn't believe for one second that you were any different, even when she told me about you being under a spell or what ever it was that day in the great hall, I was having none of it. I just thought it was another trick or attempt to hurt her all over again but…" Ron turned and stared hard at Terence before continuing, "She told me what you did, that night in the cellar… with Voldemort… you could have died saving her… you would have so… I just wanted…." he stuck out his hand rigid in front of him, "to say thank you." Terence stood motionless staring at Ron's gestured hand. Having only just gotten over Ron's original apology it took a while for his words to fully sink in before he smiled back and shook it.

"You'd have done the same Ron."

Ron remained focused on Terence as he nodded, "Yeah I would… but that's my point. I didn't realise how much you…" his voice trailed off as he let go of the boy's hand and his face straightened up. "Let's face it we're never going to be the best of friends. I have to be honest Terence, I hate the fact you make her so happy, I really do. I can't help it. I'm glad she is happy but I hate the reason why… it's a bit messed up." for the first time a small grin ran across Ron's face.

"But for her sake… if it's ok with you I'd like to give the whole not hating each other thing a go." the oddly worded request sounded perfect to Terence as he agreed.

"Definitely… but you know Ron I never actually hated you?"

"That's odd because I thought you were a right foul git, sorry." they both laughed as they turned towards the entrance of the castle the wind picking up it's torrid pace as the last of the blue sky was eclipsed by a field of grey cloud.

"But Terence…" Ron stopped and once again turned towards Terence his eyes burning with determination. "This doesn't mean I've given up on her, I'm not going to try and get between you two because I wouldn't do that but if you slip up or take one too many whacks to the head to make you forget what a good thing you've got going, don't expect me to be a gentleman about it ok?"

Terence stared back at the Ron, both pairs of eyes suddenly hinting that same old fire of past before fading once again. "Good." Terence clapped the boy hard on the shoulder before grinning back at him. "I wouldn't expect any less."

Ron smiled and nodded before disappearing through the large oak doors. Terence stood at the entrance and turned around. The sound of chatter and footsteps danced around the halls of the castle and filtered through the entrance as the afternoon light slowly began to fade.

Terence let out a heavy sigh and breathed in the strong smells of the succulent culinary delights wafting forth from the kitchens. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled his robe around him to block out the remaining chill. He glanced down at the Slytherin crest on his breast pocket and smiled, it didn't seem to bother him as much as it once did, it was just a name after all. Why would anyone fear a name? He ignored the example that instantly sprung forth as his mind referred back to Dumbledore's words inside the hospital wing.  
_  
"Terence, even though you showed your resistance to your father tonight, that does not mean he will not try again… I hope you understand that your trials are by no means over but as long as you realise you are not your father, you are a good person Terence… then I don't think I need worry about the wizard you'll turn out to be. It is also important that you learn not distance yourself from others Terence, true friendship can be the greatest ally a person can have in times of trouble, I trust you to remember that." _  
Terence dwelled on this as a voice broke through the cold air, "Are you still here Terence?" Hermione now dressed in her robes stood between him and the castle entrance, she smiled and held out her hand.

"I thought you could join us at our table for dinner? Fred and George were all for forcing Pollyjuice potion down your neck and turning you into Neville. Don't worry I told them were they could kindly shove that idea… why they feel the need to disguise you anyway is beside the point but how they were they going to explain away two Nevilles at the dinner table I'll never know. If they applied half the time they spent thinking up stupid ideas to their studies they wouldn't have a problem but _no_ that would be time wasted to them, I swear I'll never understand why they…"

Terence walked along side Hermione, feeling the warmth of her hand as a constant in his mind. I think Dumbledore was right, he needn't worry, Terence thought to himself and that night as he drifted off to sleep amongst his Slytherin classmates he never felt happier or more content to be residing within the grand walls of Hogwarts.

_"Morfin… my boy, my son. Father has had time to dwell on his actions since we last met and I must say I fear I was rather rash in my decision to give up on you."_

"I saw that look in your eyes as you foolishly threatened to kill me. You looked alive my son, the anger and hate danced across your face like fire. The lust to kill and torture is in there Morfin, buried deep beneath the muck and mud of your conscience blinded by the words of my enemies but still there my boy… still very much within you."

"And a conscience can be changed if given the right amount of pressure. They could all fear you and cower in your wake, for you are the dark lord's son after all. My blood, Voldemort's blood still runs within your veins and as long as that remains true then hope still lies within for you to finally see the light."

"Sleep well son."

THE END.


End file.
